Out of Time
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de AstraPerAspera. Ce qui se passe pour Sam et Jack quand le monde qu’ils connaissent s’écroule autour d’eux. Inspiré par le roman de James Swallow ‘Stargate SG-1 : Relativity’. Ship Sam/Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**OUT OF TIME **

**by**

**AstraPerAspera**

**Auteur****: AstraPerAspera**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Catégorie : Angst/Tragedy

Résumé : Ce qui se passe pour Sam et Jack quand le monde qu'ils connaissent s'écroule autour d'eux. Inspiré par le roman de James Swallow 'Stargate SG-1 : Relativity'. Ship Sam/Jack.

_**Note de l'auteur**__: Même si habituellement vous ne lisez pas la note de l'auteur, s'il vous plait, prenez le temps de lire celle-ci, en dépit de sa longueur. Cette histoire a été inspirée par le roman __**Stargate SG-1 : Relativity**__ de James Swallow. J'encourage ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu de s'en procurer une copie et de le lire. C'est un des meilleurs romans sur Stargate. Quand j'ai lu __**Relativity**__, j'ai été hantée par la ligne de temps que nous ne voyions pas et par les relations personnelles qui n'étaient que suggérées, mais pas détaillées. Je n'ai pas eu de repos jusqu'à ce que j'aie exploré cette ligne de temps moi-même. Je n'ai jamais jusqu'à maintenant écrit d'histoire de ce type ; mon travail a été en grande partie basée sur la dynamique Sam/Jack. Le fait que je me suis sentie obligée d'écrire ceci est un témoignage de l'impact que __**Relativity**__ a eu sur moi, en dépit de mes partis pris habituels. Notez que le personnage de Jade, le contexte dans lequel se déroule mon histoire, le voyage dans le temps et le futur Jack O'Neill sont tous le fruit de l'imagination de M. Swallow ; j'espère qu'il pensera que je leur ai rendus justice. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui veulent savoir comment la ligne de temps a été rétablie, vous devrez lire le livre de M. Swallow._

_Pour finir, il y a la mort d'un personnage principal dans l'histoire. Ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenus._

Note du traducteur : Attention, chef-d'œuvre !^^ La fic se décompose en 6 chapitres.

Un très grand merci à Sam star et Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_« Elle est juste comme sa mère. Je vois tant d'elle en Jade que, parfois, cela me fait mal comme un coup de poignard. »_

Il n'avait pas voulu dire cela. Il n'avait pas voulu dévoiler autant. Quant à l'offre de lui dire qui... eh bien... il connaissait suffisamment bien le type pour savoir qu'il aurait à insister un peu sur ce point. Et cela lui avait donné juste le temps dont il avait besoin. Jade avait réussi à s'éloigner de Daniel et l'avait rejoint sur le ponton. Que de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de l'amener ici, de lui montrer cet endroit quand elle était petite fille. Quelle vie ils auraient eu, tous les trois. Eh bien... peut-être que maintenant ils l'auraient. Ou, zut... peut-être pas. Parce que c'était ces putains d'Aschen qui les avaient amenés ensemble. Des réfugiés désespérés sur une planète lessivée qui avaient finalement réalisé qu'il ne restait rien de leurs vies sinon l'un l'autre. Et même cela avait failli être insuffisant. Mais pas tout à fait. Pas tout à fait.

Il regarda sa fille et se souvint de sa naissance. Sa mère avait versé des larmes. Pas des larmes de joie comme la plupart des femmes, mais des larmes d'amers regrets à l'univers dans lequel elle avait apporté leur enfant. Ce fut la seule fois qu'il l'avait vue ainsi, si abattue. Jamais auparavant, et jamais plus après. Malgré toutes les horreurs qui avaient suivi, elle ne s'était jamais effondrée à nouveau. Même quand ces salauds...

_Arrête_. Il pouvait presque entendre sa réprimande. C'était comme si elle se tenait juste à côté de lui. Se tenait-elle là ? Il cligna ses yeux. Non. C'était Jade. Rien qu'un moment, il avait pensé... OK... il était presque un vieillard gâteux, de toute façon.

Jade sourit. Oh, mon Dieu ! C'était _son_ sourire... celui qui atteignait ses yeux et les faisait briller... il ne l'avait jamais remarqué... mais aussi, sa fille avait eu très peu d'occasion de sourire dans sa vie, alors ce n'était pas étonnant.

Le moment était venu. Etant donné ce qu'ils avaient fait, il y avait une très grande probabilité qu'ils soient sur le point de cesser d'exister. Pas de mourir... simplement de ne plus être. Ou même de n'avoir jamais été. C'était une sensation étrange. La mort, il y avait songé pleins de fois. Mais pas la non-existence... d'une certaine façon c'était tout autre chose.

Et pourtant, il existait... existerait... simplement pas comme il l'était maintenant. Et n'était-ce pas là le but ? S'il pouvait empêcher le gars dans le chalet de voir un jour ce qu'il avait vu, savoir ce qu'il savait, perdre ce qu'il avait perdu... ça valait la peine. Et si le prix qu'il devait payer était l'oubli – eh bien... ce n'était pas si mal, après tout. D'oublier... de ne jamais savoir... d'être... libre.

Il y avait un bienfait inhérent à cela. Un profond soulagement. Un repos bienvenu.

C'était... la paix.

**PARTIE 1**

_**Infection Plus Quatre Mois**_

C'était la guerre. Et de l'avis de Jack, toute tactique, toute stratégie était justifiée s'il pouvait obtenir un avantage quelconque. Les gens sous ses ordres étaient de sa responsabilité, après tout, et s'il ne s'occupait pas d'eux, personne ne le ferait, c'est sûr. Il irait jusqu'à en parler à Hammond lui-même, si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Peut-être même jusqu'au Big Boss à l'autre bout du téléphone rouge. Mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse cette situation continuer ainsi : il y aurait du jello bleu au mess, même s'il devait aller à la chasse de la moindre caisse dans toute cette fichue armée.

« Walt... »

« Oui, mon Général. » Le Sergent se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau avant même qu'il ne puisse dire tout haut son nom. C'était à vous donner la chair de poule à la façon dont il faisait ça. Un peu flippant aussi. Comme si le petit gars pouvait lire son esprit. Jack n'était pas encore habitué à avoir quelqu'un constamment à sa disposition. A dire la vérité, il n'était pas encore très habitué à beaucoup de choses qui étaient venues en même temps que l'augmentation, une meilleure place de parking et l'étoile qui ornait chacune de ses épaules. L'une d'elles était d'avoir Walter sur ses talons à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit. Une autre était de regarder son équipe... il se corrigea mentalement : l'équipe de _Carter_... traverser la Porte sans lui.

Il commençait à s'habituer à l'omniprésence de l'omniscient Walter ; ne pas pouvoir protéger son équipe... eh bien, il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait un jour capable de complètement s'y habituer. L'incident avec Anubis il y a deux semaines avait souligné tout cela très clairement. Il était le Boss, maintenant, pas un membre de l'équipe. Il ne pouvait pas confiner sa vision à ne protéger qu'eux trois ; leur bien-être devait être ni plus ni moins important que celui de tous les hommes et femmes de la base. Et si cela signifiait tirer sur Daniel, zatter Carter ou fermer complètement la base pendant un mois, alors il allait devoir vivre avec cela.

Peut-être.

Dans sa tête, il avait commencé sa lettre de démission une demi-douzaine de fois. _Cher Général Hammond, je souhaiterais que vous soyez là, et pas moi_... Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'était pas allé beaucoup plus loin que ça. S'il le ferait un jour, il ne le savait pas. Préparer une offensive contre une forteresse de formulaires de réquisition ne l'inspirait pas vraiment à sortir du lit le matin. Mais la pensée de laisser le SGC aux mains de quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait absolument rien à ce qu'il y avait là-dehors n'était pas une option non plus. Trop de sacrifices avaient été fait au cours des sept dernières années pour faire cela à ses hommes. Pourtant, il se retrouva à se demander si le jour viendrait où il apposerait sa signature au bas de cette lettre, prendrait sa veste et franchirait la porte sans regarder en arrière. D'une certaine façon, ne pas connaître la réponse à cette question l'ennuyait. Remarquez, beaucoup de choses l'ennuyaient. Des choses auxquelles il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à cet instant.

Pas avec la crise du jello qui pointait son nez.

« J'ai fini par localiser la cargaison, mon Général. D'après les documents, nous aurions dû recevoir trois caisses de gélatine bleu myrtille la semaine dernière. Apparemment il y a eu une confusion et Peterson a reçu deux de nos trois caisses. La troisième manque toujours à l'appel. »

« Beau travail, Sergent, » acquiesça Jack. « Maintenant... »

« J'ai déjà contacté Peterson et je leur ai faxé les formulaires appropriés. Nous aurons nos deux caisses d'ici 7 heures demain matin. »

A faire froid dans le dos. Vraiment.

« Excellent. Bien. Un travail qui mérite une promotion, Walter. »

« Merci, monsieur. En fait, il est prévu que mon dossier d'avancement soit examiné dans quelques mois. »

« Vous aurez mes meilleures recommandations, je vous promets, » répondit Jack avec un sourire. Le coup d'œil de Walter était... indulgent. Remarquez, la plupart des coups d'œil de Walter étaient indulgents, décida Jack. Il était presque certain que le sergent roulait ses yeux chaque fois qu'il quittait le bureau de Jack.

Comme il le faisait maintenant... excepté que cette fois, il s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Mon Général... si vous me permettez de demander... »

« N'importe quoi, Walter. Sentez-vous libre de parler comme vous bon semble. »

Un froncement creusa le front très haut du technicien.

« Pourquoi était-il si important que nous localisions ces caisses de jello bleu ? »

Jack fixa l'homme. Il le fallait. Ne serait-ce que pour gagner du temps. Parce que la seule réponse qu'il ne pouvait pas donner au Sergent Harriman était la vérité. Du moins, la vraie vérité.

« L'équilibre, » dit-il finalement. « Tout est question d'équilibre, Walter. Trop de jello rouge... trop de jaune... et, que Dieu me vienne en aide... trop de vert... ça fout en l'air la digestion. Et... » Oh zut. Il pataugeait vraiment. Il déglutit. « C'est une sorte de... feng-shui... gastronomique... vous voyez... » Sa voix s'estompa. Le froncement sur le front de Walter s'accentua. Mon Dieu. Si c'était possible, il avait sacrément déboussolé le pauvre gars.

« Oui, mon Général, » répondit le technicien d'une voix qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que Jack venait de dire. Et il y eut de nouveau ce regard indulgent. Jack s'en fichait. Et franchement, il n'avait pas à s'expliquer. Pas même à lui-même. C'était l'un des avantages de cette paire d'étoiles. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Dans la limite du raisonnable.

Et s'il voulait s'assurer que le mess ait toujours du jello bleu sous la main – parce que, c'était peut-être le parfum préféré de quelqu'un – alors c'était tout à fait dans ses droits.

Et tout à fait raisonnable, pour autant qu'il était concerné.

Absolument dans la limite du raisonnable.

Penser au jello lui donna faim. Il avait raté le petit déjeuner. Les conférences par téléphone avec l'IOA lui donnaient des indigestions dans les meilleurs jours ; démarrer la journée avec Woolsey et sa cohorte internationale de cons pompeux n'avait pas fait beaucoup pour son appétit. Mais, à présent, il sentait définitivement le manque de nourriture. Peut-être que Carter...

Non. Il mit en vitesse la chape de plomb sur ces pensées. Il ne pouvait plus faire cela. Pas comme il en avait l'habitude. Pas comme avant que Shanahan n'entre en scène. Il pouvait maintenant sentir son malaise chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence. Comme une enfant qui venait d'être prise la main dans le sac. Ces jours-ci, la moitié du temps, elle ne le regardait même plus dans les yeux.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas laisser cela l'ennuyer. Elle vivait sa vie, exactement comme il avait espéré qu'elle le ferait. Il l'avait tenue à l'écart suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle renonce finalement à ces sentiments qu'ils avaient partagés. Ceux dont ils ne pouvaient pas discuter – jamais – parce que quand ils l'avaient presque fait, il avait failli les laisser obscurcir son jugement, et jamais plus il ne voulait revivre quelque chose comme cela. C'était bien trop comme Charlie. Trop près de ce chemin qui l'emmenait aux recoins sombres de son âme où il ne voulait plus jamais retourner.

De plus, elle avait besoin de... quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. Shanahan était donc une bonne chose. Et au bon moment aussi. C'était l'heure pour une rupture nette. Elle, tournant la page. Lui, tournant la page aussi. Accepter la promotion avait été ce qu'il fallait faire. Même si cela le laissait coincé dans son bureau qui était, ironiquement, visible de tous et pourtant aussi isolé qu'une cellule d'isolement.

Isolement qu'il ne put supporter un instant de plus. Peut-être que Daniel était libre. Avec Teal'c sur Chulak pour quelques jours, _rat de bibliothèque_ était son seul espoir.

Walter faillit lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de son bureau dans le couloir. Il ne put se retenir. Un juron lui échappa des lèvres.

« Bon sang, Walter ! »

Le technicien s'excusa.

« Pardon, monsieur... c'est juste que... ils viennent juste de passer un appel urgent de la part du Général Hammond. »

Jack lui jeta un regard noir, tout espoir de déjeuner s'effaçant.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu utiliser l'interphone ? »

Si la colère de Jack intimidait le sergent, il ne le montra pas. En fait, il y avait une expression que Jack ne pouvait que décrire comme 'patience paternaliste' sur le visage du type.

« Si vous vous souvenez, mon Général... vous avez... en quelque sorte... cassé cet appareil la première semaine... »

Merde. C'était vrai. Fichu interphone, de toute façon.

« Tout à fait. Oui. Bon... très bien, alors... passez-le moi, » dit Jack d'un ton résigné, retournant à son bureau et s'y asseyant. Un instant plus tard, le téléphone sonna. Avec un soupir, il le décrocha.

OOOO

Même dans les meilleurs jours cela l'irritait quand il voyait Carter s'efforcer de rester assise quand il entrait dans la pièce. Aujourd'hui, cela le rendit furieux quand il la vit commencer à se lever, se rattrapant de justesse et se rasseyant. Non pas qu'il ne bouillait pas déjà de rage. Seulement pas contre elle. Malheureusement, elle fut la goutte de trop.

« Bon sang, Carter ! » s'écria-t-il d'un ton sec, beaucoup plus sèchement qu'il n'en avait l'intention. « Dois-je vous coller sur ce fichu siège ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et le rouge monta à ses joues. Il se sentit soudain comme de la merde – il ne s'en était jamais pris à elle aussi durement... même quand elle les avait fait passer la Porte à travers ce soleil. Le regret ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur.

« Pardon... mon Général, » s'excusa-t-elle, paraissant comme une biche blessée. Jack se força à regarda la pièce, à n'importe quoi sauf elle. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour défaire ces dernières 20 secondes et refaire son entrée.

« Juste... » tenta-t-il d'adoucir le ton. « Juste... cessez ça, voulez-vous ? Je pensais que j'en avais fait un ordre. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Son ton était protocolaire. Il vit sa posture se redresser, même si elle n'était pas debout. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous, Mon Général ? »

Bon sang, ce mot lui faisait grincer des dents. C'était presque aussi mauvais que de la voir bondir sur ses pieds chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Jamais il n'avait pensé que le « mon Colonel » lui manquerait tant. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné un tout nouveau nom. Sans mentionner que ça sonnait tellement déplacé venant de la bouche de Carter.

Ce qui était complètement à côté de la plaque à cet instant précis, se rappela-t-il à lui-même.

« Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec Hammond, » lui dit-il, essayant de ne pas paraître aussi exaspéré qu'il l'était. Elle n'était pas la source de son problème, après tout. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'en prendre à elle. « Quelque chose a suscité l'intérêt du CDC et cela a mis en branle le Pentagone. » Il soupira. « Ils craignent que cela soit d'origine extra-terrestre. »

Le front de Carter se creusa. Il pouvait déjà voir les roues tourner.

« Le CDC ? Alors c'est quelque chose de... biologique ? Un virus ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Jack haussa les épaules. Hammond n'avait pas été très causant. Rien que cela avait fait monter la tension de Jack de quelques crans. Quand George n'allait pas droit au but, c'est que quelqu'un tirait les ficelles derrière. Et il n'y avait qu'une poignée de personnes qui pouvait faire cela, dont les trois-quarts à qui Jack ne faisait pas confiance.

« Ils n'en sont pas sûrs, » lui dit-il « Merde... ils ne savent même pas avec certitude que c'est alien. Ca pourrait être une quelconque concoction faite maison. Probablement une sorte de terrorisme biologique. C'est ce que le CDC présume, en tout cas. Mais ça a alerté toutes les huiles informées du Pentagone, et le Home World Security veut s'assurer que cela n'est pas venu par la Porte. Et c'est pourquoi ils envoient quelqu'un pour passer en revue les rapports de mission des six derniers mois – pour voir s'il y a une chance que nous ayons royalement merdé et apporté quelque chose de vraiment vicieux avec nous.

Carter sembla perdue dans ses pensées. Oh, oui. Ces roues étaient définitivement en train de tourner.

« Est-il possible que ce soit quelque chose qu'Anubis a libéré pendant notre combat au-dessus de l'Antarctique ? »

Il y avait déjà pensé... ce qui, d'une certaine façon, le rendit modérément fier.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il y a une chance. Ca pourrait aussi être juste un type dans son garage avec un set de chimie. Nous n'en savons pas assez, pour le moment. Mais... » Et voici le couac. « On m'a ordonné de suspendre tout voyage par la Porte jusqu'à ce que nous sachions davantage. Toutes les équipes off world doivent rejoindre le Site Alpha jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Il eut au moins la satisfaction de voir sa contrariété et son inquiétude reflétées sur son visage. Elle était un bon baromètre. Il se sentit conforté dans son inquiétude.

« Vous devez plaisanter ! » Elle n'était plus si protocolaire, maintenant. « Et Teal'c ? Il est sur Chulak... et l'expédition pour Atlantis ? Ils sont censés partir dans trois jours ! »

Jack soupira.

« Oui... J'ai déjà contacté T. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait rester là-bas s'il le voulait. Et j'ai appelé Weir et remis le voyage vers Pégase pour plus tard. Jusqu'à ce que nous puissions prouver que nous n'en sommes pas la source, nous sommes, pratiquement, au chômage technique.

Carter secouait la tête.

« Ca pourrait prendre des mois pour passer au crible ces rapports de mission... de plus... les examens post-mission sont stricts. Janet... ou le Dr. Warner aurait remarqué quelque chose si c'était venu par la Porte. »

Jack tapota le dessus de sa paillasse distraitement.

« C'est ce que je leur ai dit, » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais ils vont envoyer quelqu'un quand même. Une épidémiologiste. Elle est censée être l'experte dans son domaine, je crois. Ecoutez... » soupira-t-il. « Je sais que cette personne est supposée travailler avec Warner sur ça... mais la moitié du temps Warner ne sait pas reconnaître son stéthoscope de ses... fesses... et personne ne vous arrive à la cheville quand il s'agit de truc alien. » Il la vit rougir légèrement. Juste comme elle l'avait fait la fois où il lui avait dit qu'elle était un trésor national. « En tout cas... j'aimerais que vous travailliez aussi avec elle et essayiez de passer en revue tout ça aussi vite que possible. Avec un peu de chance, cela n'a aucun rapport avec nous et nous pourrons revenir à la normale en quelques jours. »

Carter hocha la tête.

« A vos ordres, monsieur. Bien sûr. »

Jack se sentit soudain las. Peut-être que c'était le manque de nourriture qui se manifestait à nouveau. Il reconsidéra un instant demander à Carter de se joindre à lui pour déjeuner, mais tout aussi rapidement, il écarta l'idée. Elle semblait occupée, de toute façon.

N'ayant rien d'autre à dire, sinon marmonner, « Bien, » il se tourna pour partir.

« Mon Général... » l'appela Carter. « Si vous me permettez de poser une question... qu'est-ce qui a alerté le CDC ? »

Ne le lui avait-il pas dit ? Apparemment non.

« Fausses couches, » dit-il, à voix basse. Elle parut confuse.

« Monsieur ? »

« Des fausses couches... vous savez... les bébés. Apparemment, leur nombre est bien au-delà de la normale, et personne n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi. »

« Vous plaisantez ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je veux dire... non... visiblement non... » bafouilla-t-elle. « Mais... wow. C'est incroyablement... »

« Oui. Ca l'est, » l'interrompit-il. Pour une raison ou une autre, parler de bébés et de grossesses avec Carter le rendit vaguement mal à l'aise. « En tout cas... Hammond envoie le rapport. Je vous le donnerai pour que vous soyez informée. Déjeuner ? »

Merde. Est-ce qu'il avait dit cela tout haut ? C'était sorti avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et pour la seconde fois en presque autant de minutes, il souhaita pouvoir reprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Elle rougit de nouveau et, soudain, ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran de son portable, quoi que ce fut, parut vraiment captivant.

« Merci... mais... »

« Bien sûr... pas de problème, » la coupa-t-il. Il se demanda si elle pouvait sentir combien il était soulagé. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et tenta de sourire. Ca n'alla pas plus loin que ses lèvres.

« Une autre fois, peut-être ? » offrit-elle. C'était une formule de politesse. Bien. Il pouvait jouer aussi.

« Oui – bien sûr... quand vous voulez. » Il lui balança la réponse alors qu'il était déjà à moitié hors de son labo, inhabituellement soulagé d'être hors de sa présence. Oh, oui. Ca s'était vraiment bien passé. Tout aussi bien que le reste de sa journée, pour le moment. Peut-être qu'il y avait une possibilité lointaine que les choses s'améliorent après le déjeuner.

Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il en doutait.

Essayant de ne pas s'appesantir sur l'expression dévastée qu'il avait lui-même mis sur le visage de Carter, Jack se dirigea vers le bureau de Daniel, ne ressentant soudain aucun appétit.

OOOO

Il y avait trois messages sur le répondeur. En faisant dérouler l'identité des correspondants, elle vit que c'était tous les trois de la même personne et elle ne put empêcher un soupir de s'échapper d'au fond d'elle-même. Pete. Encore Pete. Et, oui... Pete pour la troisième fois. Il l'avait appelée trois fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Colorado Springs, ce matin. Et il n'était qu'une heure de l'après-midi.

Elle savait qu'elle se devait de les écouter. Peut-être qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas quand serait la prochaine fois qu'il pourrait prendre un week-end... encore moins si celui-ci correspondrait avec ses congés à elle... Elle jeta rapidement un regard autour d'elle et ne vit rien de ses affaires. Connaissant Pete, ce n'était probablement pas cela du tout, de toute façon. Il était beaucoup plus probable qu'il avait juste appelé pour lui dire qu'il avait passé un super week-end, qu'elle lui manquait déjà et qu'une quelconque chanson à l'eau de rose lui avait fait penser à elle.

Elle secoua doucement la tête et raccrocha le téléphone sur son support, ignorant le clignotement insistant du voyant « nouveau message ». Elle n'était pas d'humeur à gérer Pete pour l'instant. Elle n'avait qu'une maigre heure avant de devoir retourner à la base et, vraiment, Pete était la dernière personne à qui elle voulait penser. Pas après ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

Et il était très probable que le reste de la semaine ne s'arrangerait pas.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de bain et songea à prendre une longue douche chaude avant de retourner travailler. Si elle allait devoir s'accoquiner avec une épidémiologiste quelconque jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse blanchir le SGC, elle supposait qu'elle allait passer beaucoup de temps dans ses quartiers. Ce qui signifiait renoncer au luxe d'une longue douche en privé pendant un certain temps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour voir si elle avait le temps. Merde. Non. Elle n'en avait pas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de jeter quelques trucs dans un sac et manger sur le pouce. Non pas qu'elle avait tellement faim, en fait.

L'invitation à déjeuner du Général lui revint. Il l'avait prise par surprise. Elle avait failli ne pas l'entendre... ce n'était qu'un ou deux battements de cœur après qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il l'avait ajoutée à la fin de son commentaire. Si elle n'avait pas déjà prévu de rendre visite à Cassie à son école, elle aurait accepté... mais il ne lui avait même pas laissé s'expliquer. En fait, au contraire, elle pensait qu'il semblait soulagé qu'elle ait décliné. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Le déjeuner était quelque chose d'habituel pour eux. Eh bien... cela _avait_ été quelque chose d'habituel pour eux. Avant. C'est juste qu'elle ne savait pas avant quoi. Etait-ce la promotion ? Non. Même si cela avait certainement accentué le problème. Mais ce n'était pas la promotion. En fait, elle était quasiment sûre qu'elle pouvait dire exactement le jour et l'heure où leur relation avait été altérée. Et elle savait la personne qui en était responsable.

Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil sur le voyant clignotant du répondeur. Pete.

Sam soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre ; si elle allait être coincée dans la base pendant une longue période, elle aurait besoin d'emporter quelques extras. Se saisissant de son sac de voyage, elle commença à le remplir, mais son esprit n'était pas vraiment à ce qu'il y avait dans ses tiroirs de commode car il rejouait la scène de ce matin, dans son labo.

Elle aurait dû la voir venir, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. La tension entre eux s'était tendue comme un arc. Son attitude vis-à-vis d'elle était devenue de plus en plus distante au cours des mois. Oh, il prétendait qu'il n'y avait rien de différent... il avait toujours son répertoire de blagues et de commentaires. Mais elle savait qu'il l'avait évitée, faisant attention à ne pas passer de temps seul avec elle s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il avait du mal à rencontrer ses yeux, et elle avait l'impression que chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, il y avait une tonalité dans sa voix qu'elle n'entendait pas quand il parlait à Daniel ou à Teal'c. Aujourd'hui avait été inévitable. Ce n'était simplement qu'un exemple extrême de qui ce bouillonnait sous la surface depuis très longtemps.

Et pourtant... elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui l'embêtait. Il avait été évident depuis un certain temps que ces sentiments l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils avaient reconnus il y a de cela si longtemps, n'avaient pas persisté en ce qui le concernait. Elle pouvait comprendre cela. Trop de choses se tenaient entre eux. L'équipe. Le règlement. Leur propension à se fourrer dans des situations mortelles pour ne s'en sortir que de justesse. Sans rien pour la nourrir, la flamme était morte. Du moins en ce qui le concernait. Elle avait continué pendant bien plus longtemps à entretenir la flamme. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que son subconscient sur le Prométhée ne l'ait aidée à clarifier certaines choses.

Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas du tout à saisir, cependant, c'était que s'il avait renoncé à elle il y a de cela si longtemps, comme elle l'avait cru, alors pourquoi agissait-il maintenant comme si ce n'était pas le cas. A moins qu'elle ait mal interprété tout cela, bien sûr – ce qui était, supposait-elle, tout à fait possible. Peut-être que cela n'avait rien à voir du tout avec Pete.

Une pensée glaciale la frappa au visage et Sam s'arrêta, un pied en l'air. Et si ce n'était pas personnel – et si c'était professionnel ?

Se pouvait-il que ce soit cela ?

Elle tourna et retourna cette possibilité dans sa tête.

Peut-être qu'il avait des doutes de lui avoir laissé les rênes de SG-1. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle n'était pas prête à diriger l'équipe phare du SGC. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle n'était pas capable de commander. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle n'était pas prête.

Non. Ce n'était pas cela. Ca ne pouvait pas être cela.

Elle refoula ces pensées et recommença à faire son sac. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, il ne l'aurait jamais promue pour commencer. Il lui avait donné SG-1 à la place de Reynolds ou quelqu'un d'autre qui était déjà Colonel.

_J'ai confiance en vous._

C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le Tel'tak quand il lui avait cédé le commandement de l'équipe pendant qu'ils se rendaient sur Proclarush. Elle se souvenait du son de sa voix. Il était déjà en train de leur échapper. Mais il l'avait regardée – ce qui avait dynamisé sa confiance. Ce qui était arrivé après avait été comme par instinct. Jusqu'au moment où elle l'avait vu congelé dans ce caisson de stase. Ce n'est qu'alors que sa certitude avait commencé à vaciller.

Plus tard, cependant, il lui avait dit combien il était fier d'elle – après qu'il lui ait épinglé ces feuilles en argent sur ses épaules. Et elle savait qu'il le pensait. Ses yeux étaient en accord avec le sourire sur son visage, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Et puis, ils étaient revenus aux affaires, comme toujours.

Excepté qu'aujourd'hui avait été incroyablement inhabituel, de bien des manières. Sur le Prométhée, sa vision du Général, créée par son traumatisme crânien, avait tenté de la convaincre qu'il n'était pas si complexe que cela. Eh bien... elle ne partageait pas cet avis. Jack O'Neill était l'un des individus les plus compliqués et frustrants qu'elle avait connus de sa vie. Non pas que cette connaissance changeait quoi que ce soit en la matière.

Sam finit par fermer la fermeture éclair de son sac. La complexité d'un certain général de l'Air Force n'avait aucun rapport avec le problème actuel de toute façon. Ils avaient tourné la page. Tous les deux. Alors, vraiment – à quoi servait-il de s'y appesantir.

Sam regarda sa montre. L'heure d'y aller. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, et elle eut la plus étrange des sensations. C'était comme si elle partait pour la dernière fois. Ridicule, elle le savait. Mais... bizarre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des idées folles comme cela, et pourtant une vague sensation qu'elle disait adieu persista.

Ressaisis-toi, Sam, se dit-elle en soulevant le sac du lit. Lorsqu'elle passa par la cuisine, elle prit une orange du bol de fruits sur le comptoir. Elle n'avait toujours pas faim ; elle la garderait pour plus tard.

Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle jeta son sac sur le siège arrière de la voiture, elle se figea et regarda de nouveau sa maison. Cette sensation était encore là. Comme si c'était son dernier coup d'œil. Sam frissonna involontairement et se glissa derrière le volant, se demandant si elle allait aimer quoi que ce soit de cette journée.

OOOO

« Dites-moi que nous n'avons pas rapporté ce truc par la Porte. »

Sam regarda le Général s'asseoir sur le fauteuil au bout de la table de briefing. Son genou faisait des siennes, elle pouvait le dire. Elle pouvait toujours le dire. Quand il marchait, il y exerçait moins de pression, oh, à peine, mais cela lui donnait une démarche légèrement bondissante. Et la façon qu'il avait de s'asseoir, faisant en sorte de ne pas le plier trop vite... bien que, elle le savait, il espérait donner à tout le monde l'impression de s'asseoir paresseusement. C'est alors que cela lui frappa l'esprit : à quel point elle était en accord avec lui, comment elle pouvait lire ses moindres mouvements, comprendre ce qui était derrière chacun de ses gestes, interpréter ce qui était derrière chaque inflexion de sa voix... sauf, bien sûr, quand cela la concernait.

Le froissement de papier à côté d'elle rompit le fil de ses pensées. Le Dr. Stanton lui passait un petit paquet et elle glissa une copie vers le Général. Comme il tendait le bras pour les prendre, sa main frôla brièvement la sienne. Sa réaction à son contact la surprit : elle eut le souffle coupé, pour un très bref instant. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir s'il avait remarqué sa réaction, mais il paraissait totalement inconscient ; Sam se détendit. OK... autant qu'elle pouvait se détendre étant donné les circonstances. Elle était fatiguée et plus qu'un peu frustrée après avoir passé six jours à reprendre point par point les rapports de missions avec le Dr. Stanton. Les choses comme la main de son supérieur se posant brièvement sur la sienne n'aurait dû avoir eu aucun effet sur elle. Elle était sûre que c'était juste la fatigue.

« Je le souhaiterais, Général. » Le Dr. Stanton répondait à la question du Général. « Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Pas quand j'examine les évidences. »

Sam entendit le Général soupirer profondément. Pas son soupir patient signifiant « Je-supporterai-cette-connerie-s'il-le-faut », mais son soupir qui voulait dire « Bon-sang-mais-je-savais-que-vous-alliez-dire-ça ». Le genre qu'il poussait habituellement quand il entendant le son révélateur d'une arme être armée et dirigée dans sa direction. Et dans ce cas précis, il avait raison. Il y avait un très gros canon en place et il était dirigé en plein sur le SGC.

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse. Il regarda Sam, aussi elle répondit.

« C'est le problème, mon Général. Rien. Absolument aucune preuve qu'une équipe SG ait ramené quelque chose avec elle par la Porte. Tous les examens médicaux se sont révélés nickel, sur une durée d'un an. »

« Alors comment cela peut-il être notre faute ? »

Sam s'adossa à son fauteuil et laissa le Dr. Stanton répondre à celle-ci. L'épidémiologiste prit la télécommande et la pointa sur l'écran. Une carte apparut sur l'écran.

« Quand nous observons le déclenchement de la maladie, nous essayons de suivre la piste jusqu'au commencement. Ceci est la carte montrant notre problème tel qu'il apparaît actuellement. »

La carte des Etats-Unis se retrouva parsemée de paquets de points rouges.

« Si nous remontons chaque zone dans le temps, basé par l'apparition des premiers cas de fausses couches, nous obtenons ceci. »

L'écran clignota de carte en carte. Dans chaque cas, de moins en moins de paquets de points apparaissaient, comme si on regardait les rides dans un étang se rétrécirent au lieu de s'élargirent. Un lieu resta constamment sur chaque image : Colorado Springs.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, le premier et... » Elle changea d'images pour passer sur une où on voyait les noms des rues de la ville. « Les cas les plus nombreux se sont produits juste ici. En fait, trente pour cent des femmes de cette zone qui ont fait une fausse couche connaissaient une personne qui travaillait soit au SGC soit au NORAD, soit travaillaient elles-mêmes ici. Il y a au moins cinq épouses du personnel du SGC qui ont fait une fausse couche, y compris la femme du Colonel Dixon. »

« Oh, » grogna Jack. Sam s'était sentie pareil quand les données lui avaient été présentées. Elle se souvenait du chagrin de Dave à cette perte. Il se plaignait beaucoup de ses enfants, mais elle savait qu'il adorait sa famille.

« Même si nous n'avons pas pu pointer précisément la cause exacte, je pense que les preuves parlent d'elles-mêmes, Général. Quoi que ce soit, il vient forcément de la Porte. Vos gens ont rapporté une contagion alien sur Terre. »

Sam ne put se retenir de jeter un regard noir au Dr. Stanton. Etonnamment, il avait été facile de travailler avec la femme. Elle était intelligente, comprenait vite et n'avait pas peur de retrousser ses manches pour que le travail soit fait ; de bien des façons, elle lui rappelait Janet. Mais elle avait aussi une langue acérée et n'avait absolument aucune finesse quand il en venait au problème en question. Cela la rendait... irritable.

« Carter ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Le Général semblait avoir laissé la remarque de l'épidémiologiste glisser sur lui. Elle ressentit une bouffée d'admiration. En dépit de ce qu'il pensait peut-être de lui-même, Sam trouvait qu'il commandait sacrément bien la base. Son style n'était pas tout à fait celui du Général Hammond, mais c'était tout à fait lui.

« Je déteste le dire, monsieur, mais je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Même si les examens post-missions n'ont rien montré, on ne peut pas nier les preuves. Ce sont peut-être des présomptions, mais ça tient la route. Nous avons là le déclenchement de quelque chose, et j'ai bien peur que cela ne vienne d'ici. »

A la suite de sa confirmation des conclusions du Dr. Stanton, le Général parut abattu. Sam souhaita avoir pu contredire les découvertes, mais les faits étaient trop flagrants pour les contester.

« Okay... alors... que faisons-nous maintenant ? Nous avons déjà fermé la Porte... bien que c'est comme de fermer la porte de l'étable après que les chevaux se soient échappés, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« A moins que... ou jusqu'à ce que... nous sachions exactement à quoi nous avons affaire ici, je ne peux pas, de bonne foi, recommander que vous rameniez vos gens sur Terre, Général. S'ils sont infectés, ils pourraient aggraver le problème. Ou démarrer une toute nouvelle contagion. Je ferai mon rapport au cours de la conférence de cet après-midi avec le Général Hammond et les Chefs d'Etat Major, mais je ne peux pas, en toute conscience, recommander la reprise normale des activités jusqu'à ce que nous sachions à quoi nous faisons face ici. J'ai bien peur que le SGC ne soit sous quarantaine pour une période indéterminée. »

Sam la regarda fixement. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de cela.

« Quarantaine ? Pourquoi ? Le virus, ou quoi que ce soit, est déjà dehors ! En quoi mettre le SGC en quarantaine va-t-il arranger cela ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, Colonel. Endiguement. Nous n'avons aucune idée de la virulence de ceci. Ca pourrait être incroyablement contagieux... ça pourrait être très limité. Nous ne le savons pas. Je pense que les preuves suggèrent la première hypothèse, si l'on considère l'étendue. Et je n'ai même pas sorti la carte du reste du monde. Ca commence à apparaître dans d'autres pays. Nous allons avoir une pandémie mondiale entre nos mains si nous ne sommes pas prudents. Il faut l'arrêter ici. »

Sam jeta au Général un regard. Elle se demanda s'il allait combattre cela. Très bien... la quarantaine de la base, elle pouvait le comprendre ; pas nécessairement être d'accord avec, mais le comprendre. Mais ne pas pouvoir ramener leurs gens sur Terre – elle était certaine que le Général argumenterait ce point-là. Même si le Site Alpha était équipé pour subvenir aux besoins d'un nombre de personnes bien plus grand que maintenant, les installations étaient encore du préfabriqué, au mieux. Ils venaient juste de démarrer les travaux pour installer une base semblable au SGC. Elle savait qu'un escadron du Génie était là-bas et travaillait sur le site. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être terminé.

Le Général, cependant, avait ses sourcils haussés, ses yeux étudiant la feuille devant lui. Elle pensa voir un mouvement de ses épaules, comme s'il s'apprêtait à pousser un de ses soupirs d'une patience à toute épreuve, mais il secoua finalement doucement sa tête.

« Très bien. Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons discuté de ça avec le Homeworld et les huiles du Pentagone, nous nous mettrons en quarantaine. Carter – contactez Pierce au Site Alpha. Dites-lui qu'il va avoir des invités de longue durée. »

« Mon Général ? » Cela sortit moitié comme une question et moitié avec incrédulité. Il jeta dans sa direction un regard interrogateur de même calibre.

« Quoi ? »

Sam se retrouva soudain à chercher ses mots. En sept ans, elle s'était habituée à donner à son supérieur son avis personnel sur la plupart des sujets. Il les avait toujours bien reçus... okay, en grande partie, même si son avis à lui différait du sien. Pour une raison ou une autre, cependant, de le voir au bout de la table et non pas à ses côtés, comme ils s'étaient habitués à s'installer dans cette salle, lui fit presque reconsidérer son désir de parler. Et pourtant, elle ne ferait pas son travail si elle ne parlait pas.

« Je pense que laisser nos hommes sur le Site Alpha est, à franchement parler, exagéré. Si la contamination a déjà eu lieu, alors l'exposition n'a plus de sens. C'est mieux de les avoir ici en quarantaine qu'off world, d'après moi. Il n'y a aucun risque ajouté à les ramener ici pour autant qu'ils ne quittent pas la base. »

Elle vit ses yeux passer d'elle à la femme assise à côté d'elle, puis revenir à elle. Pendant un instant, elle crut voir... quelque chose... dans son coup d'œil vers elle. Sympathie ? Excuse ? C'était trop bref pour dire, et c'était parti tout aussi vite que c'était apparu.

« Pour l'heure, mes ordres demeurent ce qu'ils sont. Pas de passage de la Porte. Vous pourrez plaider votre cause cet après-midi, Colonel. Mais jusque-là, toujours pas de missions. » Il repoussa son fauteuil et se leva... trop vite, remarqua Sam. Il y eut une légère grimace sur son visage, son genou ayant dû protester. Puis, sans la regarder, ou même s'attarder pour leur habituelle discussion en aparté, il se retourna et sortit.

Cela la frappa alors. Avec pas moins d'effet qu'une seringue hypodermique. Intellectuellement, bien sûr, elle l'avait su. Mais savoir et _savoir_ était deux choses complètement différentes. Il ne lui appartenait vraiment plus – à SG1, se corrigea-t-elle. Il appartenait à toute la base et à tout son personnel. Et tout le personnel de la base lui appartenait. C'était comme si un grand abîme s'était ouvert entre eux. Tant de choses les avaient séparés dernièrement. Peut-être que Pete n'était qu'une partie du problème. Peut-être que le plus grand changement était en fait venu de cela.

Une profonde tristesse l'envahit. Même quand elle avait accepté qu'il n'y avait pas de futur pour eux en dehors de Cheyenne Mountain, elle avait trouvé consolation dans le fait de pouvoir au moins travailler avec lui, d'être avec lui, presque quotidiennement, même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'amis... collègues... coéquipiers. Maintenant, même cela était parti. Il avait accepté la promotion et avait continué son chemin, comme il venait de le faire maintenant, et ne s'était jamais retourné. Cette proximité, ce – lien – avait été brisé. Cela ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami.

OOOO

_**Incursion temporelle n°3**_

_**Infection Moins Quatorze Jours**_

_La pièce était presque noire. Pas noir comme lorsque vous êtes ébloui par la lumière, comme elle l'avait été dans certains vieux films que son père lui avait une fois montrés, mais remarquez, pas si éloigné de ça non plus. Elle avait remarqué la fenêtre d'observation en hauteur et devant elle quand elle était entrée la première fois. Des formes noires se déplaçaient dans ses profondeurs sans lumière. Elle aurait une audience, de cela elle en était certaine. Et vu sa situation, ça ne lui posait pas de problème. C'était le plus loin qu'elle avait été jusque là ; le plus de crédibilité qu'elle avait obtenue. Il y avait, bien sûr, le petit problème des deux gardes armés juste à l'extérieur de la porte. Et le fait que cette fois-ci, ils avaient fait venir de Washington, par avion, un type du NID pour l'interroger. Mais elle savait aussi qui étaient ces formes qui se déplaçaient derrière cette vitre, et elle savait que si elle pouvait faire en sorte qu'ils la croient cette fois, ce que l'homme en costume venu de DC dirait n'aurait pas d'importance ; elle aurait gagné._

_Elle entendit la porte avant de la voir s'ouvrir. Le léger déclic aurait peut-être été imperceptible à la plupart des oreilles humaines, mais pas aux siennes qui avaient été améliorées. Ils ne l'avaient pas découvert, pas encore, ce qui était bien. Plus ils pensaient qu'elle était comme eux, moins ils auraient de raison d'avoir peur d'elle... et à cause de cette peur, de mettre en doute son histoire. Parce que son histoire était vraie. Et bien trop terrifiante pour l'ignorer._

_L'homme était grand. Pas trop mal de sa personne, si vous aimiez son genre. Personnellement, ce n'était pas le sien, mais elle pouvait voir pourquoi, parfois, certaines femmes auraient pu le trouver attirant. Etant donné sa taille, il aurait pu être intimidant, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il ne l'était pas. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Il eut même un faible sourire en lui faisant un signe de tête en s'asseyant. Peut-être que cette fois allait être plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé._

_Il déplaça légèrement sa chaise et repositionna sur la table le micro un peu plus près de là où elle était assise. Elle pouvait voir la caméra, perchée sur un trépied dans le coin de la pièce, zoomer, elle le savait, sur son visage. Le Commandeur lui avait dit qu'elle devait s'y attendre. C'était ainsi que les choses se faisaient ici. Elle devait avouer que cela lui donnait une vague sensation de malaise d'être sous un examen aussi minutieux. Pourtant... n'importe quoi pour la mission. Il n'y avait rien de plus important que cela. Il n'y avait personne de plus important que cela. Pas même elle._

_« Je suis l'Agent Barrett du NID, et si vous êtes prête, nous allons commencer, » dit son interrogateur. Elle hocha la tête. Bien. Concis et droit au but. Plus vite elle commencerait, plus vite ce serait fini._

_« Pour les archives, pourriez-vous dire votre nom, je vous prie ? »_

_« Jade. »_

_« Et votre nom de famille... ? »_

_« Jade suffira. »_

_Il l'étudia pendant un instant, une étrange expression passant brièvement sur son visage._

_« Très bien. Miss Jade... »_

_« Juste... Jade, s'il vous plait. »_

_Il haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris, mais acquiesça légèrement avant de continuer._

_« Comme vous voudrez. Jade... vous clamez venir du futur... approximativement... » Il étudia les notes sur un calepin qu'il avait sorti d'une serviette. « Trente ans dans le futur, pour être précis. Est-ce exact ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Et vous dites que vous êtes retournée dans votre passé... »_

_« Ce n'est pas mon passé, » l'interrompit-elle, ayant besoin de clarifier. « C'est le passé de la Terre. Je ne naîtrais pas avant deux ans. »_

_« Très bien... vous dites que vous êtes retournée dans le passé de la Terre pour empêcher un cataclysme de se produire, lequel mettra la Terre sur le chemin d'une annihilation totale. »_

_« Et à la quasi extinction de la race humaine. C'est exact, » ajouta-t-elle._

_Jade pouvait dire que l'Agent Barrett était habitué à traiter avec le quasi inconcevable. Il ne battit même pas un cil. Elle apprécia l'homme encore plus._

_« Pour autant que je comprenne le phénomène du voyage dans le temps, » continua Barrett, « Est-ce que ce que vous clamez faire n'est pas contre les règles ? Ne risquez-vous pas d'initier le Paradoxe du Grand-Père en affectant le passé ? »_

_« C'est justement le but. Je dois affecter le passé. Pour empêcher le futur d'arriver. Même si cela signifie que dans ce futur-là, je n'existerai pas. Ma mission est à ce point importante. »_

_Barrett se renfrogna._

_« Vous parlez de votre mission. Pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus ? »_

_« Non. »_

_Barrett, qui était en train d'étudier ses notes, formulant déjà sa prochaine question, leva brusquement la tête et la regarda avec surprise._

_« Non ? » répéta-t-il, visiblement interloqué._

_Elle secoua la tête pour souligner son refus._

_« Non. Pas jusqu'à ce que vous me laissiez vous dire toute l'histoire. Ce n'est que quand vous comprendrez ce qui est en jeu ici que ma mission aura un sens pour vous. »_

_« Je vois, » murmura Barrett, griffonnant quelques notes._

_« Non... je ne pense pas que vous voyiez, » reprit Jade. Peut-être que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'elle l'avait pensé au début._

_« Très bien. Nous avons deux heures de bande vidéo dans la caméra. Je vous en prie, écoutons votre histoire. » Il s'adossa à son siège, croisa les bras et la regarda. Une posture typique de défense si elle en avait jamais vue une. Il lui faisait donc plaisir. Bien. Peut-être qu'il changerait de ton quand elle en aurait fini. Elle l'espérait certainement. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire cela une quatrième fois._

_Elle pouvait dire, de par sa vision périphérique, que les gens dans la pièce au-dessus, s'installaient aussi sur leurs sièges. L'heure était venue. Elle espérait que cette fois, elle pourrait faire une différence. _


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTIE 2**

_**Infection Plus Sept Mois**_

« Ne le prenez pas mal, Sam… mais vous avez une mine affreuse. »

Sam leva la tête de son assiette qu'elle n'avait pas touchée et cligna des yeux en regardant Daniel alors qu'il posait son plateau sur la table et s'asseyait en face d'elle.

« Je suis désolée, Daniel… vous disiez ? »

Il lui fit un sourire mi-contrit.

« Ce n'est rien. Quelque chose de mangeable ce soir ? » dit-il en montrant du doigt la nourriture, qui ressemblait au contenu de son assiette. Elle secoua la tête.

« Pas d'après mes papilles gustatives. Si vous avez faim, je vous offre le mien. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir avaler davantage de steak haché. »

Daniel étudia la sauce visqueuse et la concoction de champignons en boîte dans l'assiette de Sam et secoua la tête.

« Je crois que je vais passer mon tour, merci. » Sam sentit son regard la transpercer. Elle leva la tête et rencontra ses yeux bleus qui l'étudiaient à travers ses lunettes.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle avait sur le bout de la langue une remarque du genre 'est-ce qu'il m'est poussé un troisième œil ?', mais elle se retint de la proférer. Le seuil d'irritabilité au SGC était bas ces jours-ci, y compris pour elle-même. Cela prenait un effort supplémentaire pour ne pas répliquer sèchement à la moindre chose. En tant qu'officier, elle se devait de montrer l'exemple. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de Daniel.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il. L'inquiétude sincère dans sa voix lui fit regretter instantanément l'irritation qu'elle avait ressentie un instant plus tôt. Faites confiance à Daniel pour aller au cœur du problème. C'était une attaque sournoise. Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette, ne rencontrant pas son regard.

« Oui. Très bien. Eh bien... vous savez. Aussi bien que tout le monde, étant donné les circonstances. »

Elle pouvait toujours sentir ses yeux sur elle. Elle piqua sa fourchette dans la purée. Quand elle était enfant, elle faisait un tas pour que la sauce puisse couler le long des pentes de la montagne de purée. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de faire cela et s'arrêta.

« Bien. C'est juste que le reste d'entre nous n'est pas debout jour et nuit à travailler avec le Dr. Warner et le Dr. Stanton pour tenter de comprendre d'où ce truc est venu. Et je sais avec certitude qu'eux deux dorment bien plus que vous. Les quartiers de Warner sont dans le même couloir que les miens et il est au lit à dix heures tous les soirs. Et Stanton paraît plutôt bien reposée chaque fois que je la vois dans les couloirs. »

« Je me repose tout plein, Daniel, » lui assura-t-elle, levant brièvement les yeux et lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Il ne répondit pas à son sourire.

« Non, Sam. Vous ne vous reposez pas. Je le sais. Jack le sait. Tout le monde le sait. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de vous regarder et nous pouvons le dire. Vous nous inquiétez. Surtout Jack. »

Sam déglutit le nœud au fond de sa gorge. L'inquiétude de Daniel – celle du Général – l'avait prise par surprise. Elle pensait qu'elle avait plutôt assez bien caché sa fatigue. Et voilà une illusion d'envolée.

« Ecoutez... Je sais que vous voulez reprendre le cours de votre vie. Comme nous tous. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous tuer pour faire cela, Sam. Ce n'est pas comme si ce qui est arrivé était de votre faute. Et je suis sûr que Pete comprend que parfois des trucs comme ça arrivent ici, même si vous n'avez pas pu lui dire toute l'histoire. »

Sam sentit ses joues brûler. Pete. Elle avait à peine pensé à lui au cours de ces dix semaines. Pas depuis qu'elle lui avait laissé un message lui disant qu'elle ne serait pas chez elle pour un temps indéfini. Il connaissait suffisamment de son travail pour comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire davantage au téléphone, encore moins sur une boîte vocale, et elle avait été assez catégorique en insistant qu'il ne devait en aucun cas tenter de la contacter. Après cela, il s'était complètement évanoui de ses pensées. Jusqu'à maintenant. C'était la présomption de Daniel que sa quête de la source de la contagion était nourrie par un désir de retrouver cet aspect de sa vie qui l'avait faite rougir. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus loin de la vérité.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je fais cela, Daniel. Je veux dire... bien sûr, nous voulons tous sortir d'ici, mais ce n'est pas l'important. Ils insinuent que c'était à cause d'une négligence de notre part que cela est arrivé et je n'accepte pas cela. Nous avons des hommes à nous coincés off world qu'il nous faut ramener chez nous ! Et je serai damnée si je reste assise là et les laisse fermer le SGC pendant le commandement du Général et jeter la responsabilité sur lui ! »

Les mots se déversèrent avec une passion qui la surprit elle-même. Daniel et elle se regardèrent pendant un moment et elle vit la compréhension se faire jour en lui. Ses sourcils se levèrent d'un coup et il prit la salière.

« Ahh, » fut tout ce qu'il dit en assaisonnant généreusement ses petits pois. Son visage brûlait encore ; pour la vraie raison, cette fois, et elle retourna son attention à son assiette, poignardant violemment la montagne de purée. Sa fourchette frappa l'assiette et fit un son ressemblant à celui que font les ongles sur un tableau noir. Elle grimaça.

« En tout cas, j'ai... nous avons jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine pour fournir ce que nous avons trouvé. Le Pentagone et le Homeworld Security ont étouffé tout cela pour le moment. Seul le Président est au courant. Mais ils vont devoir prendre une décision rapidement. Ca coûte trop cher de simplement allumer la lumière ici pour n'être rien de plus qu'un quartier d'isolement. Si nous n'arrivons pas à trouver la source de ceci, ils vont mettre au placard la Porte des étoiles et nous transférer quelque part ailleurs. »

« Et Reynolds, Dixon... et toutes ces personnes sur le Site Alpha... »

« Ils ne rentreront jamais à la maison. Du moins pas pour un long moment, » conclut-elle pour lui. « Et qui sait quand nous reverrons un jour Teal'c. Et ce n'est pas comme si les ramener chez nous est le seul problème, Daniel. » Elle posa sa fourchette inutile et se pencha par-dessus la table, sa voix baissant à un murmure. « Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'Anubis est toujours là-dehors... Nous l'avons peut-être envoyé sur une planète de glace, mais je parierai volontiers qu'il va encore se montrer. Et nous ne pouvons pas ignorer les Réplicateurs non plus. Numéro Cinq était plutôt furax pour ce que je... ce que nous lui avons fait, je ne pense donc pas que c'est la dernière fois que nous les avons vus. Sans la Porte, il nous manquera plein d'informations sur ce qui se passe dans la galaxie. Il reste une très faible quantité d'énergie dans le ZPM de l'Antarctique... qui sait si nous serons même capable de faire remarcher le Fauteuil des Anciens si nous en avons besoin. Cela ne laisse que le Prométhée et une flottille de F302 pour défendre cette planète. Ca ne va pas suffire, si et quand le temps viendra. »

« Je pensais que nous avions d'autres vaisseaux en attente ? » demanda Daniel, plissant les yeux sur son steak avant de le découper.

Sam s'adossa sur sa chaise et soupira.

« C'est vrai... du moins, il y en a trois en production, en comptant celui pour les Russes, et deux de plus qui sont prévus. Mais beaucoup des spécifications dépendent de certaines technologies Asgard que nous n'avons pas encore. Si nous enterrons la Porte, nous ne les obtiendrons peut-être jamais. »

« Parlant des Asgard... qu'en est-il de leur demander de l'aide... ou est-ce que ceci fait encore partie de ce traité de « planète protégée » ? » Il inspectait la viande au bout de sa fourchette comme si c'était une sorte d'artéfact déterré d'une ruine ancienne.

« Oui. Désastres naturels et tout le tintouin. De plus, ils sont toujours occupés avec les Réplicateurs. La dernière nouvelle que j'ai eue c'est qu'ils modifiaient ces armes que le Colonel... je veux dire, le Général O'Neill a fabriqué à partir de la Banque de Données des Anciens pour l'utiliser à plus grande échelle. Mais à franchement parler, nous sommes moins que rien comparés à ce à quoi qu'ils doivent faire face. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions compter sur eux, peu importe combien de fois nous avons sauvé leurs jolies petites fesses. »

Elle vit les coins de la bouche de Daniel remuer en un demi-sourire et elle réalisa qu'elle venait de répéter une des formules que le Général O'Neill utilisait souvent à propos des Asgard. Bon, au moins elle n'avait pas dit « pour l'amour du ciel »...

« Et je suppose que les Tok'ra sont hors de l'équation après ce qui est arrivé sur le Site Alpha. »

Sam acquiesça, regardant de nouveau son assiette. Elle n'avait pas vu son père depuis des mois et n'avait reçu que deux messages de lui entre temps. Elle avait essayé très dur de ne pas penser à quel point il lui manquait... ou dans quels dangers il pouvait être, maintenant qu'Anubis avait une armée de Guerriers Kull à sa disposition. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas assez à s'inquiéter déjà.

« Alors... ça ne laisse que nous, » conclut Daniel d'une voix lasse. « Ou plus précisément, vous. »

Sam eut un rire sans joie.

« Bien sûr. Pas de pression, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, » dit doucement Daniel. Sam refusa de lever les yeux. Elle pouvait dire qu'il y avait de la compassion dans son regard rien qu'au simple son de sa voix. Si elle s'y laissait prendre, cela pourrait la submerger. Et elle n'était pas au bon endroit pour être dominée par ses émotions. Il y avait trop de choses qui nécessitaient toute son attention. Trop de choses étaient en jeu.

« Ecoutez... Sam... »

Une partie d'elle voulait étrangler Daniel. Elle pouvait vraiment comprendre pourquoi des fois le Général O'Neill lui avait dit de la boucler. Il ne renonçait jamais. Bien intentionné, mais implacable.

« Je sais que beaucoup de choses sont en jeu. Pour tous. Mais je dis juste que... nous sommes là, si vous avez besoin de nous. »

Nous. Avec Teal'c coincé sur Chulak, Daniel ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule autre personne. Et de toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, elle savait que s'il y avait une personne vers qui elle ne pouvait pas se tourner, maintenant, pour la soutenir – émotionnellement ou autre – c'était lui. Et pourtant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait partager avec Daniel. Elle se força à sourire et posa son verre d'eau vide sur son plateau.

« Merci, Daniel. J'apprécie, vraiment. » Elle se leva et prit le plateau. Temps de partir. Temps de partir aussi vite que possible. Parce qu'il y avait du travail à faire, et il ne restait pas tellement de temps pour le faire, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la soudaine sensation de picotement qu'elle ressentait dans ses yeux. Sans un autre mot à Daniel, elle alla déposer son plateau et retourna à son labo par le chemin le plus long. Le temps qu'elle y arrive, elle était prête à reprendre son travail.

OOOO

La vapeur qui montait du mug de café de Daniel était hypnotisante. OK, pas exactement hypnotisante, mais au moins c'était quelque chose sur quoi porter ses yeux, quelque choses sur quoi se concentrer pendant qu'ils attendaient. Normalement, elle serait celle à se lever d'un bond pour bricoler avec les connexions vidéo lorsque l'écran était devenu noir, mais elle était trop hébétée pour se préoccuper de câbles S-Video et de ports USB à cet instant. De plus, le Sgt. Harriman était plus que capable de rétablir la liaison avec le Pentagone, aussi elle observa les volutes de fumées qui s'élevaient et s'évanouissaient, et elle attendit.

L'écran revint tout d'un coup à la vie. L'image du Pentagone était visible une fois de plus. Soit ils avaient des problèmes de leur côté aussi, soit ils n'étaient pas prêts à commencer à l'heure, laquelle – Sam vérifia sa montre – était il y a de cela cinq minutes. Au haut bout de la table, le Général O'Neill tapotait distraitement son stylo. Etait-ce son imagination ou est-ce que ses cheveux étaient devenus plus gris au cours des semaines passées ? Si tard dans la journée, on voyait que cela faisait bien des heures depuis qu'il s'était rasé. Remarquez, aucun d'entre eux n'était tiré à quatre épingles. Le Dr. Stanton, en face d'elle, semblait même plus tendue qu'à l'accoutumée. Sam soupira intérieurement. Ce qui avait commencé comme une bonne relation de travail avec elle s'était transformée en une tension perpétuelle une fois que la quarantaine avait été déclarée. Les quelques jours... peut-être même quelques semaines... étaient devenus des mois. Stanton n'avait pas bien supporté cela. Personne, en fait. Même Sam, qui était habituée à de longs séjours sous terre, avait trouvé que l'isolation et le manque de liberté étaient oppressants. Les quelques heures par jour pendant lesquelles le personnel montait, par rotation, à la surface pour un peu d'air frais, de soleil et d'exercices avaient été terriblement insuffisant. Non pas qu'elle en avait profité très souvent, de toute façon. Il y avait eu trop à faire pour passer un temps précieux à la surface. Trop à faire et qui s'était soldé, après tout ce temps, à pas grand-chose. C'était tout juste si elle se retint de casser net son stylo de frustration.

Assis plus loin, il y avait le Dr. Warner, visiblement gigotant de nervosité. En dépit de l'estimation du Général de ses capacités, Sam l'avait trouvé plus que capable au cours des mois passés, même si sa nervosité l'avait mise au bord de la crise de nerfs à plusieurs reprises. Au moins elle n'avait pas été coincée avec Bill Lee. Il était en vacances quand toute cette débâcle avait débuté et il avait dû rester tranquillement assis chez lui. Sam en était plus que reconnaissante.

« Walter ? » Le Général jeta un regard à la fois las et impatient en direction du technicien.

« Nous sommes en ligne, mon Général. Nous attendons juste qu'ils soient prêts. Une fois qu'ils... »

Il fut interrompu lorsque l'image sur l'écran sauta et à la place de l'image du Pentagone, le Major Davis apparut.

« Peu importe, » marmonna Walter et il sortit de la pièce. Sam sentit la tension monter de quelques crans comme tous les regards se dirigeaient vers l'écran vidéo. C'était parti.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'image fut rajustée pour que la vue inclut non seulement le Major Davis, mais le Général Hammond et deux autres généraux. Sam en reconnut un, le Général Vidrine ; elle ne connaissait pas l'autre. Il était évident, cependant, que qui qu'il soit, il présidait cette réunion.

« Nous nous passerons des plaisanteries d'usages, mesdames et messieurs, » dit-il brusquement. « Passons directement aux choses sérieuses... » Il regarda droit dans l'écran et Sam eut l'impression qu'il regardait dans les yeux toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Un froncement passa sur son visage.

« Dr. Jackson... que faites-vous ici ? »

Sam vit tous les regards se tourner vers Daniel. Il parut perplexe.

« Daniel est membre de SG-1, monsieur, » s'entendit-elle répondre. Elle commandait SG-1 et Daniel était de sa responsabilité. Le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas invité elle-même à cette réunion ne voulait rien dire.

Le général inconnu du Pentagone tapota le bout des doigts de ses mains serrées, le froncement de sourcils se creusant davantage.

« Ceci est une réunion de haut niveau de l'armée des Etats-Unis impliquant des sujets top secrets, Colonel. La présence du Dr. Jackson n'est pas appropriée. »

Sam entendit Daniel s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Il agita un doigt en l'air comme s'il corrigeait l'orthographe de son nom. « Si je me souviens correctement, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je travaillais pour l'armée... et, tout laisse à penser que j'ai probablement une autorisation plus élevée que la moitié du Pentagone... donc si... »

« Oh, laissez-le rester, George, » interrompit le Général O'Neill d'un ton que Sam connaissait et qui signifiait qu'il voulait arrêter cette idiotie. « Il était là au commencement. Il peut tout aussi bien être là à la fin. »

Daniel cligna des yeux et son regard fit l'aller retour entre le Général O'Neill et elle-même. Elle haussa les épaules imperceptiblement, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ne pouvait parler que d'une seule fin possible, en considérant leur absence de découverte. Pourtant... Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ça en viendrait vraiment à cela.

« La fin ? La fin de quoi ? » La voix de Daniel monta légèrement, mais personne ne lui répondit. Du moins pas directement.

« Je prendrai la responsabilité de la présence du Dr. Jackson. » La voix de baryton du Général Hammond parvint par la liaison et elle reporta ses yeux sur l'écran. Il y avait une certaine dynamique dans la salle de conférence à Washington qu'elle ne comprenait pas complètement. Le général anonyme parut évaluer les mots de Hammond pendant un instant avant d'accepter.

« Très bien..., » dit-il au bout du compte.

« La fin de quoi ? » persista Daniel, encore plus fort.

« ... pour aussi longtemps qu'il reste silencieux, » ajouta le général, avec un regard noir dirigé par l'intermédiaire de l'écran sur l'archéologue. Daniel se tourna vers le Général O'Neill.

« Jack ? »

« Restez silencieux, Daniel. Ou partez. »

Le front de Daniel se creusa de rides à l'ultimatum. Sam ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Le Général prenait rarement ce ton avec Daniel. Ca devait être le stress. Ils le ressentaient tous. Et le Général devait le ressentir plus que quiconque. Elle se retrouva soudain à étudier ses mains, une vague d'écoeurement passant en elle. C'était sa faute. Elle lui avait fait défaut. Elle avait été si certaine de pouvoir découvrir la source de cette contagion... de prouver qu'il n'y avait pas eu de négligence et que les choses ne s'étaient pas dégénérées sous le commandement du Général O'Neill. Mais la preuve lui avait échappé. Même quand ils avaient enfin isolé le virus, rien ne lui avait dit d'où il venait ni comment il était venu. Un jour, il n'était pas là ; le jour d'après, il était là. Et cela s'était passé après que le Général ait pris le commandement.

Daniel – peut-être par expérience, pensa Sam – décida sagement de ne rien dire, bien qu'elle pouvait dire qu'un tas de choses bouillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle tenta de lui faire un sourire de compréhension avant de retourner son attention sur l'écran. Elle venait d'entendre son nom mentionné.

« ... d'après les découvertes du Colonel Carter et le rapport du Dr. Stanton, nous n'avons pas d'autres options que de suspendre définitivement les activités du SGC. Toutes les équipes off world seront officiellement déclarées portées disparues. Le personnel de la base sera réaffecté en fonction du rang et des domaines d'expertise. Général O'Neill... le Général Hammond m'a convaincu que votre expérience est nécessaire ici au Pentagone. Colonel Carter, votre parcours et vos connaissances de la technologie alien seront très précieux en Zone 51. D'autres réaffectations d'officiers supérieurs vous seront envoyées plus tard dans la journée. Une équipe sous les ordres du Colonel Steven Jeffries viendra de Peterson aujourd'hui pour aider l'évacuation de la base. Vous êtes là depuis un certain temps et il fera en sorte que chaque personne aille là où elle doit aller. »

Les oreilles de Sam résonnaient. Elle sentit une rage monter du plus profond de son être. Toutes ces semaines... tout ce travail...

« Alors c'est tout ? » dit-elle tout haut, fixant directement l'écran et les visages du triumvirat, tous bien installés en sécurité dans leur tour d'ivoire.

« Colonel... » gronda le Général O'Neill d'un ton d'avertissement. Elle l'écarta d'un regard, concentrant son attention sur le moniteur.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, Colonel ? » demanda le général inconnu. Sam aperçut l'éclat de trois étoiles sur son épaule. Elle s'en fichait.

« Non, monsieur... elle n'a rien à ajouter, » répondit O'Neill d'une voix forte, avant que Sam puisse émettre un son.

« Si, mon Général... j'ai quelque chose à dire... » le contredit-elle, refusant de rencontrer ses yeux car elle savait exactement le regard qu'il lui adressait. Elle s'en fichait quand même.

« Vous ne pouvez pas simplement fermer le SGC, » continua-t-elle, tentant de calmer sa colère dans le but de plaider sa cause. « Il n'y a absolument aucune logique dans cela ! Le virus est là – fermer la Porte n'aura aucune conséquence, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Nous avons des gens sur le Site Alpha... nous ne pouvons pas simplement les abandonner ! Et si vous pensez que le problème avec ce virus est mauvais... attendez que nous nous coupions de notre seule source d'informations sur le reste de la galaxie ! Général Hammond, » elle regarda l'image de son aîné sur l'écran, implorante. « Vous savez mieux que personne ce qu'il y a là-dehors. Vous savez ce qui est en jeu si nous tentons de nous isoler du reste de la galaxie ! Nous pourrions tout aussi bien capituler maintenant... parce que si les Goa'uld ne font pas de nous des hôtes ou des esclaves, alors les Réplicateurs prendront la place et cette planète finira en ruines. Si nous abandonnons... si nous renonçons... nous sommes finis ! »

« Général O'Neill... » avertit le Général Vidrine.

« Oui, monsieur..., » gronda O'Neill, sans regarder l'écran. Il ne regarda pas Sam non plus quand il parla.

« Ca suffit, Colonel. »

Sam n'arrivait pas à croire ses oreilles. La colère monta, encore. Un poids lourd sur sa poitrine. Colère, peine et... un sentiment de trahison.

Daniel parla avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire.

« Sam a raison... comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? De tout... »

« Docteur Jackson... » répliqua sèchement le Général inconnu. « Votre présence ici impliquait votre compréhension quant à votre silence. Ceci est une affaire militaire. C'est une décision militaire. Non pas que j'aie à m'expliquer à quiconque, mais il a été décidé que ramener chez nous les équipes off world pourrait, en fait, introduire une contamination plus poussée d'une source inconnue chez la population... »

« Il n'y a pas de preuves pour soutenir cette thèse ! » interrompit Sam.

« Colonel Carter, cela suffit ! »

La force de la réprimande aurait été suffisante pour la faire taire ; le fait que cela vienne d'un Général Hammond rouge de colère lui fit presque perdre ses idées. Il ne lui avait parlé comme cela qu'une fois auparavant. Elle devint silencieuse, mais son cœur battait toujours la chamade.

« Que dit l'IOA de tout cela ? » demanda Daniel. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil subreptice de reconnaissance, mais il ne le vit pas. Ses yeux transperçaient l'écran.

« L'IOA a été informé que les circonstances nécessitaient la suspension du programme Porte des étoiles pour un temps indéterminé. Dans le futur, nous les informerons des détails. En attendant, vous devrez vous rappeler que votre accord de confidentialité est toujours en vigueur et que toute discussion concernant ces sujets en dehors du programme est strictement interdite et sujette aux poursuites en justice. » La voix du Général dont le nom n'avait pas été divulgué formula la phrase avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Sam se retrouva à se demander combien de fois il avait fait ce même speech. C'est alors que cela la frappa : l'IOA n'était pas au courant. Ils étaient gardés dans l'ignorance. L'armée... le Pentagone... gardait tout cela pour elle-même. Ils avaient sans doute inventé une histoire à dormir debout à propos d'un mauvais fonctionnement de la Porte ou quelque chose comme ça. L'IOA n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Un nœud aussi grand que son poing serra le ventre de Sam. Ceci était une erreur. Totalement.

« Tout le personnel militaire du SGC bénéficiera de seize heures pour se préparer à être réaffecté. Colonel Carter, vous devez vous trouver à bord d'un transporteur qui vous emmènera dans la Zone 51 à 11h30 demain ; Général O'Neill, nous vous attendrons ici pour 18 heures. Le Colonel Jeffries, comme je l'ai signalé, vous informera des autres arrangements. »

Daniel agitait de nouveau un doigt devant lui.

« Euh... et moi... et les autres civils de la base ? »

Sam vit les trois hommes sur l'écran échanger un regard. Le Général Hammond se mit à étudier ses mains pendant que le mystérieux Général répondait.

« Nous fournirons des quartiers temporaires pour les civils en dehors de la base jusqu'à ce que d'autres affectations soient déterminées. Des bus seront fournis pour le transport vers cet emplacement sous la direction du Colonel Jeffries. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Docteur Jackson. Nous ne vous laisserons pas sur la touche. »

« C'est ce que je craignais... » murmura Daniel entre ses dents.

« S'il n'y a rien d'autre... » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. « Rompez. »

Sam le vit hocher la tête et l'écran s'éteignit. Elle eut envie de vomir.

Un silence crispé remplit la pièce. Elle ne se faisait presque pas confiance pour regarder quelqu'un. Aucun mot ne venait.

Le son d'un crayon tombant sur un dossier résonna comme coup de feu. Tout le monde sursauta. Sam regarda vers la source ; le Général O'Neill ne regardait personne.

« Vous l'avez entendu, mes amis. Rompez. »

Il se leva et ramassant brusquement le dossier sur la table, il passa derrière son fauteuil en direction de son bureau sans autre mot.

« Enfin. Je peux enfin sortir d'ici. »

Sam pirouetta vers Eileen Stanton.

« Pardon ? » répondit-elle d'un ton glacial. L'épidémiologiste ne tiqua pas.

« Je disais que, maintenant, je peux enfin sortir d'ici. Je vais vous dire... si j'avais su que ce truc allait prendre si longtemps, il est sacrément certain que je n'aurais jamais accepté cette affectation. Bien que, je suppose, je doive vous remercier pour la durée de ce calvaire. »

« Moi ? » L'attitude de la femme n'avait pas surpris Sam, mais son commentaire, oui.

« Si je l'ai entendu une fois, je l'ai entendu vingt fois venant du Général O'Neill : « Donnez à Carter plus de temps. » S'il ne vous avait pas soutenue sur ce coup-là, nous aurions eu cette réunion il y a six semaines. Et je serais chez moi. »

« Oh, si j'étais vous, je ne compterais pas rentrer chez moi, pas encore, Docteur, » interrompit Daniel. Stanton haussa les sourcils et avança son menton d'un air belliqueux. Sam en était venue à connaître ces gestes bien plus qu'elle n'aurait aimé. C'était l'attitude classique de supériorité de Stanton.

« Et pourquoi dites-vous cela, Docteur Jackson ? »

Daniel ôta ses lunettes et se pinça l'arrête de son nez avant de les remettre.

« Oh, je ne sais pas... juste un pressentiment, je suppose. Quelque chose à propos de ces bus... et ne pas nous laisser sur la touche. J'ai le sentiment qu'il va se passer une très longue période de temps avant que nous ne rentrions vraiment 'chez nous'... si nous y rentrons un jour. »

« C'est ridicule. Bien sûr que nous allons rentrer chez nous. N'est-ce pas ? » Le Dr. Warner s'était joint à la conversation. Sam l'avait presque oublié. Il était tout au bout de la table, loin de la caméra. Elle lui tournait le dos pendant la plus grande partie de la réunion.

Daniel haussa juste les épaules. Sa méfiance de l'armée n'était pas un secret, Sam le savait... et elle pouvait habituellement faire fi de certaines de ses idées les plus extravagantes sur ce sujet. Pas cette fois. Daniel avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de toute cette histoire qui ne sentait pas bon. Même s'ils avaient été en quarantaine depuis des mois, les choses bougeaient d'un seul coup trop vite. Les raisons de tout cela étaient erronées... c'était... inconsistant... Très, très inconsistant. Il se passait autre chose. Beaucoup plus de choses. C'était écrit sur le visage du Général Hammond.

Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, sur le visage du Général O'Neill aussi. Il savait. Quoi que c'était. Bon sang ! Il savait.

Cette colère à peine contenue la propulsa dans son bureau, sans même réfléchir.

« Monsieur... tout ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Ce n'est pas ouvert à discussion, Carter. C'est un ordre. Commencez à faire vos paquets. »

« Mais mon Général... »

« Carter... ne me forcez pas à utiliser ma voix de Général. »

« Au moins dites-moi pourquoi. Pourquoi sommes-nous en train de tout fermer si brusquement et de mettre les clés sous la porte ? Pourquoi abandonnons-nous nos hommes off world ? Que diable est arrivé à votre devise : « On ne laisse personne derrière » ? Pourquoi Daniel et les autres civils vont être rassemblés dans une sorte de camp pendant que nous sommes éparpillés aux quatre coins ? Je sais que vous avez les réponses, monsieur. Je vous défends de me dire que vous ne savez pas. »

Cela était sorti d'elle comme un torrent de bile amère. Il ne lui restait rien à quoi s'accrocher. Il pouvait la dégrader au grade de Capitaine s'il le voulait. Elle s'en fichait. Plus maintenant.

« Ca suffit, Colonel, » gronda-t-il, détournant les yeux d'elle sur quelque chose qui n'avait aucune importance sur son bureau, elle en était sûre.

« Non, monsieur. Ca ne suffit pas, » répliqua-t-elle avec emportement. « J'ai besoin d'une réponse. Vous me _devez_ une réponse. »

Elle le vit grimacer à ses mots – comme il le faisait quand quelqu'un avait touché un nerf sensible. Comme il le faisait quand il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de céder.

« Carter... et, merde ! » Il y avait une lassitude dans sa voix. Cela la frappa à cet instant que durant tout ce temps qu'ils étaient restés coincés sur la base au cours des derniers mois, ils s'étaient à peine vus – s'étaient à peine parlés en dehors des échanges d'informations pour se tenir au courant de la crise actuelle. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé jusqu'à cette réunion. Il semblait aussi fatigué et lessivé qu'elle. Mon Dieu, ils faisaient vraiment une sacrée paire.

Sam le vit jeter un coup d'œil vers la salle de briefing par la vitre de son bureau. Elle s'était vidée. Personne en vue.

« Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit que vous étiez trop maligne pour votre propre bien ? » marmonna-t-il. Il lui dédia un regard des plus brefs. « Oui... vous avez raison... il se passe bien plus que ça... des trucs que vous n'êtes pas censée savoir. Des trucs qu'ils gardent secret vis-à-vis de tout le monde dès l'instant où ils ont découvert ce qui se passait réellement. »

La fatigue commençait à remplacer la rage. Rien de ce que le Général disait n'éclaircissait le problème pour elle. Elle était fatiguée de devinettes.

« Alors que diable se passe-t-il réellement, mon Général ? » demanda-t-elle, entendant encore la tension dans sa propre voix. « Fermer la Porte est une erreur et vous le savez. Nous faisons cela et nous sommes condamnés. »

Le Général leva finalement sa tête et il y avait une expression sévère dans son visage que Sam n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Cela lui glaça le sang. Pire. Cela la terrifia.

« Nous sommes déjà condamnés, » dit-il, d'une voix si basse que comparée au déluge de mots enfiévrés qu'elle venait de lui assener le contraste était en soi déconcertant. Elle lutta pour saisir le sens de ce qu'il voulait dire, pourtant, même sans le comprendre complètement, elle savait que cela devait être terrible. Jack O'Neill n'arborait pas cette expression si les choses n'étaient pas le pire de ce qu'elles pouvaient être.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Sam le vit déglutir et grimacer, jeter un coup d'œil à ses papiers insignifiants puis la regarder.

« Je veux dire que nous sommes condamnés. C'est terminé. Fini. Ce monde. Cette planète. Elle est en train de mourir. Nous sommes... en train de mourir. »

Sam secoua la tête. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Le virus... »

« Le virus rend les gens stériles, Carter. Hommes. Femmes. Et devinez quoi... les plantes et les animaux aussi. Plus d'enfants. Plus de nourriture. Plus d'oxygène. Pas immédiatement, bien sûr... mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et pendant que nous étions ici sous terre à tenter de comprendre comment ceci est arrivé, là haut, ils essayaient d'étouffer ça. Mais c'est en train de leur filer entre les doigts. Les gens commencent à remarquer. Cette femme, Donovan... celle du Prométhée... elle est celle qui mène la charge... celle qui enquête. Les gens ont peur. Ils veulent des réponses. Il y a déjà eu une émeute à Boston la semaine dernière. Ils ont dû appeler la Garde Nationale. Ce n'est que le début. Une fois que la vérité sera connue, ce sera la débâcle. »

Sam secouait la tête. Il devait se tromper. _Ceci_ ne pouvait pas être réel. Rien à propos de cela n'avait de sens.

Un frisson traversa Sam alors qu'une idée la frappa.

« Oh, mon Dieu. »

« Probablement pas, » répondit le Général d'un ton morose. Sam le regarda en clignant des yeux.

« Les Aschen. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les Aschen... vous savez, les... »

« Oui... je sais... les mégalo en costume de comptables. »

Sam le fixa. C'était tellement évident. Pourquoi ne s'en étaient-ils pas rendus compte plus tôt ?

Parce qu'ils s'étaient concentrés sur les fausses couches, pas aux taux de natalité. Qui savait... ils avaient peut-être fait cela délibérément de cette façon... pour les garder déphasés et concentrés sur le mauvais facteur.

« Ils l'ont fait. C'est une sorte d'arme biologique. Comme celle qu'ils ont essayé d'envoyer par la Porte la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils l'ont déployée. Ils l'ont déployée et l'ont fait sauter, et nous n'en avions même pas conscience. »

« Je sais. »

Elle en resta bouche bée, incrédule. Il ne venait pas de dire cela, n'est-ce pas ?

« _Quoi ?_ »

« J'ai dit, je sais. »

Elle s'y efforça, mais ne put trouver d'autres mots. Finalement, le Général poursuivit.

« C'était le truc de fertilité qui a finalement fait tilter les gens. Comme vous disiez... c'est le Modus Operandi des Aschens. Nous ne savons pas comment ils l'ont fait... ou même quand. Mais c'est fait et il ne nous reste rien d'autre à faire sinon faire nos sacs et partir. Ce dont je suggère que vous fassiez. Ils nous ont donné jusqu'à 17 heures pour évacuer la base. Après ça, le courant sera coupé, les portes scellées et cadenassées. Le plan a été préparé pendant des semaines, Carter. Il n'y a pas moyen de le contourner. »

Non. Son esprit refusait d'accepter ce qu'il venait juste de lui dire. Qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen...

Mais l'expression de son visage lui disait autrement. Il retourna son attention sur le tas de dossiers sur son bureau et par son action sembla l'avoir chassée de son esprit. Une partie d'elle refusait encore d'accepter cela.

« Mon Général... » commença-t-elle, mais il en avait assez. Sa voix était sèche et brusque.

« Carter ! Carter... » il l'adoucit légèrement en répétant. « Ecoutez... partez... d'accord ? Partez. »

Il retourna à sa paperasse et l'ignora soigneusement.

Se sentant plus hébétée qu'elle avait pensé pouvoir l'être, elle sortit de la pièce sans la voir.

OOOO

Ce fut le Soldat debout à côté de la porte de son labo qui fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

« Uniquement les effets personnels, madame, » avait-il dit quand il y était apparu la première fois, ses ordres en mains. Elle y avait jeté un coup d'œil. Un mémo du Colonel Jeffries. Aucun dossier, disque, moyen de stockage amovible, portable, équipement d'aucune sorte ne devait quitter la base. Elle pouvait débarrasser ses quartiers, son vestiaire et son bureau ; tout objet personnel pouvait être sujet à inspection. Tout le personnel du SGC devait avoir évacué la base pour 16 heures, après quoi une dernière vérification des installations serait faite et la base scellée à 17 heures. Il n'y aurait aucune exception.

Il fallut chaque once de maîtrise de soi pour ne pas rouler en boule la feuille et la jeter par terre. Elle prit la boîte que le Soldat avait fournie et commença à vider ses tiroirs.

Son esprit passa en revue tout de que le Général O'Neill lui avait dit tandis que son instinct luttait contre lui-même, alternant entre la rage qui brûlait encore au profond d'elle-même et le choc dû à la prise de conscience. Une partie d'elle voulait nier ce que le Général lui avait révélé ; c'était incompréhensible que la Terre suive le même chemin que les Voliens. Pourtant, une partie de son esprit, celle qui essayait toujours de résoudre les mystères, pensait aux hypothèses et les testait, lui disait que les preuves étaient effectivement trop nombreuses pour les ignorer. Comment les Aschens l'avaient fait, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle présumait que maintenant, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Elle avait l'impression d'être une idiote d'avoir gaspillé tant de temps et d'efforts à tenter de résoudre ce problème. Pas étonnant que le Général O'Neill l'avait évitée, pendant la plupart de ces longues semaines fastidieuses. Il savait. Il savait et il l'avait laissée continuer quand même.

La créature coléreuse dans sa poitrine s'éveilla à nouveau. Un coup d'œil à l'embrasure de sa porte et la vue du Soldat se tenant encore là ne la fit que croître.

Zone 51. Que diable allait-elle faire dans la Zone 51 ? La technologie alien ? Est-ce que c'était ce qu'ils avaient en réserve pour elle ? Des bidules qu'ils avaient déterrés de ruines qui n'avaient plus aucune importance ?

Non. Elle devait rester ici. Ils devaient tous rester ici. Elle en était convaincue : fermer la Porte n'était pas la solution. En fait, garder la Porte ouverte était peut-être la seule solution, le seul moyen de les sauver tous. La Tok'ra... les Asgard... oui... elle savait qu'ils avaient leurs propres problèmes... mais maintenant que la survie de toute la population de la Terre était en jeu, cela plaçait la barre plus haut. Ils devaient nous aider. Elle prendrait contact avec son père. Le Général pourrait contacter Thor. Ils trouveraient Teal'c et rechercheraient l'aide des Jaffa Libres. Quelqu'un là-bas devait savoir quelque chose. Peut-être qu'un sarcophage était la réponse. Tout ce dont elle était certaine était que s'ils fermaient la Porte, leur destin serait scellé.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire était de trier ses tiroirs pour un tas de babioles vains à emporter dans un endroit où elle ne voulait pas aller. Elle se fichait de ce que le Général avait dit. Ceci était une erreur. Il le savait. Ils devaient combattre cela. Le combattre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La boîte que le Soldat lui avait apportée était posée sur sa paillasse. Sam ne put se retenir. La bête coléreuse en elle la balança et la boîte s'envola à travers la pièce. Le Soldat passa la tête dans le labo en entendant le bruit, sa main posée, par réflexe, sur la crosse de son arme de poing. Quelque part, la vue du soldat posant sa main sur son arme dans son labo – son labo ! – fut l'insulte de trop.

« Dehors ! » ordonna-t-elle. « Dehors, maintenant ! »

Le Soldat parut aussi surpris par son éclat qu'il l'avait été par le bruit de la boîte qui était tombée. Mais cela ne lui prit qu'un instant pour se reprendre. Il secoua la tête.

« Désolé, madame. Les ordres du Colonel Jeffries. Tous les officiers supérieurs du SGC doivent être accompagnés pendant l'évacuation et doivent rester au lieu qui leur a été assigné jusqu'à ce que l'évacuation ait commencé. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous vous perdiez, madame. »

Elle bouillait de rage. Comment osait-il ?

« J'en ai rien à faire des ordres du Colonel Jeffries, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Je ne suis pas sous les ordres du Colonel Jeffries. Je suis sous les ordres du _Général_ O'Neill. Et à moins que vous vouliez que je vous démontre de première main un peu des techniques de combat au corps à corps que j'ai reçues des Jaffa, je vous suggère fortement de me laisser sortir d'ici et aller voir le _Général_ O'Neill aussi vite que possible. »

Le Soldat se redressa.

« Je suis désolé, madame. Les ordres du Colonel Jeffries. Tous les officiers supérieurs du SGC doivent être... »

« Allez au diable, » marmonna Sam, le bousculant et franchissant la porte. Il fallait qu'elle voie le Général. Elle devait tenter de le convaincre de se battre contre cela. Leur futur dépendait de la Porte, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle devait lui faire comprendre que c'était leur seul espoir.

Le bruit du chien d'une arme derrière elle la fit se figer. Un son similaire se fit entendre au bout du couloir... et un autre à sa droite. Si elle avait bien compté, elle avait trois pistolets pointés sur elle. A contrecoeur, elle leva légèrement les mains, fermant ses yeux de frustration et soupesant ses options.

« Arrêtez-vous immédiatement, Colonel, » vint une voix, nouvelle et soyeuse, du bout du couloir. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'un quatrième membre s'était joint à la fête. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Jeffries.

« Je dois parler au Général O'Neill, » répondit-elle d'une voix ferme. « Et je dois le voir maintenant. »

« Non... ce que vous devez faire, Colonel, c'est de rassembler vos affaires et de vous préparer à partir. Vous partez pour le Nevada à la première heure demain matin et il ne faudra pas compter sur moi pour revenir chercher quelque chose que vous auriez laissé derrière. Alors pourquoi ne pas retourner dans votre labo et regarder autour de vous... pour s'assurer que vous n'avez pas oublié la photo de votre arrière-grand-mère ou quelque chose comme ça... et ensuite, nous vous escorterons à vos quartiers pour que puissiez prendre tous les précieux souvenirs que vous avez là également. »

Dans son esprit, un coup de zat bien placé envoyait des arcs bleus le long du corps de Jeffries, provoquant une crise qui durerait presque dix minutes. Mais les zats étaient à l'armurerie, deux bons étages plus bas et autant elle aurait aimé s'en prendre violemment à lui avec ses mains nues, ces trois pistolets étaient toujours pointés sur elle. Elle resta là, la rage brûlant toujours, le corps tremblant à cause de cela.

« Je dois parler au Général O'Neill. Et il n'est pas question que vous me fassiez quitter cet endroit contre ma volonté. Vous ne comprenez pas. _Ils_ ne comprennent pas. La Porte n'est pas la menace... elle est le salut. Notre salut. »

En périphérie, elle pouvait voir un petit rassemblement – des gens qui se pliaient aux ordres, la plupart d'entre eux étant probablement contents de finalement rentrer chez eux... ou du moins d'aller quelque part ailleurs.

« Vous pourrez parler au Général O'Neill si je vous y autorise, Colonel... et il n'est absolument pas question que vous _ne_ quittiez _pas_ cet endroit, car les ordres sont les ordres et j'ai les miens, » vint sa réplique. Sam sentit le rouge monter. Si les badauds n'étaient pas en périphérie, elle aurait peut-être songé à tenter quelque chose. Elle connaissait son chemin ici bien mieux que Jeffries et ses hommes... elle serait capable de trouver un moyen de les semer si elle le voulait. Son esprit passait en revue les possibilités à vive allure, mais elle resta immobile, tendue, prête à agir s'il le fallait.

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel, rangez ces machins ! »

Elle l'entendit avant de le voir. Il tourna le coin derrière Jeffries de sa démarche inhabituelle et son esprit enregistra distraitement que son genou faisait encore des siennes. En dépit de son ordre, les trois armes étaient toujours pointées dans sa direction.

« Jeffries... j'ai dit à vos hommes de baisser leurs armes. »

« Désolé, mon Général, mais le Colonel Carter s'est montrée belligérante, monsieur. Je tiens mes ordres du Général Highmore. Elle doit être sous escorte militaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte dans l'avion qui la transférera demain à 11h30. »

« Aw, bon sang !... » l'entendit-elle marmonner, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Carter... allez... que faites-vous ici ? »

« Il fallait que je vous voie, monsieur. Ils... étaient sur mon chemin. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela arriver, mon Général... nous ne pouvons pas les laisser fermer la Porte. »

« Carter... »

« Non, monsieur... Je ne reculerai pas sur ce point. Vous devez leur parler... vous devez les convaincre que la Porte est le seul moyen pour nous de battre cette chose. Il n'est pas question que je parte d'ici s'il y a une chance que nous puissions trouver un moyen de nous en sortir. Mais les réponses sont là-dehors... pas ici. Nous fermons la Porte et nous sommes fichus. Que je sois damnée si laisse cela arriver ! »

« Vous voyez comment elle est, mon Général. On m'a ordonné de... »

« Oh, la ferme, Jeffries. Et merde à vos ordres. Carter... écoutez-moi. Il n'est pas question qu'ils vous laisser rester... ou aucun de nous. Je leur ai parlé jusqu'à en avoir le visage cyanosé. C'est terminé. Ca suffit maintenant. C'est un ordre. Mon ordre. »

« Monsieur, » commença-t-elle, mais Jeffries la coupa.

« Général O'Neill... je suis désolé, mais le Général Highmore a été très explicit... »

O'Neill le coupa à son tour.

« Ecoutez... je me porte personnellement garant de Carter. OK ? Elle sera dans cet avion demain à Peterson. Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. C'est tout ce qui importe, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle soit là-bas ? Alors elle y sera. Maintenant faites baisser les armes à vos hommes... ou dois-je faire venir _mes_ hommes ici pour vous prouver que je suis toujours le commandant jusqu'à 16 heures ? »

Elle observa Jeffries ressasser les mots du Général dans sa tête. Elle respirait profondément, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines. L'accès de rage diminuait ; à sa place, l'hébétude revenait. Elle avait l'impression sinistre de regarder la scène devant elle d'un poste d'observation éloigné, comme une sorte pièce tordue où elle était à la fois spectatrice et actrice. _C'est fini_. Les propres mots du Général. Elle avait su alors que rien de ce qu'elle dirait ou ferait n'aurait d'utilité. Il avait renoncé. Capitulé. Accepté leur sort. Sans lui derrière elle, il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle vit Jeffries faire un petit hochement de tête et la sécurité des trois armes fut à nouveau en place. La seule arme qu'elle pouvait voir s'abaissa et fut replacée dans son étui. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais elle était en train de retenir son souffle. Elle souffla doucement et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les ouvrit, Jeffries et ses hommes s'éloignaient. Seul le Général restait. Dans ses yeux elle vit une expression bizarre. Compassion. Ou peut-être était-ce la pitié.

« Allez cherchez vos affaires, Carter, » dit-il doucement. « Je pense que nous avons abusé de l'hospitalité. »

OOOO

De chaudes larmes ruisselèrent sur le visage de Sam, mais elle les essuya d'un geste coléreux. Comment osait-elle pleurer ? Comment osait-elle le laisser la voir pleurer ? A son crédit, s'il le remarqua, il ne dit rien, mais continua de conduire, ses yeux droits sur la route. Celle-ci était sinistrement vide pour cette heure de la journée. Ca semblait... bizarre. Remarquez, tout était bizarre. Toute cette fichue planète se trouvait au bout du rouleau.

Pourquoi cela devrait-il la surprendre qu'il sache le chemin pour aller chez elle, elle ne le savait pas. Il n'avait été là que quelques fois, pour autant qu'elle pouvait s'en rappeler. Mais il prit chaque tournant comme s'il avait conduit jusque-là des centaines de fois auparavant, semblant même connaître l'étrange petit détour que la rue faisait avant de changer de direction et de se rediriger dans la bonne direction. Se concentrer sur ce mystère lui donna quelque chose sur quoi réfléchir à part la colère qui bouillait en elle. Si elle lâchait la bride à cette colère... si elle s'autorisait ne serait-ce qu'à la toucher brièvement avec son esprit, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir la ramener sous contrôle. Elle avait eu suffisamment de difficulté dans la montagne. Seul Jack avait été capable de la calmer suffisamment pour que les Soldats abaissent leurs armes. Et c'était uniquement sur l'assurance de Jack qu'elle serait à bord de cet avion pour le Nevada demain matin qu'ils l'avaient laissée partir sans escorte militaire. Il s'était porté garant d'elle et elle n'allait pas trahir sa confiance. Même si cela signifiait rester silencieuse pendant les seize heures à venir.

Il gara le 4x4 dans la rue devant sa maison et coupa le moteur. Elle resta assise là un moment, regardant par la vitre. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle ? Des semaines. Des mois. La société qui venait couper sa pelouse avait dû cesser de venir. Le petit jardin était envahi de gazon et de mauvaises herbes qui avaient été brûlés par les gelées d'automne, formant des touffes brunes emmêlées disgracieuses. Les voisins qui récupéraient son journal avaient aussi renoncé à l'effort. Un tas de journaux pourris était étalé sur le trottoir, une masse de pâte grisâtre. Au moins elle avait fait suivre son courrier à la base... en tout cas pour aussi longtemps que le courrier avait continué à arriver.

Il la suivit lorsqu'elle marcha à travers la haie non entretenue jusqu'aux marches. Des feuilles craquantes et rousses étaient empilées dans un coin du porche, entremêlées de toiles d'araignées, le gris de leur pourriture ressortant sur le noir du béton. La maison était froide et vide, presque comme si elle était pleine de ressentiments d'avoir été abandonnée pendant si longtemps. Le verrou résista au début, mais céda finalement et la laissa entrer. L'air humide qui l'accueillit lui rappela que le thermostat avait été réglé pour un temps d'été la dernière fois qu'elle avait été là. Il y a de cela une éternité.

« Chauffage ? » demanda Jack, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière lui. Il souffla dans ses mains et elle vit sa respiration... ainsi que la sienne.

« Par là, » répondit-elle, montrant du doigt le mur dans son petit bureau. S'avançant jusque-là, il bricola avec un moment. Au début rien se ne passa, puis, comme un lion très vieux qui se réveillait lentement, il y eut un grondement dans la cave et le son d'un appareil qui revenait lentement à la vie. La senteur de moisi, légèrement mêlée à l'odeur de poussière chauffée, sortit des conduits d'air et remplit la petite pièce. Jack hocha la tête avec plaisir et la rejoignit dans l'entrée.

Elle ouvrit la voie jusqu'à son salon. Un bol au bord de l'îlot dans la cuisine était rempli avec ce dont elle se rappelait être des fruits frais. Pourris et moisis, cela s'était tassé en un néant il y a de cela longtemps. Elle entendit un clic et les lampes s'allumèrent au-dessus de sa tête, chassant les ténèbres qui avançaient.

« Au moins il y a encore l'électricité, » remarqua Jack. « De quoi manger ? »

« Voyez vous-même, » dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main vers la cuisine. « Je doute que vous trouviez quelque chose de mangeable. »

Il lui fit un demi-sourire.

« Ce qui est mangeable dépend de celui qui le mange, » répondit-il et il commença à ouvrir ses placards. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait placé plusieurs boîtes et conserves sur le comptoir, et il inspectait un petit sac de thon qu'il avait trouvé. « Des pâtes ? » demanda-t-il, levant les yeux.

Sam soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le contenu de ses placards en mémoire. Surtout quand elle n'avait pas été chez elle pendant le quart d'une année.

« Regardez là, » suggéra-t-elle, montrant du doigt un placard qui se trouvait en hauteur, là où elle mettait habituellement les produits de base.

Jack ouvrit la porte.

« Aha ! » s'exclama-t-il et en sortit un sachet de pâtes de forme étrange, lesquelles, elle se le rappelait maintenant, venaient d'une sorte de panier de Noël. « Je pense que nous avons le dîner. »

« Je n'ai pas faim, » lui dit-elle d'un ton las. La colère s'écoulait. A sa place, un vide morne s'installait. Une torpeur. Pourquoi ne le ressentait-il pas aussi, se demanda-t-elle. Comment pouvait-il rester là et préparer calmement le repas ?

« Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement. « Comment pouvez-vous juste venir et commencer à préparer le dîner et agir comme si rien n'allait mal ? »

« Nous devons manger, Carter. Première règle de survie. »

« Ce n'est pas une mission, monsieur. C'est une réaffectation. »

« Peu importe. La nourriture vient en premier. Quand était la dernière fois que vous avez mangé quelque chose ? »

Sam se creusa la tête. Elle ne pouvait honnêtement pas le dire. Elle se rappelait grignoter une barre énergétique hier. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle se souvenait avoir mangé.

« Vous voyez... » poursuivit-il, comme si son image mentale avait confirmé tout ce qu'il avait soupçonné. « Vous avez besoin de manger. Je pense que vous vous sentirez mieux après ça. »

« Vous allez me lire une histoire aussi ? » Elle ne put empêcher le sarcasme dans sa voix. Il était en train de la baby sitter, purement et simplement.

« Peut-être. » La réponse était franche et complètement dépourvue de la réplique empreinte d'ironie à laquelle elle s'était attendue. « Si vous êtes gentille. »

« Oui. C'est ça. »

Il avait posé les casseroles qu'il avait sorties sur le comptoir et s'était tourné pour lui faire face, ses yeux brun sombre s'accrochant aux siens. Autant elle aurait aimé pourvoir se détourner, elle ne le put. Il la tint là silencieusement pendant un moment avant de parler.

« Ecoutez, Carter – je ne suis pas plus heureux à propos de ça que vous ne l'êtes. Mais pour le moment, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais faire pour empêcher que cela n'arrive, et ça n'a pas marché. Je vois deux options : je peux faire ce que je fais normalement et me faire éjecter de tout commandement, auquel cas, je pourrais aller à mon chalet et attendre la fin du monde ; ou je peux prendre exemple sur Daniel, faire le beau et choisir mes combats. Le monde pourrait arriver à sa fin quand même, mais au moins je tomberai en me battant. Et à mes conditions. »

« Alors vous êtes en train de dire que je devrais la fermer et continuer, » ragea-t-elle.

« Oui... je veux dire, non... » Il soupira. « Je veux dire que... pour le moment, oui. Jouez le jeu. C'est la seule façon, si nous voulons avoir un espoir de changer tout cela. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'entends cela de vous, surtout de vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle, tentant de comprendre où exactement le Jack O'Neill qu'elle connaissait était allé. « Vous êtes celui qui m'a appris à prendre tous les risques pour faire ce qui était bien... pas ce qui était facile ! Ceci est une erreur, et vous le savez. Alors ne me dites pas de jouer le jeu et d'attendre que vienne mon temps. Si nous les laissons faire ça, monsieur, nous serons aussi complices qu'eux ! »

« Nous sommes déjà complices, Carter. » Parti le ton sympathique. Ses mots vinrent secs et glaciaux. « Nous sommes restés assis sur ce truc pendant des mois pendant que le monde se pointait du doigt les uns les autres et se traitaient de terroristes comme si ça sortait de l'ordinaire. Merde... même l'IOA était tenu à l'écart de ça. Je le savais. Stanton le savait. Les ordres étaient de garder ça aussi discret que possible et nous avons obéi. Alors nos mains sont aussi sales que les leurs. Ou du moins les miennes le sont. »

Il y avait un dégoût de soi dans sa voix qu'elle n'avait entendue qu'en de rares occasions : quand il parlait de son fils, et quand il faisait des allusions voilées à son travail dans les Black Ops. Son cœur avait pleuré pour lui ces fois-là – pour la peine dont elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais parler. Un peu de ce sentiment revint maintenant alors qu'elle l'écoutait... l'observait. Il posa ses mains sur le comptoir et s'y appuya, comme si quelque part il avait besoin de sentir la solidité du granite. Elle pouvait presque oublier le sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt d'avoir été mise à l'écart sur la vraie nature du virus. Elle réalisait que cela n'avait pas été son choix de ne pas lui en parler. D'autres personnes tiraient les ficelles. Il avait fait de son mieux pour lui gagner du temps autant qu'il avait pu. Il l'avait protégée.

Sans même y penser, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

Toucher une prise électrique aurait produit une décharge moindre. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens avec une surprise qu'il ne put cacher. Pendant un instant, elle crut voir quelque chose qu'elle avait vu des années auparavant quand ses yeux avaient trouvé les siens dans cette pièce avec Anise. Mais cela disparut aussi vite que c'était apparu. Ils baissèrent leur regard là où ils se touchaient, comme s'ils réalisaient ce qui s'était passé et elle retira sa main.

Pour une raison ou une autre, la pièce parut encore plus froide.

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons faire, » réussit-elle à dire à voix basse. Sa colère était partie maintenant. Du moins sa colère envers lui. « Un moyen de... »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai obtenu qu'Hammond vous envoie dans la Zone 51... et moi à Washington. J'ai pensé que si je pouvais vous rapprocher de certains des trucs que nous avons ramenés par la Porte au cours de toutes ces années, vous trouveriez peut-être quelque chose d'utile. » Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte de son réfrigérateur, sortant une bouteille de bière qu'elle soupçonnait être périmée. « Si je suis à DC, je peux m'efforcer de faire en sorte qu'ils rouvrent la Porte. Je n'ai aucune confiance en Highmore... Merde, si je ne savais pas le contraire, j'aurais pensé qu'il était un fichu goa'uld. Mais Hammond est dépassé par le nombre et franchement, les huiles ont de plus gros poissons à se préoccuper que la Porte des étoiles pour le moment. Tout est en train de partir à la dérive. Nous avons été en Defcon 2 pendant un mois. »

Il ôta la capsule et prit une longue gorgée de bière. La grimace sur son visage lui dit qu'elle avait eu raison sur la date d'expiration.

« Désolée... » s'excusa-t-elle. « Ca fait un bout temps que c'est là. »

Son visage était exagérément distordu de douleur atroce.

« Vous croyez ? »

Elle sourit.

Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois que quelque chose l'avait fait sourire. Faites confiance à Jack...

_Jack_.

Son sourire se figea sur son visage. Elle ne s'était pas permise de penser à lui en tant que « Jack » depuis très longtemps. Pas depuis le Prométhée. Pas depuis Pete. Elle s'était efforcée de le considérer que comme le Colonel... et plus tard, le Général. Ou, bien sûr, « monsieur ». « Jack » était l'homme qui avait dit qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il n'était censé le faire ; l'homme qui, avait-elle pensé, était parti depuis longtemps. L'homme qu'elle s'était efforcée de laisser partir ce jour-là à l'infirmerie quand son « Pardon ? » avait rendu clair que l'utilisation des prénoms n'était pas une option.

« Carter ? »

Son attention retourna brusquement à lui.

Apparemment l'utilisation des prénoms n'était toujours pas d'actualité.

« Pardon, monsieur. Juste... en train de réfléchir. »

A sa surprise, il prit une autre gorgée de bière, fit une petite grimace en l'avalant, et versa le reste dans l'évier.

« Oubliez le 'monsieur', voulez-vous ? Et pendant que vous y êtes, le 'Général' aussi. Bon sang... chaque fois que j'entends ça, j'ai l'impression que je dois me lever et me mettre au garde à vous. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre la raison de sa soudaine demande. Et pourquoi cette requête avait-elle soudain fait battre son cœur à tout rompre ?

« D'accord... » dit-elle lentement. Il ne restait plus qu'une façon de s'adresser à lui, mais elle ne put se forcer à le dire à voix haute. Pas encore.

Il avait reporté son attention aux pots et casseroles, commençant à en remplir une avec de l'eau.

« Vous allez quand même faire à dîner, » dit-elle, davantage surprise que fâchée. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas mangé. Allez-y – allez faire vos bagages. Ceci prendra du temps de toute façon. »

Elle secoua la tête d'étonnement.

« Je pensais que vous ne saviez faire que des grillades, » lui dit-elle. « Je n'ai jamais su que vous saviez cuisiner. »

« Bah, je ne vois pas vraiment de steaks ici, » souligna-t-il. « Mais j'ai été élevé avec ce truc. C'est le souper de base dans le Minnesota – le thon à la mode de ma grand-mère. Une part de thon. Deux parts de nouilles. Et trois parts de crème de champignons. Fade, mais ça remplit bien l'estomac. »

Il plaça la casserole sur la gazinière et lui jeta un bref sourire. Pour la seconde fois en autant de minutes, Sam se sentit sourire en réponse.

Il avait raison. La nourriture était fade – et lui rappelait vaguement un plat de son enfance lors d'une visite à sa propre grand-mère. Mais fade, c'était bien ; elle ne pensait pas que son estomac aurait pu supporter quelque chose de plus aventureux ; il avait vécu sur des barres énergétiques et des MRE depuis trop longtemps.

« Bien sûr, il manquait un ingrédient essentiel – la crème de champignons. Vous n'en aviez pas. Mais j'ai fait avec le bouillon de poule que vous aviez dans votre frigo. Au moins ça n'expirait que dans un mois. » Le ton de Jack était léger. Il avait délibérément gardé la conversation loin des événements en cours. Ca aurait pu être comme tout autre repas qu'ils avaient partagé au cours des huit dernières années. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en prenant conscience du temps qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis et avaient parlé comme cela. Comme des amis. A l'extérieur, le monde attendait de les engloutir, mais ici, dans sa maison, du moins pour cette nuit, ils pouvaient prétendre qu'il n'en était rien.

La chaudière avait fait son travail et la maison était chaude. Se levant pour aider à débarrasser la table, Sam ôta la petite veste et le pull qu'elle portait depuis une heure. Jack avait déjà emporté le reste dans la casserole et le versait dans la poubelle. Qui savait quand elle pourrait revenir chez elle et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de la nourriture en train de pourrir dans l'évier entre temps.

Elle mit les assiettes sales dans l'évier et se retourna pour aller chercher leurs verres. Jack devait s'être retourné aussi car soudain ils étaient coincés dans le petit espace entre l'îlot et son réfrigérateur.

Pendant un instant, aucun d'eux ne bougea. La même décharge qui les avait traversés quand elle avait touché sa main revint. Une chaleur soudaine et inattendue monta à ses joues et elle leva la tête pour voir que ses yeux cherchaient les siens.

Ils ne dirent rien. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Inconsciemment, elle changea de position et au lieu d'être coincés, ils étaient maintenant pressés l'un contre l'autre. Les lèvres de Jack rencontrèrent les siennes d'un frôlement délicat alors que sa main tenait tendrement son visage. Le cœur de Sam battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle ne put se concentrer sur rien sinon à la chaleur du corps de Jack, le contact de sa main et le baiser hésitant qu'il lui avait donné. Il se recula, légèrement, ses yeux cherchant les siens... interrogeant.

En réponse, elle l'embrassa à son tour, sa main trouvant sa nuque, le tirant vers elle. Le second baiser dura plus longtemps. Le désir remplaça l'hésitation. Rien d'autre n'existait sinon cet instant. Pas de passé. Pas de futur. Rien que le présent. Un présent qui aurait pu durer une éternité.

Excepté qu'il ne dura pas l'éternité. Respirer devint nécessaire. Ils s'écartèrent, la respiration de Sam courte et haletante. Elle pouvait voir la poitrine de Jack se soulever et s'abaisser aussi. La prise de conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de faire la balaya. Elle s'appuya contre l'îlot pour se soutenir, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Jack.

Sa main buta contre quelque chose de dur et en plastique. Il y eut un clic. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix joyeuse remplit la pièce.

« Coucou, Sam... c'est moi. Je voulais juste te dire que la nuit dernière était... comme... je veux dire... c'était fantastique. Wow... tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tu me manques déjà follement et je ne suis même pas encore sorti de Colorado Springs. Oooh. Et il y a cette chanson à la radio... elle me fait penser... »

Sam l'éteignit brutalement et la voix de Pete s'évanouit au milieu de la phrase. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle regarda Jack et c'était comme de voir une autre personne. Là où il y avait eu, un instant plus tôt, la passion, le désir et le besoin, il y avait... il n'y avait rien. Même congelé en Antarctique, son visage avait eu plus d'expression que maintenant. Il fit un pas en arrière et contourna la table, ramassant les verres qu'elle avait laissés.

« Jack... je vous en prie. »

Elle le vit hésiter légèrement à l'utilisation de son prénom. C'était venu comme ça, aussi naturellement que si elle l'avait utilisé tous les jours de sa vie depuis huit ans. Excepté qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, et de ce fait, elle avait au moins attiré son attention.

« C'est... c'est d'il y a longtemps. Il y a une éternité. » Comment pouvait-elle expliquer ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre qu'un Pete hors de vue avait été un Pete hors de son esprit ? Qu'il n'avait été qu'un pâle remplaçant, pour commencer ? Qu'elle avait juste tenté de trouver quelque chose de normal dans une vie qui était tout sauf normale ?

« Vous devriez l'appeler avant de partir. Laissez-lui savoir où vous serez. »

La voix de Jack était sans émotion. Neutre. Sans vie. Il ne la regarda pas lorsqu'il la dépassa, emportant les verres dans l'évier. La poitrine de Sam lui fit mal.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça. Plus maintenant. Ca ne l'a jamais vraiment été, pour commencer. Du moins pas pour moi. »

Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle disait avait un sens. Les mots – les mots justes – lui échappaient. Comment était-elle passée de l'euphorie à l'abattement en si peu de temps ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre ?

« Il était là, Jack. Pas vous. »

Jack se figea. Il sembla trouver le torchon dans sa main fascinant pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de lever finalement sa tête. Le masque était parti. Ses yeux brun sombre étaient emplis de douleur.

« Je ne le pouvais pas, » lui dit-il d'une voix basse.

Sam déglutit. Une étrange sensation la traversa, et elle eut l'impression qu'une grosse lentille était en train de zoomer sur cet instant de sa vie. Tout de qui arriverait après cela serait différent. Sa vie entière était sur le point de changer. Tout commençait maintenant.

Elle rencontra ses yeux, regard pour regard.

« Je sais. »

Et c'était vrai. En un battement de cœur, elle sut. Les quatre années passées devinrent nettes devant ses yeux : les choses qui n'avaient pas eu de sens pour elle auparavant en eurent un. Il n'avait pas cessé de tenir à elle ; ses sentiments ne s'étaient pas amoindris en intensité. Il les avait simplement cachés d'elle, il les avait gardés secrets, écartés en espérant qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être là en quelque façon que ce soit sinon comme il l'avait été. Il ne pouvait pas être pour elle ce dont elle avait besoin qu'il soit, excepté son supérieur. Ne pouvant mettre ses sentiments... leurs sentiments... avant ce que la nécessité d'être une équipe de première ligne exigeait d'eux.

Elle le savait maintenant. Aussi clair que le jour.

Et peut-être trop tard.

« Oui. » Il le dit presque en un murmure et se retourna vers l'évier.

Sam sentit le creux de son estomac s'effondrer. Elle pouvait encore sentir la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Mais plus que cela, elle avait vu l'expression dans ses yeux quand il l'avait embrassée la première fois. Il y avait eu plus que du désir, plus que la passion de deux corps à proximité de l'un l'autre. Il y avait une émotion plus profonde qu'elle ne comprenait que maintenant.

Il l'aimait.

Juste comme elle l'aimait.

Le voir debout là, maintenant – son dos tourné vers elle, la tension dans l'air à couper au couteau – elle eut l'impression que son cœur avait été découpé et posé sur la table. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ? Partir chacun de leur côté, probablement ne plus jamais se revoir, sans s'être rien dit ?

Et pourtant, qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire ?

« Alors. »

C'était tout ce à quoi elle avait pu penser.

Il y eut un ou deux battements de silence avant qu'il ne se retourne.

« Alors, » répondit-il, ses yeux toujours voilés. Un autre moment de silence ; Sam se rendit compte qu'elle retenait son souffle. Si ceci allait...

« Ecoutez, » sa voix était rauque. « Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. » Il grimaça, comme s'il s'efforçait de trouver les mots justes. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur son visage, mais ne s'y attardèrent pas. « Vous n'allez visiblement pas disparaître, alors je devrais probablement rentrer chez moi et commencer à faire mes bagages aussi. Je peux faire un détour demain matin pour vous prendre et vous conduire à Peterson. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, mais se mit à se diriger vers la porte, tout en parlant. Il s'arrêta pour ôter sa veste du dossier de la chaise.

« Ne partez pas. »

Les mots furent hors de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne le sache. Il se figea sur place, sa main sur sa veste. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna.

« Sam... »

Ses yeux étaient troublés. Las. Blessés. Ils s'attardèrent sur les siens pendant un moment, puis il secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas juste... ceci est plus que... si nous... »

« Je sais. Restez quand même. »

Il grimaça.

« Je ne pense pas que ce serait une très bonne idée. »

« Parce que vous ne ressentez plus rien pour moi ? »

Il y eut une pause avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Parce que je ressens beaucoup trop. »

Ses mots restèrent suspendus dans l'air comme quelque chose de tangible. Quelque chose auquel elle pouvait définitivement s'accrocher. Après toutes ces années.

« Alors restez. »

Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Elle pouvait le voir tourner et retourner les choses dans sa tête. Les soupeser. Soupeser les conséquences.

« Oui. » Il le dit avec une acceptation presque fataliste. « D'accord. »

Il remit distraitement la veste sur le dossier de la chaise, les poings serrés, paraissant plus misérable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Peut-être que ceci était une erreur. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû le laisser partir. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Comment pouvait-elle le repousser sans le blesser davantage ? Et pourtant, comment pouvait-elle lui demander de rester quand c'était tellement évident qu'il voulait partir.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me passer les sets de table ? »

La demande semblait si complètement déplacée, étant donné les circonstances, mais elle ne savait pas où aller autrement à cet instant. Peut-être que finir de débarrasser la table aiderait à apaiser un peu les choses.

Il prit les deux sets de table en bambou. Le bord du set se prit dans le vase décorant la table et il culbuta, éclatant en mille morceaux en heurtant le sol.

« Merde, » marmonna-t-il, s'accroupissant pour se saisir des plus gros morceaux. Sam était sur le point de lui dire de les laisser – qu'elle allait chercher un balai – quand il jura à nouveau. Une ligne rouge de sang apparut le long de sa main et commença à goutter par terre. Elle se dépêcha d'aller chercher un torchon.

« Laissez-moi voir ça, » lui dit-elle, saisissant sa main pour l'enrouler dans le tissu. Il enleva sa main d'un geste brusque, la tenant devant lui pendant que le sang suintait le long de son poignet et coulait sur son avant-bras.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Sam... ce n'est qu'une coupure, » s'écria-t-il sèchement, utilisant sa main valide pour agripper le dossier de la chaise pour se relever. Sam se leva aussi ; le sang coulait sur le sol de sa cuisine, non pas que cela la concernât.

« Jack... » Elle tenta de garder sa voix calme. Ignorant sa résistance, elle prit sa main ensanglantée et enveloppa le tissu autour. Elle pouvait sentir la tension dans son corps lorsqu'elle le toucha, la réticence avec laquelle il lui laissa examiner la coupure. Elle était superficielle ; rien qui requérait des points de suture. Rien de trop profond. Pas comme la douleur qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. La douleur qu'elle ressentait également.

Au bout d'un moment, elle relâcha sa main.

« Ecoutez, » dit-elle à voix basse. « Si vous voulez partir... je veux dire... la coupure n'est pas trop grave, mais peut-être que voudriez... »

Soudain, il l'embrassait. Elle n'était pas sûre du comment, ou du pourquoi, mais ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes et de sa main blessée, il la tirait vers lui, avide d'elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, ses doigts s'enroulant dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle tentait de lui faire savoir qu'elle avait besoin de lui tout aussi désespérément.

Juste aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, Jack s'arrêta, la tenant à bout de bras, secouant sa tête.

« Je suis désolé, Sam. » Il déglutit, luttant pour trouver ses mots. « Je ne peux pas... pas de cette manière. »

L'expression de douleur était de nouveau là, sur son visage. Elle pouvait dire qu'il luttait contre quelque chose en lui qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle lui avait offert une voix de sortie, mais il ne l'avait pas prise. Et pourtant, il semblait encore réticent de rester.

« Quelle manière ? » insista-t-elle. « Jack... Je ne... »

« De cette façon... » Il chercha à nouveau les mots justes. « Jamais je ne... je veux dire... je ne... vous n'êtes pas simplement... »

Tout d'un coup, elle comprit. Quel que soit ce qu'ils avaient – quelle que soit la signification de ces sentiments, ils allaient bien au-delà d'une unique nuit passée ensemble. C'était plus profond que cela. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Il ne voulait pas les dégrader en les amoindrissant.

Et pourtant son cœur avait mal à la pensée qu'il parte. Même une nuit serait mieux qu'aucune.

La tristesse sur son visage lui déchira le cœur. Elle ne put se retenir. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« Non... » murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres près de son oreille. « Je vous en prie... Jack. »

Il posa sa tête contre la sienne avec lassitude et ne dit rien de plus.

OOOO

Sam n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Les précieuses minutes s'égrenaient sur l'horloge de sa table de nuit. Dans quatre heures, elle devrait être dans cet avion à Peterson, en direction du Nevada. Ses bagages étaient en grande partie faits ; le trajet jusqu'à la base aérienne prendrait 45 minutes. Cela lui donnait un délai d'au moins deux heures. Deux heures pendant lesquelles elle aurait été heureuse de ne rien faire sinon être étendue là et regarder Jack O'Neill dormir.

Une aube automnale sans couleur commençait à donner à la chambre des ombres et des formes, mais même avant, dans le noir, elle avait réussi à trouver le contour de son visage, la ligne de son cou, la courbe de son épaule. Maintenant, elle pouvait étudier les détails. La cicatrice au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Deux jours de barbe sur son menton. La puissante ligne de sa mâchoire qui, lorsqu'il était détendu, donnait à son visage une expression douce, tendre. Ses lèvres si légèrement entrouvertes au repos. L'argent de ses cheveux décoiffés et ébouriffés. Elle avait tendu la main afin de lisser les rides de son front, lequel, même lorsqu'il dormait, montrait les fardeaux qu'il portait, mais elle l'avait retirée. Le toucher le réveillerait, et pour tout l'or du monde, elle voulait qu'il dorme. Aussi elle était heureuse de simplement le regarder, inscrivant chaque détail, jusqu'à la forme de ses lobes d'oreilles, dans sa mémoire. Huit années qu'elle avait regardé cet homme et pourtant il semblait qu'elle le voyait juste pour la première fois.

Et très probablement la dernière.

Elle tenta de chasser cette pensée, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes ; l'une d'elle s'échappa et traça le chemin le plus court vers l'oreiller. Elle ferma étroitement ses yeux. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle ne céderait pas au chagrin qui gâcherait ce que la nuit dernière avait été. Elle ne le laisserait pas voir que son cœur se brisait avec chaque seconde que l'horloge égrenait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le découvrit en train de l'observer. Il tendit sa main et essuya de son pouce une larme qui restait sur sa joue. Sam ferma de nouveau les yeux pour qu'il ne voie pas les douzaines ou plus qui étaient prêtes à prendre sa place. Mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de les cacher. Il savait déjà et sans dire un mot, il l'attira vers lui et la serra dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait.

OOOO

« Je vais t'envoyer Daniel. »

Sam fixait les bâtiments qui défilaient alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers les divers hangars qui constituaient la partie fonctionnelle de Peterson. Ils avaient peu parlé depuis qu'ils avaient chargé le 4x4 avec ses affaires et s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie de Colorado Springs. Aucun des sujets n'avaient été personnel. Le temps. Le manque de trafic. Une surabondance apparente de corbeaux. Et puis le silence. Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Pardon... quoi ? » répondit Sam, quelque peu surprise. Son esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure en prévision du moment où elle allait devoir dire au revoir.

« Je disais que j'allais t'envoyer Daniel. Je m'arrangerai avec Hammond. Et Highmore. Je dirai que tu as besoin de lui pour t'aider à traduire tout ce charabia alien sur les trucs qu'ils ont stockés là-bas. De cette façon, tu pourras garder un œil sur lui. T'assurer qu'il ne se fourre pas dans le pétrin. Non seulement ça, mais nous saurons où il est. »

« Nous saurons où il est ? » répéta Sam, ne comprenant pas. Elle devait s'efforcer de renvoyer les images qui s'étaient formées dans sa tête. Elles n'étaient pas constructives.

« Je me suis dit que ça pouvait se dérouler de deux manières : soit nous trouvons un remède à ça, soit nous évacuons la planète dans l'espoir insensé que ce truc ne nous suive pas. S'il en vient à la deuxième solution, il y a certaines personnes dont je veux m'assurer qu'elles iront off world. Daniel est l'une d'elles. »

Sam sentit ses joues brûler. Habituellement, elle était celle à penser avec un coup d'avance. Cependant, Jack l'avait battue sur ce coup-là. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que son avion décollant de la piste. Il prévoyait la survie de la race humaine.

« Ce serait bien, » répondit-elle. « Je détesterais perdre sa trace si les choses deviennent un peu chaotique. L'idée qu'a le Général Highmore du mot 'assistance' et celle de Daniel pourraient ne pas tomber exactement dans la même catégorie. Je garderai un œil sur lui. Promis. »

Le signe du hangar où on leur avait dit d'aller apparut sur la gauche avec une flèche montrant droit devant. Au bout de la route, ils tournèrent dans un parking et les pneus crissèrent en s'arrêtant sur le gravier. Au loin, Sam pouvait voir son avion. On faisait le plein. La réalité de son départ devint soudain beaucoup plus réelle. Elle resta assise là un moment, sans bouger, à fixer l'avion. Jack attendit patiemment ; ne bougeant pas non plus ; ne parlant pas. Aussi longtemps qu'elle n'ouvrait pas la porte, ça n'arriverait pas. Elle ne prendrait pas cet avion, ne s'envolerait pas pour le Nevada et Jack ne retournerait pas chez lui pour préparer ses affaires et s'envoler dans la direction complètement opposée vers DC. Aussi longtemps qu'elle n'ouvrait pas cette porte, le temps était suspendu.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Le compte à rebours venait de démarrer.

OOOO

_**Incursion temporelle N°6**_

_**Infection Moins Quatorze Jours**_

_C'était d'une familiarité écoeurante. Jusqu'à la petite tâche sur la cravate grise de l'Agent Barrett. Du café, probablement. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquée la première fois. Mais depuis, c'était la quatrième fois qu'elle avait été à cette petite fête, et les petits détails avaient commencé à ressortir. Comme la tâche. Et le fait qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas plus disposés à l'écouter cette fois qu'ils ne l'avaient été les cinq fois précédentes. Le Commandeur avait voulu une intervention plus directe, mais elle avait argumenté pour tenter encore l'approche la moins invasive, lui assurant que, chaque fois, elle avait fait des progrès._

_Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Elle ne pouvait jamais mentir au Commandeur. Cependant, elle avait peut-être laissé entendre que ses progrès étaient un peu plus importants qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. Elle avait espéré que cette fois serait différente. Au moins elle avait été un peu plus loin dans son histoire avant que l'expression de scepticisme ne commence à apparaître sur le visage de Barrett. Elle était déterminée à pousser plus loin, même maintenant._

_« C'était les Aschen. Je pense que vous avez entendu parlé d'eux, » lui dit-elle d'un ton patient. « Dans mon passé, dans environ deux semaines à partir de maintenant, SG-1 a rencontré un groupe de nomades connu sous le nom du Pack. C'était un coup monté. Pas par le Pack, mais par les Aschen. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils ont utilisé le Pack pour passer en douce une arme biologique sur Terre. Personne ne l'a su. Personne n'a rien soupçonné. Pas avant des mois... et à ce moment-là, c'était trop tard. »_

_L'Agent Barrett avait cessé d'écrire. Un signe certain qu'elle était allée aussi loin qu'elle pouvait aller. Pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de continuer. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à toucher quelqu'un un jour. Leur faire voir. Leur faire comprendre. Peut-être que ce serait cette fois-ci._

_« La première indication que quelqu'un eut que quelque chose allait mal fut quand le CDC commença à remarquer un taux anormalement élevé de fausses couches. Elles étaient regroupées dans certaines zones géographiques, comme les épicentres de petits tremblements de terre, et s'étalaient à partir de là. Bien sûr, cela leur prit un certain temps pour comprendre cela. Au début, ça ressemblait à n'importe quelle anomalie. Quelque chose de localisé. Mais lorsque de plus en plus de villes commencèrent à apparaître sur la carte, l'alerte fut donnée. Ils contactèrent le Homeworld Security. Leur premier soupçon était que c'était un acte de terrorisme international. »_

_« Ca ne l'était pas, » dit soudain Barrett. Elle secoua la tête._

_« Non. Mais ça leur a pris un certain temps pour tirer cela au clair. Ce qui a mis la puce à l'oreille du Pentagone, c'était que les premiers cas semblaient concentrés autour de Colorado Springs. La ville était toujours hautement surveillée par le NID et le Homeworld Security, parce qu'on pensait que si le SGC était un jour compromis et qu'il y avait une situation d'invasion, la preuve de ceci se montrerait aux environs de la ville plus tôt que partout ailleurs. Aussi, quand les chiffres ont montré que la première poussée et forte concentration de morts de fœtus s'étaient produites là, les responsables ont commencé à soupçonner qu'il y avait peut-être une composante extra-terrestre à ceci. »_

_Barrett gribouilla quelque chose. C'était un bon signe. Peut-être qu'elle était en train de convaincre suffisamment cette fois-ci._

_« Ils ont envoyé une épidémiologiste pour enquêter. Eileen Stanton. Elle a travaillé avec le Colonel Carter et le Dr. Warner pour établir comment et quand l'arme avait pu passer la Porte. Pendant ce temps-là, il y avait un autre problème qui avait fait jour. La stérilité, aussi bien chez les hommes que chez les femmes. Non seulement les femmes avaient des fausses couches, aucune nouvelle grossesse n'avait été constatée. Une fois de plus, Colorado Springs semblait être la zone d'où ce phénomène se propageait. Ils étaient quasiment sûrs, alors, que ceci était une attaque alien. Ca correspondait au mode d'invasion des Aschen que SG-1 avait vu sur d'autres mondes. »_

_« Juste un autre monde, » corrigea Barrett. Jade fronça ses sourcils à son erreur. Dire des choses fausses n'aiderait pas sa cause._

_« Pardon... j'avais oublié. Oui. Juste une civilisation à ce moment-là. Ce ne fut que plus tard que nous avons appris combien d'autres mondes les Aschen avaient conquis de cette façon. Mille pardons. »_

_« Continuez, je vous prie, » lui dit Barrett. Il avait décroisé ses bras à présent. Peut-être qu'elle arrivait à le toucher._

_« Une fois qu'il fut confirmé que c'était effectivement une attaque alien, les choses ont commencé à devenir désordonnées. L'armée a décidé que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait garder secrète, pensant qu'elle pourrait le gérer elle-même. Pas même l'IOA ne fut informée. Les choses sont devenues... désordonnées. Il y avait beaucoup d'accusations lancées... beaucoup de spéculation par ceux qui n'avaient aucune idée que le Programme Porte des étoiles était la source du problème. Même ces pays qui étaient membres de l'IOA ne devinèrent pas que c'était d'origine alien. Pas pendant un certain temps en tout cas. Et pendant ce temps-là, l'armée a fait de son mieux pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque remède... une contre mesure qu'elle pourrait trouver. Elle a fermé la Porte des étoiles et réaffecté le personnel. Certains, ils ont tenté de les faire taire, mais les autres furent envoyés où on pensait qu'ils pourraient être utiles. Mais à ce moment-là, il était trop tard. Trop tard pour tout le monde. »_

_Barrett soupira et lui sourit. Oh-oh. Elle avait déjà vu cette expression. Au moins cinq fois déjà. C'était aussi loin qu'elle irait cette fois._

_Le Commandeur ne serait pas content._


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

_**Infection Plus Quinze Mois**_

« Eh bien, ce fut certainement une bonne nuit de sommeil, » bâilla Daniel en se glissant sur la chaise à côté de Sam, son plateau penchant légèrement car l'eau dans le verre se répandit sur le côté.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, tentant d'éviter de regarder à sa nourriture. L'odeur de viande la rendait nauséeuse depuis des mois maintenant et le fait que Daniel avait réussi à avoir les rares saucisses lui rappela ce fait. Le voir n'arrangerait pas les choses.

« Que voulez-vous dire par 'Quoi ?' ? Vous n'avez pas entendu les sirènes ? Le système d'alerte du périmètre s'est encore déclenché. Quelqu'un a essayé de s'introduire dans la base. »

« Je n'ai rien entendu. Peut-être que c'était juste des coyotes. Ils ont été pas mal désespérés dernièrement. »

« Pas plus désespérés que les gens qui sont pris là-dehors à tenter d'entrer en force. » Il versait généreusement du sel sur ses œufs – un autre produit rare. Sam présumait qu'un convoi alimentaire devait être passé. Ce qui était probablement la raison de la tentative d'effraction. Ces jours-ci, les gens suivaient la nourriture comme les vautours qui cerclaient au-dessus des animaux mourants. Malheureusement, il y avait plus d'animaux mourants qu'il n'y avait de convois de nourriture.

L'odeur des œufs n'aida pas à améliorer son appétit non plus. Elle replia le papier aluminium de l'emballage autour de sa barre de céréales et la fourra dans la poche de son treillis trop grand. Le jus d'orange en poudre avait été trop dilué, mais elle le but quand même et regarda le verre de lait de Daniel.

« Oh... c'est pour vous, » indiqua-t-il, suivant son regard. « Je vais voir si je peux en avoir un autre, si vous aimez. Mais il faudra que vous attendiez. Après le petit déjeuner, » ajouta-t-il, d'un air entendu.

Sam sourit avec reconnaissance en buvant le lait à petite gorgée. Elle avait cessé de poser des questions à Daniel il y a de cela des mois et avait juste accepté les petits extra de nourriture et de lait qu'il était capable de grappiller pour elle. Elle soupçonnait qu'il s'était fait quelques « amis » au dépôt de provisions, lesquels étaient la source de ses largesses. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'accord qu'il avait passé avec eux, et cela l'avait ennuyée pendant un temps. Mais au fur et à mesure que leurs rations quotidiennes s'amenuisaient et que ses besoins augmentaient, son malaise face à son aide avait diminué. Maintenant, c'était simplement de la gratitude pour tout ce qu'il pouvait se procurer.

Aussi longtemps que ce n'était pas des saucisses.

Ou des œufs.

L'odeur dériva de nouveau vers elle, et elle posa le lait, le sentant commencer à monter dans sa gorge. Daniel la fixa, sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

« Sam... ? Vous allez bien ? » Son front était ridé par la sollicitude. Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer ses haut-le-cœur. En plus d'être humiliant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre les calories d'un petit déjeuner.

« Oui... c'est juste que... parfois, les odeurs... » Elle ne put se retenir. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son assiette.

« Oh... désolé. Je peux aller manger ailleurs... »

Elle mit sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever.

« Non... restez, Daniel, s'il vous plait. »

Il se rassit, lentement, la scrutant.

« Sam... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose... est-ce le... vous savez... » dit-il avec un geste de la tête dans sa direction. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Sam réprima l'instinct de placer sa main sur son abdomen. Pas ici. Pas dans le mess.

« C'est juste que... eh bien... elle a été très active dernièrement. A faire des sauts de cabri. Ce qui fait qu'il est difficile d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et ça n'aide pas trop non plus pour le contenu de mon estomac. »

« Elle ? » murmura Daniel, se penchant en avant.

Sam haussa les épaules.

« C'est mieux que « ça ». De toute façon... j'ai cinquante pour cent de chance d'avoir raison. »

« Et vous avez cinquante pour cent de chance d'avoir tort, ce qui pourrait lui donner une sacrée crise d'identité plus tard, vous savez. »

Sam sourit. Ca ressemblait à quelque chose que Jack aurait pu dire.

C'est-à-dire, si Jack était au courant.

Son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à cela trop souvent.

« A quoi travaillez-vous aujourd'hui ? » Elle changea de sujet. De plus, deux soldats venaient de s'asseoir à la table à côté de la leur, ce qui signifiait que le sujet précédent était maintenant tabou.

« Hein ? » répondit Daniel, apparemment pris par surprise par le soudain changement de sujet. Il remarqua alors les deux soldats et cela l'éclaira. « Oh... hum. Eh bien... voyons voir. Je crois que j'ai une excitante paire d'urnes qui m'attend sur mon bureau. Elles viennent de P5X-312. Je suis sûr qu'une fois que j'aurais traduit ce qui est écrit dessus, je tiendrais la clé du remède contre la Peste Aschen. »

« Vous vous rendez compte, bien sûr, qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une peste, Daniel. C'est plus une infection virale. »

« Peste. Virus. Ca rentre en vous, fait son sale boulot, et passe au suivant. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne soyez un de ces chanceux. »

Sam savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu le dire de la façon dont c'était sorti, mais cela fit quand même mal. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda de l'autre côté, le grand bâtiment d'acier vers où la lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres sales à environ six mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle détestait que ses émotions soient à fleur de peau ces jours-ci. Il lui fallait une grande dose de concentration pour ne pas montrer sa vulnérabilité.

« Je ne suis pas si sûre que « chanceux » est le terme que j'utiliserais, Daniel, » lui rappela-t-elle gentiment, gardant ses yeux fixés sur la lumière au loin.

Elle le sentit bouger légèrement à côté d'elle et elle put presque voir l'expression distraite sur son visage, même si elle ne le regardait pas.

« Humm... quoi ? Oh... mon Dieu, Sam ! Non... je ne voulais pas dire... je veux dire que je ne pensais pas que... » Elle le regarda finalement. Son visage était rouge écarlate. « Okay... ça n'est pas sorti comme il fallait. »

Sam eut un petit sourire, mais sans réelle joie. En fait, davantage pour laisser savoir à Daniel qu'il était tiré d'affaire. C'était un sujet bien trop sérieux pour la traiter légèrement. Pas maintenant. Pas quand ils venaient de découvrir que ces soi-disant « chanceux » étaient... et ce qui leur avait été fait.

Pour toutes les fois où Sam s'était lamentée de ne pas avoir le gène des Anciens afin d'activer leurs technologies qu'ils avaient découvertes, elle en était maintenant heureuse. Cela avait pris des mois, mais quelqu'un avait finalement découvert qu'un petit pourcentage de la population semblait immunisé à l'effet du virus Aschen : ils possédaient le gène ATA.

Ce qui avait été déclaré comme le possible salut de la race humaine avait rapidement mal tourné. Elle frissonna en se rappelant les infos à la télé. A l'extérieur de la base... là-bas où l'ordre semblait se détériorer de jour en jour... il y avait eu une terrible répercussion. Cela ne cessait jamais de la stupéfier que voir à quel point la haine et la jalousie pouvait monter rapidement à la surface dans la population humaine. La violence perpétrée envers les gens ayant le gène des Anciens... en particulier aux femmes... avait été horrible – une preuve de plus que leur civilisation sombrait dans le chaos.

C'était encore pire que quand la connaissance du Programme Porte des étoiles étaient devenue publique. Et cela avait été déjà assez affreux.

Autant Sam souhaitait qu'elle ait été gardée secrète, la révélation de l'existence du SGC avait été, au bout du compte, le seul moyen d'empêcher le monde de sombrer dans la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Bien des accusations avaient été échangées entre les nations et les groupes terroristes avec une ferveur tellement frénétique, qu'ils étaient descendus jusqu'à DefCon 1 avant d'avouer la vraie source du virus.

Elle n'était même pas certaine que cela serait arrivé s'il n'y avait pas eu Julia Donovan. La journaliste, qui avait été à bord du Prométhée quand les francs-tireurs du NID l'avaient piraté, n'avait cessé d'enquêter sur l'histoire. Il avait été assez évident depuis le début, décida Sam, que les connaissances de Mlle Donovan du Programme Porte des étoiles l'avaient rendue soupçonneuse quant à la nature du virus. Ce qui lui manquait étaient les preuves.

La conscience de Sam ne ressentit qu'un léger pincement de remords. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pensé être juste. Si Mlle Donovan n'avait pas mis la main, comme par hasard, sur ces documents classés top secret, la seule chose qui resterait à présent de la planète ne serait que des blattes radioactives. Les faits irréfutables que la journaliste avait présentés avaient forcé Washington et les autres pays membres de l'IOA à avouer la vérité sur la peste. Les doigts s'étaient écartés des boutons et le compte à rebours nucléaire avait reculé de quelques minutes. Peu importait les conséquences après coup, Sam n'était pas du tout désolée. Aussi longtemps qu'un être humain survivrait, elle ne regretterait rien.

Il y avait certains jours, cependant, où elle se demandait pourquoi elle s'en était donnée la peine. En dépit de la violence, quand son propre gouvernement avait commencé à rassembler les personnes ayant le gène ATA pour leur « protection », elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Et pas seulement pour Jack. Son rang lui avait évité de se retrouver dans ces camps. C'était l'idée d'isoler les gens, pour ce qui était censé être leur propre bien, qui l'ennuyait. Et il y avait quelque chose de déplaisant, par nature, à ne regrouper que les seules personnes capables sur la planète d'avoir des enfants. Ca avait l'odeur d'un programme de reproduction – quelque chose auquel les Goa'uld aurait pu penser... ou un de ces films futuristes sur le Jugement Dernier dont ils s'étaient toujours moqués au cours des soirées ciné.

Excepté que ce n'était plus drôle. Et ce n'était plus futuriste. C'était là et maintenant, et effroyablement réel.

Il lui semblait que les soirées ciné étaient il y a une éternité. Presque comme si cela appartenait à la vie d'une toute autre personne, dans un tout autre monde.

« Sam ? »

La voix de Daniel rompit ses réflexions. Dieu merci, son assiette était vide à présent. Elle but le reste du lait.

« Pardon... juste... en train de penser. »

« Dangereux à faire par les temps qui court. Ne laissez personne vous surprendre. »

Elle soupira. Elle était si contente que Daniel soit là... mais elle était toujours consternée lorsqu'elle voyait le grand changement qui s'était opéré en lui au cours des derniers mois. Jack l'avait envoyé en Zone 51 comme promis, mais il n'avait pas fallu longtemps après cela pour que la base devienne une sorte de forteresse armée... personne n'entrait... personne n'en sortait. On se sentait de moins en moins dans un sanctuaire que dans une prison, surtout pour Daniel qui n'était habitué qu'à suivre le style de commandement assez décontracté de Jack. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que le côté cynique de Daniel ne se développe et Sam avait le sentiment que si cela n'avait été pour elle et sa... euh... condition, la personne qu'il était avant de venir là aurait peut-être été perdue. Mais la bienveillance naturelle de Daniel... la partie qui se montrait toujours quand venait le temps d'aider l'opprimé... ou de défendre ce qui était juste et moral, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences... avait jailli en avant quand il s'agissait d'elle. Et, bien qu'elle eût aimé croire qu'elle aurait pu réussir à gérer tout par elle-même si elle avait été obligée, Sam devait aussi avouer qu'avoir le soutien de Daniel avait rendu tout cela bien plus facile pour elle, surtout sous les circonstances actuelles.

Le bébé fit encore une embardée et Sam jeta un regard inquiet aux deux soldats à la table d'à-côté pour voir s'ils avaient remarqué quelque chose. Heureusement, ils semblaient inconscients de ce qui s'était passé. Si quelqu'un savait... si quelqu'un soupçonnait... elle se retrouvait elle-même, sans aucun doute, dans un de ces camps. Séparée de Daniel. Séparée de son travail. Et sujette à qui savait quels types de « tests » pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque moyen de reproduire son métabolisme unique pour le reste de la population.

Ce qui, bien sûr, n'était pas possible. Pas à moins que le reste de la population ne veuille devenir l'hôte d'un symbiote.

Ce dont, elle en était certaine, Anubis... ou Ba'al... ou tout autre Grand Maître serait heureux de fournir.

Parlez-en d'un choix.

Pas même Adrian Conrad, avec tout son argent et ses laquais, n'avait été capable de découvrir comment reproduire ce qui était dans son sang. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui permettrait un jour d'utiliser la technologie des Anciens, mais c'était assez pour lui épargner la peste Aschen.

C'était assez pour lui permettre de tomber enceinte par quelqu'un qui portait effectivement le gène des Anciens. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis le jour où il l'avait mise dans un avion à Peterson et était resté là à regarder l'avion décoller, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus voir le minuscule point, qui était lui, sur le sol. Quelqu'un à qui elle n'avait pu dire, pour sa sécurité à elle et à lui. Et celle de l'enfant.

Un enfant qu'elle avait soigneusement caché sous des treillis trop grand dès l'instant où cela avait commencé à se voir, cinq mois plus tôt. Non pas que cela se voyait trop. Sa taille aidait. Ainsi que le fait qu'au cours des trois premiers mois et demi, elle avait à peine pu garder la nourriture autre que les crackers ou des biscottes. Sans mentionner que maintenant, avec les rations qui étaient plus qu'insuffisantes entre deux convois alimentaires, gagner du poids n'était pas vraiment un risque de toute façon. C'est pourquoi, aussi longtemps que personne ne lui rentrât dedans par hasard, et qu'elle gardât sa veste suffisamment lâche, elle était indétectable. Dieu merci, il n'y avait plus d'occasions de porter l'uniforme d'apparat ces temps-ci. Si elle pouvait encore tenir un mois de plus...

Le sang de Sam se glaça à cette pensée. Qu'arriverait-il alors ? Elle savait que le seul scénario qu'elle avait développé avait autant de chance de réussir que la neige de tomber en enfer. Cacher une grossesse était une chose ; cacher un nourrisson en était une autre. Son seul espoir était de pouvoir convaincre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'un des docteurs de la base de mettre au monde le bébé discrètement et qu'ensuite il recommande qu'elle soit réaffectée quelque part ailleurs, où on ne la connaîtrait pas. Un tas de choses devaient arriver pour que cela se passe bien... comme de décider lequel des docteurs pourrait éprouver de la compassion pour sa situation. Puis, bien sûr, il y avait le problème de la réaffectation elle-même. La recherche et développement, ces jours-ci, n'était au mieux qu'une dénomination. Elle était en vérité assez surprise de ne pas avoir été déjà réaffectée quelque part ailleurs. L'armée avait besoin de soldats à présent, pas de scientifiques. Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été envoyée ailleurs lui fit penser que Jack devait avoir quelque chose à avoir avec cela.

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis presque huit semaines. Avec l'imprévisibilité du réseau électrique au cours des mois passés, les communications avaient été au mieux sporadiques. La dernière fois avait été bien trop brève... et trop publique. Il avait parut mal en point, comme s'il avait la grippe. Elle avait été inquiète pour lui, mais elle n'avait pas osé demander ; ils étaient tous les deux en conférence avec d'autres personnes dans la salle, et ils s'étaient au mieux échangés les salutations auxquelles les autres s'attendaient venant de deux personnes ayant travaillées ensemble aussi longtemps qu'eux.

Cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Elle avait voulu davantage. Davantage de sa voix ; de ses mots ; de l'entendre à l'autre bout de la liaison vidéo, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien... et qu'il n'avait pas de regrets.

Elle n'en avait pas. Eh bien... exceptée une : de ne pouvoir le lui dire... de ne pas oser le lui dire. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Si elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, elle serait peut-être obligée. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il risque quoi que ce soit pour elle. S'il y avait un espoir que cette planète surmonte ce gâchis, il était sur les épaules de Jack O'Neill. Depuis la mort du Général Hammond, il avait été la seule voix de raison – la seule plaidant, encore, qu'ils ouvrent la Porte des étoiles et évacuent les gens off world. Il commençait à gagner des soutiens... ils avaient augmenté la production du nombre de F303. Mais six vaisseaux ne représenteraient qu'une goutte d'eau. La Porte devait être rouverte. Il avait été aussi inflexible ce jour-là au cours de la conférence qu'elle l'avait été quand on l'avait presque escortée manu militari hors du SGC. Alors, non... elle n'ajouterait pas à son fardeau – pas si elle pouvait l'éviter.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours Daniel... elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui avait sorti son calepin de sa poche et était en train relire quelque chose qu'il semblait avoir écrit des années auparavant, à en juger à la façon dont l'encre était effacée. Elle lui avait demandé une fois comment il avait réussi à le sortir du SGC, avec Jeffries qui inspectait toutes les affaires personnelles de tout le monde. Il lui avait juste fait un sourire suffisant et évité de répondre à la question. C'était une de ces choses, décida-t-elle, qu'il était préférable pour elle de ne pas savoir.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle en avait assez de ses propres pensées. Elles menaçaient de l'emporter trop loin. Elle s'efforçait trop durement ces jours-ci pour maintenir les choses en équilibre... pour ne pas être submergée par celles qui étaient hors de son contrôle. C'était peut-être la chose la plus difficile à faire ici : son incapacité à prendre le contrôle de la situation. Rien n'était entre ses mains – tout était hors de sa portée – hors de son champ d'action. Quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles... et elle commençait juste à se rendre compte à quel point elle détestait cela.

« Quoi ? Oh... non... pas vraiment. Je lisais mes traductions des journaux Voliens. Je continue à penser que j'ai dû rater quelque chose. »

Sam soupira. Elle savait que Daniel avait lu et relu cette traduction des centaines de fois, au moins. Il leur avait fallu un certain temps, mais ils avaient finalement découvert qu'il y avait une différence de nature entre le vaccin que les Aschen avaient donné aux Voliens et l'arme biologique, quelle qu'elle soit, qu'ils avaient lâchée sur Terre. Les Voliens avaient vécu des années avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait ; sur Terre, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais réussi à déterminer exactement où, quand ou comment – même si c'était le jour où elle était tombée à travers la Porte dans la salle d'embarquement, abandonnant Joe Flaxon – quatre ans représentaient à peine un battement de cil, relativement parlant, comparées à la stratégie employée avec les Voliens. Non... quoi qu'ils aient fait aux Voliens, c'était différent. Ici, il n'y avait pas d'ingénieux subterfuge. Cela avait toute la délicatesse d'un marteau-piqueur.

« Colonel Carter. Colonel Samantha Carter. Présentez-vous immédiatement au bureau du Général Seacrest. Colonel Samantha Carter. Présentez-vous immédiatement au bureau du général. »

L'annonce à travers les haut-parleurs la fit sursauter. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil interrogateur à Daniel qui haussa des sourcils tout aussi perplexes en réponse.

« Je me demande de quoi il s'agit, » murmura-t-elle. Une demi-douzaine de scénarii lui vint à l'esprit ; aucun d'eux ne la satisfaisait. « Je suppose que je vous verrai plus tard. » Elle tapota le bras de Daniel et se tourna sur sa chaise, en faisant attention, pour pouvoir se lever avec grâce. Aucune gaucherie d'une femme enceinte n'était permise. Elle devait maintenir la mascarade. Encore un mois.

Que faire après, elle n'en avait encore aucune idée.

**OOOO**

S'il n'y avait pas eu Walter, il aurait probablement craqué depuis longtemps. Cela avait été un choix de dernière minute de prendre le technicien comme aide de camp, mais il estimait maintenant que cela avait été un acte de pur génie de sa part. Walter l'avait sauvé plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait compter et il devait quasiment sa vie au petit gars.

Ce qui lui en restait.

Ce qui n'était pas grand-chose ces jours-ci, toutes choses considérées.

La mort de Hammond l'avait durement frappé. George avait été là pour lui depuis si longtemps – supportant ses conneries pendant tant d'années – faisant le tampon entre les huiles du Pentagone et ses fesses. Jack s'était honnêtement demandé combien il faudrait avant qu'il ne soit éjecté sur lesdites fesses une fois que George serait parti. Que cela ne soit pas arrivé – pas encore – était soit la preuve qu'il avait bien appris à jouer leur jeu, soit que les temps étaient désespérés pour qu'ils aient décidé qu'ils avaient besoin d'une grande gueule comme lui, en dépit de tout. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que c'était la première raison, bien qu'il devait admettre qu'il avait un tout petit peu modifié sa façon de faire pour s'assurer que les choses qui devaient arriver arrivent. La perte de l'estime de soi était un petit prix à payer pour la survie de la planète. Et les gens à qui il tenait.

Deux personnes en particulier. Et l'une d'elles en particulier.

Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il devait sa vie à Walter. Le Chef - Jack s'était assuré qu'il obtienne non pas une, mais deux promotions – avait joué de toute sa débrouillardise pour lui faire avoir un siège sur un vol à destination de Holloman. Pas même les généraux n'étaient immunisés contre les conséquences d'une disponibilité limité de kérosène. Les vols, quelle que soit la destination, étaient remplis au maximum et ils étaient limités aux strictes nécessités.

Eh bien, ceci était aussi strictement nécessaire que ça pouvait l'être, pour autant qu'il était concerné. S'il ne la voyait pas... ne lui parlait pas... pour s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'elle allait bien... il allait devenir cinglé, tout simplement. Se rendre en Zone 51 avait été presque impossible, mais maintenant qu'il était responsable de l'Opération Phénix, il devait surveiller la construction des F303 dans le Nouveau Mexique. Avec l'aide de Walter, il avait réussi à faire réaffecter Sam là-bas – et à forger de toute pièce une raison pour que Daniel y aille aussi. Les choses étaient tellement en pagaille que personne n'avait questionné le fait qu'un archéologue civil soit nécessaire à un chantier de construction de vaisseaux spatiaux. La paperasse avait été signée et c'était chose faite avant que quiconque en soit averti. Ouais... il devait remercier Walter pour cela aussi.

Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il avait laissé, dans ses dossiers, l'autorisation d'allouer une place pour le Chef sur le premier vol d'évacuation hors de la Terre. Si quelque chose... arrivait... Jack voulait s'assurer que Walter s'en sorte. Il lui devait au moins cela.

Il ne se tiendrait pas là en ce moment même, à l'intérieur du Hangar 42, si ce n'était grâce à lui.

« Merci, Lieutenant, » congédia-t-il le jeune officier qui l'avait escorté. L'homme hocha la tête et partit. Jack ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un bref pincement de pitié. Il avait vu l'expression de défaite dans les yeux du jeune homme. C'était la même que celle qu'il voyait sur les visages de beaucoup trop de personnes ces derniers temps. La résignation. Ou la colère. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui était la pire. C'était la colère qui était responsable du chaos... qui avait rendu la loi martiale nécessaire... rendant la vie à l'extérieur des enceintes sécurisées dangereuse sinon mortelle. Mais d'une certaine façon, il la comprenait mieux. Pas le comportement – jamais le comportement. Mais l'émotion. Merde ! Il était en colère aussi. Envers beaucoup de choses.

Mais la résignation – la défaite – était, d'une certaine façon, encore plus insidieuse. Elle vous rongeait de l'intérieur, et cela il ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Il s'était battu dans trop de batailles, avait perdu trop d'amis, vendu une trop grande partie de son âme pour se rouler par terre et faire le mort pour les Aschen. Si la Terre était mourante, et qu'ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour réparer cela sans réussir, alors l'évacuation était leur seul espoir. D'abord par les vaisseaux. Et ensuite... s'il avait son mot à dire... ils rouvriraient la Porte des étoiles d'une façon d'une autre. Il se fichait de savoir combien de troupes gardaient l'entrée de Cheyenne Mountain.

« Jack ? »

Il tourna brusquement la tête et cligna des yeux, tentant d'ajuster ses yeux à la soudaine obscurité de l'intérieur du hangar. Des spots lumineux brillaient d'une centaine de points différents sur les parties du grand vaisseau sur lesquelles les travailleurs s'activaient comme des abeilles.

« Daniel. »

« Oh, mon Dieu... c'est vous ! Que faites-vous ici ? »

Faites confiance à Daniel pour aller droit au but.

« Ravi de vous voir aussi... » répondit Jack, avec condescendance. Daniel fronça les sourcils, mais là où Jack s'était attendu à une réplique piquante, l'expression de Daniel s'assombrit encore.

« Non... sérieusement, Jack... que faites-vous ici ? Est-ce que Sam sait que vous êtes ici ? »

Une raillerie bien placée jaillit dans sa tête, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la formuler, il prit conscience de la minceur de Daniel ; les traits tirés et pâles. Comme s'il avait vécu dans ce hangar depuis des années, sans jamais voir la lumière du jour. Ce qui, bien sûr, n'avait pas pu être le cas. Lui et Sam n'étaient là que depuis une semaine.

La remarque sarcastique mourut entre ses lèvres.

« Je suis responsable de l'Opération Phénix, Daniel... J'ai réussi à avoir une place sur un avion surbooké pour venir ici... et non, Carter ne sait pas que je suis ici. »

« Sam. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ecoutez, Jack... voudriez-vous juste l'appeler Sam, s'il vous plait ? Je sais... je suis au courant pour vous deux, d'accord ? Alors vous n'avez plus à continuer tout le truc du « Colonel » et « mon Général »... du moins pas devant moi. Appelez-la Sam... faites-moi confiance sur ce coup-là, d'accord ? »

Il étudia Daniel attentivement. L'archéologue ne parlait aussi vite que dans deux situations : quand il était incroyablement excité ou quand il était incroyablement nerveux. L'évidente absence de trucs vraiment cool à proximité signifiait que ce n'était probablement pas l'excitation qui l'agitait. Daniel était sacrément nerveux et, même au prix de sa vie, Jack n'aurait pu dire pourquoi.

Puis il la vit. Et il sut.

Il sut sans même vraiment savoir comment il savait.

Mais il savait.

« Daniel, avez-vous... » Sa voix mourut au milieu de la phrase lorsqu'elle leva la tête des données de sa tablette et qu'elle le vit.

Soudain, il lui fut très difficile de respirer, comme si quelqu'un avait resserré un bandage autour de sa poitrine. Ses propres pensées le criblèrent comme de la chevrotine. Elle était magnifique. Combien elle lui avait manqué. Combien il l'aimait. Elle était enceinte.

Comment il savait cela, il n'en était pas sûr. Mais aussi sûrement qu'il se tenait là, il savait qu'elle l'était, même si elle le cachait complètement.

Elle était enceinte. De son enfant.

De leur enfant.

Ses genoux faillirent céder.

A la place, il s'avança, juste assez pour rappeler à ses jointures de rester solide. Elles obéirent et donc il s'arrêta ; il le fallait ou l'instant d'après il l'aurait prise dans ses bras et l'aurait tenue jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Elle sembla figée sur place, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Il y vit tout. Les choses qu'il savait instinctivement, mais ne pouvait les formuler : tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, tous les doutes qu'elle avait eus ; toutes les peurs, tous les besoins, et une souffrance qui fit que regarder dans ses yeux fut presque insupportable.

« Salut, » réussit-il à sortir d'une voix rauque, la gorge soudain serrée et peu coopérative.

« Mon Général. »

Son rang le frappa au visage comme l'eau glacée. Et le ramena à la réalité : il se tenait dans un hangar d'une base de l'Air Force sous les regards attentifs de douzaines d'yeux. En dépit de la suggestion de Daniel, il comprenait. Il espéra qu'elle aussi.

« Colonel. »

Dieu qu'elle était pâle. Aussi pâle que Daniel. Et presque aussi mince. Elle cachait la bosse sous sa veste verte trop grande qu'elle gardait boutonnée jusqu'au cou. Toute personne qui ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que lui n'aurait jamais deviné. Mais il l'avait étudiée trop de fois pendant trop d'années pour ne pas savoir.

Si quelqu'un l'avait poignardé dans le ventre, il n'aurait pas pu se sentir pire. Il fit les calculs. Huit mois et demi. Elle avait vécu tout cela seule, sans lui dire un mot. Il savait pourquoi – les camps pour les porteurs du gène ATA étaient... eh bien, ils étaient inadmissibles. Ce fut un combat qu'il n'avait pas gagné. Probablement celui, parmi d'autres, qui avait poussé George Hammond prématurément dans sa tombe. Mais Sam n'avait pas le gène des Anciens, alors comment...

Oh merde. Il se fichait du comment. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. C'était un miracle, pour autant qu'il était concerné.

Excepté que ça ne l'était peut-être pas. Elle était si émaciée, si épuisée. Tout ce qu'elle avait était allé au bébé. Elle donnait l'impression qu'un bon coup de vent pourrait la renverser. Et ses cheveux étaient longs.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué cela au début... elle les avait remontés sur sa tête, mais maintenant que son attention s'était écartée de son visage, il pouvait voir qu'elle les avait laissés pousser. Il n'avait vu Sam avec des cheveux longs qu'une fois ; et cela n'avait même pas été sa Sam.

Sa Sam. Rien que cette pensée lui donna l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la tenir. Mais bien sûr, cela était hors de question.

« Que faites-vous ici... mon Général ? » Seule le léger tremblement de sa voix trahit le fait qu'elle luttait avec cette envie autant que lui.

« Euh... inspection. Voir comment va la construction des vaisseaux. Voir si nous devons rediriger les ressources d'ailleurs pour accélérer les choses. »

Ce qu'il venait de dire semblait parfaitement raisonnable. La façon dont elle hochait la tête et plissait les yeux, cependant, lui disait qu'elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. Ce qui était bien. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle y croie. La poudre aux yeux ne lui était pas destinée de toute façon. Elle savait parfaitement bien pourquoi il était là. Du moins, il l'espérait.

A la façon dont un faible sourire scintilla dans ses yeux lui dit qu'il avait raison. Il en apparut même un sur ses lèvres, brièvement.

« Eh bien, mon Général... dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire. »

« Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée... Je veux dire, étant donné... euh... » Sa voix s'estompit. Oh oh. Des lumières rouges se mirent à flasher dans sa tête.

Elle parut affligée. Et soulagée. Et gênée. Et hésitante. Tout cela à la fois. Elle venait réaliser le fait qu'il savait. Elle jeta un regard accusateur vers Daniel, mais il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de vous faire faire le tour du vaisseau, monsieur. » Sa voix était sur la défensive, crut-il noter. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie sans lui pendant près de neuf mois. Sa façon de charger à la dernière minute sur son blanc destrier n'avait vraiment pas de sens maintenant.

Sa force le rendit humble. Et, bien qu'il n'avait pas pensé que cela fût possible, il découvrit qu'il ne l'en aimait que davantage.

« Bien sûr, Colonel. Mille pardons. Je vous en prie... montrez le chemin. »

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de l'énorme vaisseau. Pendant un instant, elle parut perplexe, comme si elle ne croyait pas tout à fait au sérieux de sa voix et attendait la chute... le commentaire drôle. Mais il était absolument sincère. Surtout dans ses excuses. Il voulait qu'elle le sache.

Finalement, elle hocha la tête, et avec un faible sourire, se lança sur les détails techniques du vaisseau. La moitié de ce qu'elle disait était bien trop compliqué pour lui, mais il s'en fichait. Rien que le son de sa voix, alors qu'elle débitait à toute allure son charabia technique qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis tant de mois, lui apporta le réconfort. Plus tard, ils parleraient. En privé. Sans public. Tout le reste pouvait attendre jusque-là. Il l'avait de nouveau en visuel. Pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui importait.

**OOOO**

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était nerveux. Sa main fermée hésita, en fait, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la porte, prête à frapper. Il s'arrêta et essuya la sueur sur son pantalon. C'était ridicule ; il ne s'était pas senti ainsi depuis son premier rendez-vous, il y a de cela bien trop d'année pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Pourtant, se retrouver maintenant devant quelques Grands Maîtres aurait suscité moins de nervosité. Soupirant profondément, il donna à la porte deux coups brefs.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse ; puis il entendit des sons étouffés de mouvements de l'autre côté.

Il se pencha et dit doucement, « Sam, c'est moi. »

Il y eut le bruit d'une chaîne que l'on retire, le clic d'un verrou et finalement un grincement de protestation des gonds lorsque la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Jetant un coup d'œil des deux côtés du couloir, il s'avança à l'intérieur, fit un pas de côté et la porte se referma rapidement derrière lui.

Elle était dans l'ombre lorsqu'elle referma le verrou et remit en place la chaîne, mais quand elle se tourna, il eut le souffle coupé.

Ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ils tombaient à présent le long de son corps. Plus de chignon réglementaire. Et ils étaient magnifiques, encadrant le visage qu'il aimait depuis, pensait-il, l'instant où elle l'avait appelé pour la première fois « mon Colonel ». Et pourtant, d'une certaine façon, elle ne paraissait pas tout à fait elle-même. Peut-être que c'était les cheveux, mais une des raisons devait être ses joues creuses ; ce qui avait été plein et rond auparavant était maintenant plus buriné qu'il ne se le rappelait. Il y avait des cernes noirs sous ses yeux que les ombres ne faisaient qu'accentuer, et même dans la lumière du crépuscule, elle restait aussi pâle que plus tôt.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent vers la bosse qu'elle avait si soigneusement cachée. Elle portait encore sa veste trop grande, mais elle était à présent déboutonnée. Il n'était pas un expert, mais il lui semblait qu'elle était terriblement fine pour être si avancée dans sa grossesse. Pas étonnant qu'il lui avait été facile de garder son secret.

La sensation de faiblesse dans ses genoux revint. Dieu merci, l'entrée était étroite. Il lui donna une bonne excuse pour s'appuyer sur le mur. Il reporta ses yeux sur visage et vit qu'elle était en train de l'observer. Attendant.

Ouais. Comme s'il savait quoi dire. Son esprit n'avait aucune idée.

« Tu vas bien ? » réussit-il à dire finalement. Pour une raison ou une autre, sa bouche était devenue aussi sèche que le désert à l'extérieur.

« Oui... oui... je vais bien, vraiment. » Son sourire était faible. « C'est mieux depuis une semaine. Merci de nous avoir faits sortir de la Zone 51. Les ressources étaient... un peu limitées. »

Pas étonnant qu'elle avait cette mine-là. Il se sentit comme un moins que rien. Il aurait dû venir la voir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il aurait dû prendre de ses nouvelles plus tôt.

« Sam... si j'avais su... ne serait-ce que... jamais je... je veux dire que j'aurais... »

« Je sais. C'est précisément pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit. »

Cela le frappa alors. Elle les avait protégés tous les deux – tous les trois, se corrigea-t-il. Parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait su. Déplacé terre et ciel, et n'importe quoi entre pour l'atteindre, pour être avec elle, pour la protéger. Ce qui, au bout du compte, aurait échoué, peu importait combien il se serait battu. Merde, la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas dans un de ces camps lui-même était son rang et son expérience. Et même avec cela, il avait eu de la chance. Malgré tout le génie de Sam, elle aurait quand même fini par se retrouver là-bas. Avec toutes ces autres âmes mal chanceuses qui étaient, néanmoins, le dernier espoir de la race humaine.

Ce qui le laissait avec une question. Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Mais comment... ? »

Cela n'était pas sorti comme il fallait. Pourtant, il n'eut pas à expliquer. Elle comprenait.

« Jolinar. »

Elle dit le nom comme elle le faisait toujours, avec la même combinaison d'admiration et de dégoût. A cela, elle était bien plus tolérante qu'il ne l'était. C'était la première fois qu'il avait failli la perdre et il ne pourrait jamais pardonner la Tok'ra d'avoir kidnappé Sam de cette façon. Sans mentionner qu'il ne pouvait, ne serait-ce, penser à Kanan sans ressentir une fureur glaciale dans ses veines. Putains de serpents. Chacun d'eux. Excepté Selmak, bien sûr.

Mais cela prenait sens à présent... eh bien, autant de sens pour lui que tout ce qui était vaguement scientifique. C'était les restes de la Tok'ra dans son sang... qui l'avaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, protégée des effets du fichu virus Aschen.

« Wow. »

Sa réaction instinctive lui échappa avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire combien cela sonnait cruel.

« Oui, » dit-elle avec circonspection, le dépassant pour aller dans le salon. « Wow, en effet. »

C'était le problème de ne pas savoir la chose juste à dire ; parfois, ça sortait tout de travers.

Comme maintenant.

Il devait corriger cela.

Instinctivement, il la suivit, prenant son bras, mais dès qu'il la toucha, il dut la lâcher. Cela avait été « bas-les-pattes » pendant si longtemps que même maintenant, cela ne semblait pas bien. Et peut-être que ça ne l'était pas.

Elle s'était arrêtée, lui tournant légèrement le dos. Jack grimaça. Peut-être qu'il avait tort. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait à peine supporter de le regarder. C'était lui le responsable de ceci, après tout. Cette nuit-là... chez elle... il aurait dû partir avant... eh bien, il aurait dû partir. La dernière chose qu'il avait voulu était de la blesser. Il savait l'enfer qu'il avait vécu depuis. Il ne pouvait imaginer le sien. C'était sa faute. Sa putain de faute. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

« Sam... » Comment s'excuser ? Comment lui demander son pardon ? Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Les mots lui faisaient à nouveau défaut... comme toujours.

Elle se retourna alors. Il leva les yeux, s'attendant à voir de la colère ou le reproche. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, elle n'avait plus à prétendre. Il s'arma de courage. Il méritait tout ce qu'elle aurait à lui dire.

Mais il n'y avait aucune colère. Aucun reproche. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues à tout moment. Bon sang, était-ce déplacé de penser qu'elle était dix fois plus belle quand elle pleurait ?

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... » Sa voix était rauque. Son nez devenant même rose. Il comprit alors. Elle ne le détestait pas. Elle ne lui reprochait même rien.

« Dieu... Sam... » Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et la tint contre lui aussi étroitement qu'il pouvait. Il y avait eu des jours où il pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais plus faire cela. Des nuits sombres où le souvenir de cette unique nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble semblait rien de plus que sa propre imagination qui le narguait cruellement. Des cauchemars où il l'avait tenue encore, comme maintenant, juste pour la voir lui glisser des mains et s'évanouir dans l'air comme la fumée, laissant ses bras vides et sa poitrine douloureuse.

Mais ceci était réel. Elle était réelle. Il ferma étroitement ses yeux et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, la sentant resserrer ses bras autour de lui, comme si elle aussi était terrifiée qu'il s'évanouisse.

Jack aurait pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

Il la sentit prendre une respiration haletante et se rendit compte que son cou était humide. Elle pleurait. Comme elle avait pleuré quand Fraiser était morte. Il n'avait pu que la serrer dans ses bras alors. Cette fois, c'était différent.

Il écarta ses cheveux de son visage jusqu'à ce que, enfin, elle le regarde. Ces yeux. Ces yeux incroyables. Même rougis et humides de larmes, ils accéléraient son pouls. Il essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui étaient encore sur ses joues, tenant son visage aussi tendrement qu'il pouvait.

La douleur dans sa poitrine était trop forte. Il l'embrassa. A peine. Elle semblait si légère... si fragile... il avait peur de...

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse à son tour. Avidement. Passionnément. Profondément. Le désir s'éveilla en lui. L'éveil timide du désir. La température dans la pièce sembla avoir grimpé de dix degrés. Elle avait ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, le tirant plus près d'elle. Son cerveau cessa de fonctionner lorsque le reste de son corps prit le contrôle. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il voulait encore une fois toucher la douceur de sa peau, sentir la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien, entendre le battement puissant et régulier de son cœur alors qu'il l'enveloppait dans ses bras.

Une sensation inattendue contre son ventre le ramena à réalité. Sam se recula, une expression étrange sur son visage, lequel était maintenant rouge comme une tomate. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration, laquelle, réalisa-t-il, était haletante et rapide. Que diable... ?

Sam prit sa main et la plaça sur elle, sous son t-shirt. Il pouvait sentir dessous la tension de son ventre, petit mais distendue, et... et quelque chose d'autre. Une bosse. Deux bosses. Deux bosses qui, soudain, bougèrent et changèrent de position, disparaissant et réapparaissant ailleurs sous sa main.

Inquiet que cela fasse mal, il essaya de bouger sa main, mais Sam garda la sienne sur celle-ci, ses yeux lui faisant savoir que tout allait bien. Il attendit et l'enfant bougea à nouveau. Une poussée ici. Un coup là. Un coude, probablement. Ou peut-être un genou. Un autre coup de pied vif. D'accord... peut-être un pied.

C'était incroyable.

Non pas simplement parce qu'il pouvait sentir l'enfant, mais aussi parce que pour lui, c'était la première fois. Avant, avec Ch... avant, il était parti. Coincé dans cette putain de prison irakienne. Il ne l'avait même pas su jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui.

Juste comme maintenant. Excepté que cette fois-ci, il avait réussi. Cette fois-ci, il était là. Et il serait là. Pas question que Sam fasse cela toute seule.

Le puissant petit pied donna encore un coup, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il leva subrepticement les yeux et vit Sam en train de l'observer, attendant, encore. Il y eut soudain une étrange sensation de picotement dans ses yeux et il tenta de se détourner. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ça.

Mais elle le vit. Sa main libre vint caresser son visage, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le miracle sous leurs mains se fit sentir une dernière fois et ils sourirent tous les deux, leurs lèvres se touchant encore.

Et pendant le plus bref des moments, Jack se permit de croire que, quelque part, dans un monde si complètement chamboulé, tout finirait bien.

**OOOO**

« Alors, c'est l'endroit où tu ne cessais de menacer de m'emmener ? »

Elle essaya d'en faire une plaisanterie, mais l'expression sur son visage était sévère et le sourire forcé. Plus ils s'étaient approchés du chalet, plus il était devenu sombre. Elle pouvait difficilement l'en blâmer. Même ici, très loin des cités ravagées et des villes décimées, il était impossible d'échapper à l'évidence que la planète était effectivement mourante. Le milieu de l'été dans le Minnesota aurait dû être vert et plein de vie ; mais à la place, le sol était poussiéreux d'herbes mortes entremêlées, sans aucune fleur ou même de mauvaise herbe. Et quand ils étaient sortis de la voiture le silence sinistre lui avait glacé les os. Il aurait dû y avoir des oiseaux en train de chanter, des insectes bourdonner, des grenouilles croasser dans le lac. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien qu'un calme horrible et oppressant qui laissa Sam avec l'impression qu'ils étaient les derniers êtres vivants sur la surface de la Terre.

Elle regarda Jack prendre le petit sac de voyage rempli de choses que Sam avait emportées et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Passant la main sur le chambranle, il en sortit une clé, et après s'être efforcé quelques secondes pour l'introduire dans la serrure, il put finalement ouvrir la porte. Il scruta un moment l'intérieur... toujours prudent – même ici... avant de la franchir. Elle suivit, Daniel tout près derrière.

Amener Daniel avec eux avait été essentiel. Cela avait été aussi très facile, une fois que Jack eût conçu un moyen de la mettre dans un avion avec lui jusqu'à la base aérienne de Grand Forks. Les ordres pour que Daniel les accompagne n'avaient pas été trop difficiles à écrire après cela. La même compétence avec les ordinateurs qui lui avait permis d'annuler tous ses examens médicaux pendant des mois à la Zone 51 avait aussi permis de créer, fort à propos, des ordres qui correspondaient à ceux que Jack s'était procurés, officiellement, pour eux deux. L'expression « le rang a ses privilèges » s'était révélée certainement vraie. Une fois à Grand Forks, un autre jeu d'ordres était apparu par magie, leur permettant de quitter la base et d'utiliser un des véhicules du garage. L'isolation de Grand Forks rendait le voyage hors de la base moins risqué qu'il ne l'aurait été dans d'autres localités, et la règle qui disait « pas de sortie / pas d'entrée » était un peu plus flexible. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il avait été le lieu stratégiquement parfait pour aller de là jusqu'au chalet en voiture.

Maintenant, tout ce que son corps avait à faire était de coopérer.

A l'intérieur, le chalet était frais en dépit de la chaleur extérieure. Il y avait une odeur d'humidité qu'elle associait avec du vieux bois mort et la fumée des cendres d'un feu. C'était assez évident que Jack n'avait pas été là depuis un certain temps. Une couche de poussière couvrait tout. Une créature quelconque avait mis en lambeaux un journal qui était resté là, laissant une traînée de petits bouts de papier journal sur le sol là où elle avait traîné son butin jusqu'à son nid, où qu'il fût. Des toiles d'araignée pendaient des fenêtres que Jack était en train d'ouvrir pour laisser entrer l'air frais. La brise souleva la poussière et Daniel éternua.

Jack poursuivit ses activités. Il tourna un bouton et rien ne se passa, arrachant un juron dit tout bas. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait.

« Pas de lumière ? » confirma Daniel. Jack secoua la tête.

« Non. »

Daniel plissa les yeux et regarda autour de lui, repérant finalement la cuisine.

« De l'eau ? »

Jack était en train de tirer quelques rideaux. La pièce commençait à s'éclaircir.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Sam réprima un sourire. Il y avait quelque chose dans le fait de les avoir ensemble qui rendait l'insupportable supportable.

Jack lui jeta un regard noir, puis secoua la tête.

« Il y a un puits. Un trou dans le sol d'où sort l'eau. Le chalet en a un. »

« Ahhh... mais je présume que vous avez besoin d'une pompe ou quelque chose comme ça pour la sortir du sol, » continua Daniel.

Jack lui jeta un regard qui en disait long.

« Vous en trouverez deux, Daniel. Un qui marche à l'électricité, ce dont nous n'avons pas. L'autre marche avec les muscles. C'est dehors à l'arrière du chalet. Bonne pompe. »

Daniel cligna des yeux en le regardant.

« Je dis juste que... je veux dire que nous allons avoir besoin d'eau. D'eau... chaude... Je présume que c'est à ça que servira la cheminée, pas vrai ? »

Sam vit Jack lui jeter un coup d'œil et soupirer. Sam savait ce qu'il pensait. Ils avaient passé des années dans l'une des bases les plus high-tech sur la surface de la planète et maintenant, quand ils pourraient en avoir le plus besoin, c'était presque comme s'ils avaient été rejetés dans le temps jusqu'à la situation la plus primitive possible. Elle ne rata pas l'ironie de la situation. Ni la peur. Elle avait passé neuf mois sans aucun examen prénatal ; elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en réserve pour elle. Sans mentionner que, côté âge, elle était dans la catégorie à haut risque. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à garder sa grossesse secrète, la réalité d'avoir cet enfant l'avait finalement rattrapée. Il y avait tant de possibilités que cela se passe mal qu'elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Et elle n'avait que Jack et Daniel sur qui compter.

Il faudra que ça suffise.

Elle s'était reposée sur eux deux pour sa vie plein de fois auparavant. Elle le ferait encore. Et pour la vie de quelque chose d'encore plus précieux. Elle avait confiance en eux. Ils ne la laisseraient pas tomber.

Daniel disparut par la porte et revint quelques minutes plus tard chargé de sacs en papier. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite ville à environ une heure d'ici pour qu'elle utilise les toilettes et pendant que Jack remplissait leur cantines, Daniel s'était baladé. Jack l'attendait encore quand elle était sortie et ils avaient commencé à se dire que le laisser partir seul n'était pas une idée particulièrement brillante. Au bout d'un moment, il réapparut enfin, des sacs fourre-tout en papier dans les mains et les cala sur le siège arrière du véhicule au milieu des boîtes de rations de combat et des affaires médicales qu'ils avaient « empruntées » à Grand Forks. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent sur la route que Daniel leur informa de ce qu'il avait trouvé. Sans entrer dans les détails, il avait réussi à mettre la main sur ce qui était nécessaire pour le bébé : couvertures, couches, t-shirts, pyjamas... pas neufs, mais juste un peu usés, d'après ce que Sam pouvait voir. Un autre détail qu'elle avait oublié. Elle pouvait construire un générateur à naquadah les yeux fermés. Assembler la garde-robe d'un bébé était une toute autre histoire.

« Tu veux te reposer ? » Jack l'observait, se rendit-elle compte. Ses yeux sombres évaluaient sa condition, essayant de deviner ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait vu ce même regard au cours de centaines de missions où il tentait toujours de rester un pas en avant du prochain désastre. « Te coucher, peut-être ? »

Le dos de Sam se plaignait de six heures de voiture. Et globalement, elle se sentait douloureuse et courbaturée. Trop d'heures à rester assise. Elle avait besoin de bouger.

« Je crois que je vais juste aller à l'extérieur un petit moment... marcher un peu, » lui dit-elle. La poussière commençait à se faire davantage sentir dans le chalet. Daniel était déjà ressorti par la porte. Elle pouvait le voir fouiller dans le coffre, déchargeant un peu plus ce qu'ils avaient apportés avec eux.

Le soleil était agréable sur son visage et l'air était humide, pas sec comme au Nouveau Mexique. Une légère brise fit danser les feuilles sur les bouleaux tout près, créant un bruissement. C'était le seul son. Elle s'éloigna du chalet aussi loin qu'elle pensait être prudent. Les bois étaient assez proches et elle pouvait voir comment, si les choses étaient comme elles le devraient, le sous-bois serait épais et luxuriant. Mais dans un monde où rien n'était né, tout ce qui restait était les tiges mortes de la saison précédente, un témoignage sans couleur du fait qu'il y avait eu, effectivement, de la vie autrefois. C'était comme de regarder une tombe et Sam frissonna, même dans la chaleur du mois d'août.

Jack la trouva debout sur le ponton. Elle regardait le fameux lac. Celui qui n'avait aucun poisson, du dire de Teal'c. Elle se rendait compte qu'il lui manquait énormément dernièrement, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait Daniel et Jack avec elle. C'était comme un corps à qui il manquait un membre. Elle se sentait incomplète. Et elle était certaine qu'il aurait été un pilier de force pour elle dans les jours à venir, avec sa voix calme et sa confiance inébranlable en elle. Elle se demandait s'il était resté à Chulak ou s'il était allé sur le Site Alpha. Elle pensa à Reynolds, Dixon et à tous ceux qui avaient été abandonnés là-bas, et elle ne put retenir la fureur glaciale à la façon dont ils avaient été si sommairement jugés négligeables.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle par derrière et elle se laissa aller contre lui, serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Pendant quelques instants, elle fut heureuse qu'il la soulage de son poids – à la fois littéralement et au figuré – et elle ferma ses yeux, écoutant le léger clapotis de l'eau sur les pylônes. Jack posa sa tête sur la sienne et ils restèrent là, sans rien dire. C'était ainsi que c'était supposé être. Tous les deux, ici, ensemble. Heureux. Dans un monde qui ne finirait pas.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que j'imaginais que tu viendrais ici, » dit Jack à voix basse à son oreille. « J'avais la vision de deux fauteuils posés à peu près là. » Il montra du doigt un endroit sur le ponton. « Deux cannes à pêche. Et des heures et des heures à ne rien faire sinon pêcher. »

« Tu voulais vraiment que je vienne ici pour pêcher ? » demanda-t-elle, se rappelant toutes les fois où il l'avait invitée. Pêcher avait pris, pour elle, toute une autre signification.

« Oui. Que pensais-tu que je voulais faire d'autre ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas à décider s'il était sincère ou fourbe.

« Mais... Jack... il n'y a pas de poisson dans ton lac. »

« Et où veux-tu en venir... ? »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et le regarda.

« Tu ne peux pas pêcher s'il n'y a pas de poisson. »

« Bien sûr que si. La pêche est dans l'esprit, de toute façon. C'est en quelque sorte un peu comme le... Zen. »

Il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux. Il la taquinait maintenant. Elle en était sûre.

Elle revint dans ses bras, refermant ses doigts sur sa nuque. Elle était humide de sueur.

« Ahhh. Un truc comme le Zen. Vraiment ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. »

Le sourire atteignit sa bouche – un sourire malicieux qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps.

« Oh, oui. Le Zen de la Pêche. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas lu. »

« Humm, » répondit-elle. Ils ne surent comment, ils semblaient s'approcher encore plus près l'un de l'autre, malgré la bosse entre eux. Le soleil sur le ponton était chaud ; son corps était encore plus chaud. Non pas que cela la dérangeait. « Désolée... La réparation de motos est plus ma tasse de thé. »

« Oh toi et tes motos, » gronda-t-il. Ses lèvres étaient si près des siennes. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Nouveau Mexique, ils avaient gardé leur distance. Il était le Général O'Neill. Elle était le Colonel Carter. Cela avait été... difficile. Encore plus, pensait-elle, pour lui. Son désir irrépressible de la protéger n'avait été évident qu'à elle, mais c'était un soulagement, enfin, de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de se trahir. Maintenant, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle leva la tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes.

« Sam ! Jack ! » La voix de Daniel et le son de ses pieds martelant le sol les amenèrent à une halte grinçante. Elle entendit Jack pousser un soupir d'exaspération et elle posa sa tête sur son torse en signe de consternation. Le sens du timing de Daniel était légendaire.

« Sam... Jack... vous êtes là... oh ! » Sam se tourna avec Jack, toujours dans ses bras, et regarda Daniel qui semblait avoir tout juste réalisé sur quoi il était tombé. « Pardon... est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? »

« Non, » répondirent Sam et Jack en même temps et avec le même soupir.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Daniel ? » demanda Jack, d'une voix qui cachait à peine son irritation. Le regard de l'archéologue passa de l'un à l'autre et il rougit légèrement.

« Quoi ? Oh... il faut que vous veniez. J'ai branché une radio à ondes courtes sur une des batteries que nous avons apportées. Le Président Hayes a été tué. Le gouvernement est en train de tomber. Je pense que l'armée est prête à prendre le contrôle. »

Sam se sentit mal. A côté d'elle, les muscles de Jack se tendirent. Daniel secouait la tête d'incrédulité à ses propres mots.

« Tout est fini. C'est terminé. Nous avons perdu – tout. Les Aschen ont gagné. »

**OOOO**

La douleur s'intensifiait. Venait et partait. Tolérable un instant, à faire grincer des dents la minute d'après. Elle essayait de ne pas réveiller Jack quand cela venait. Il l'avait blottie contre lui, son bras passé d'un geste protecteur autour d'elle, la tenant contre lui, comme s'il pouvait, d'une manière ou d'une, la perdre s'il la lâchait. Elle fit donc de son mieux pour supporter chaque vague de crampe sans le déranger, usant des techniques de méditation que Teal'c lui avait enseigné pour oublier la douleur. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ça marchait... la plupart du temps. Quand ça ne marchait pas et qu'elle devait changer de position, Jack le faisait avec elle, alors même qu'il semblait toujours endormi. C'était comme si rien n'allait le séparer d'elle, peu importe quoi.

Ils étaient retournés au chalet avec Daniel et avaient écouté les horribles nouvelles par eux-mêmes. Jack avait été sombre. Plus sombre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Les conséquences de ce qui s'était passé se feraient sentir partout dans le globe. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Tout ce qui avait pu être ordonné et contenu à propos de l'évacuation n'était plus de mise. En une seule journée ils étaient passés du chaos à l'anarchie totale. Ca allait devenir infernal.

S'il était à Washington, au lieu d'être dans ce bled perdu avec elle, il aurait été au milieu de tout ça. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu leur faire comprendre que maintenant était le moment de rouvrir la Porte des étoiles, d'oublier les vaisseaux et de simplement envoyer les gens off world aussi vite que possible. Mais à la place d'être la voix de la raison dans ce qui était probablement une cacophonie d'avis variés et dissonants, il était coincé là, au milieu nulle part, aux petits soins pour elle.

N'était-ce pas justement cela qui les avait gardés séparés pendant si longtemps ? Ils avaient été l'équipe de première ligne... parfois les seuls qui se tenaient entre les méchants et la voie vers la Terre. Le devoir était venu en premier ; il le fallait. La survie de la planète en dépendait. Leurs vies personnelles avaient été secondaires... merde, même plus bas que secondaire dans la liste des priorités. Surtout quand cela mettait en péril qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient en tant que SG-1. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Jack avait enfoui ses sentiments si profondément en lui qu'elle avait pensé qu'ils n'existaient plus.

Mais maintenant, ils étaient de nouveau là. Jack était toujours sur la ligne de front. C'était à présent une bataille d'une nature différente, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Sa place était là-bas, luttant pour la bonne cause, pas d'être assis-là à tenir sa main. Et sa place à elle... eh bien... elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait étant donné les circonstances. Et elle trouverait un moyen de faire plus. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester assise-là et regarder le monde se désintégrer autour d'elle. Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour le sauver auparavant. Et qu'elle soit damnée si cet enfant allait naître dans un monde qui n'avait pas d'espoir.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas que Jack devait rester. Dieu qu'elle voulait... qu'il reste... elle se l'avouait : la perspective d'avoir cet enfant sans lui à ses côtés la terrifiait. Mais elle pouvait vivre avec cette peur si cela signifiait que Jack pourrait ainsi faire son travail, les sortir tous de ce monde, trouver un nouveau chez-soi pour la race humaine. Parce que le futur du monde était son futur. C'était leur futur. Et la seule façon d'en avoir un était avec Jack là-bas – pas ici.

Elle savait que jamais il n'écouterait. Il refuserait de quitter ses côtés. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour penser autrement. Elle aurait à trouver un moyen de le convaincre que c'était okay de partir... de la quitter. Peut-être qu'au matin elle recruterait Daniel pour l'aider. Il pouvait être si agaçant et logique parfois, mais Jack l'écouterait. Peut-être qu'entre eux deux, ils pourraient lui faire comprendre que sa place était à DC.

La douleur revint soudain avec une féroce intensité. Pas exactement le type de contractions de Braxton-Hicks. Ca ne pouvait pas être... Elle vérifia sa montre éclairée et attendit. Effectivement ; deux minutes et demi plus tard, l'assaut reprit, s'intensifia, atteignit un pic et diminua. Sam grogna doucement de frustration.

Elle était en travail.

Et voilà à l'eau son plan pour faire retourner Jack à DC. Aucune chance qu'il la quitte maintenant. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle allait être capable de cacher cela. Il en venait déjà au point où elle ne pouvait plus rester couchée immobile. Elle devait lui dire. Elle avait besoin qu'il aille chercher Daniel.

« Jack... » Elle le dit doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller trop brusquement. « Jack... réveille-toi. »

Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne réussit pas à comprendre et la tira plus près contre lui. Elle secoua son bras, avec un peu plus de force cette fois-ci.

« Jack... réveille-toi. »

Il fut en alerte en un instant cette fois, se redressant à demi.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, plus du tout groggy mais complètement éveillé.

« Tu dois aller chercher Daniel, » dit-elle. Une autre contraction venait. Celle-ci était déjà sensiblement plus forte que la précédente. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de la surmonter. Elle sentit le matelas se creuser à côté d'elle et le bruit que Jack fit en franchissant la porte à la hâte. Quelque part, au-delà de la douleur, elle l'entendit appeler Daniel avant d'être soudain à ses côtés une fois de plus. Sa main saisit les siennes et les tint jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompe et qu'elle s'affaisse contre l'oreiller avec lassitude. Même alors, il ne la lâcha pas.

« Sam ? » Sa voix était rauque. Haletante. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que l'inquiétude y était gravée. Le son de sa voix lui avait dit tout.

« Oui. Ca va mieux. Merci. » Elle espérait que sa voix ne semblait pas aussi tremblante qu'elle en avait l'impression. De l'autre pièce, elle pouvait entendre Daniel sortir bruyamment et vit un faible éclat de lumière lorsqu'il commença à allumer les bougies.

Exact. Pas d'électricité.

Pas d'électricité. Pas de docteur. Pas de sage-femme. Pas de merveilleux bidules high-tech.

Rien que Daniel, de l'eau pompée à la main et un feu ronflant.

Et Jack, à ses côtés, à chaque étape.

Sam avait le sentiment que ça allait être une très longue nuit.

**OOOO**

_**Incursion temporelle n°7**_

_**Infection Moins Quatorze Jours**_

_« Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le bruit ne se répande. Docteurs. Hôpitaux. Les personnes travaillant à la Sécurité Sociale. Il y avait simplement trop de monde dans le système pour penser que personne ne remarquerait une telle orientation. Et puis il y avait une journaliste... une certaine Julia Donovan... qui avait elle-même perdu un enfant à cause de l'arme. Elle était déterminée à aller au fond de ce qu'elle considérait être une conspiration. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, mais c'est elle qui avait été impliquée dans l'incident avec les pirates qui s'étaient emparés du Prométhée... »_

_« Je suis au courant, » l'assura Barrett._

_« Je m'en doutais. En tout cas, elle a mis la main sur quelques données venant de quelque part et a dévoilé l'histoire. Bien sûr les gens se sont moqués d'elle au début. Suggérant qu'elle aille écrire pour un de ces tabloïds, mais elle obtint d'on ne sait où des documents officiels du gouvernement et ce fut la pagaille. Les gouvernements du monde qui se montraient du doigt les uns les autres et aiguisaient leurs armes durent finalement admettre l'existence du Programme Porte des étoiles. Il y eut le choc. La colère. La peur. Et finalement, la panique. »_

_« Panique, » répéta Barrett, le doute dans la voix._

_« Oui. Les gens deviennent un peu fous quand vous leur dites qu'ils ne peuvent plus avoir d'enfants. Allez comprendre, hein ? Quand vous leur jetez à la figure que leurs gouvernements leur cachaient le fait qu'ils étaient engagés dans une guerre avec au moins deux autres races d'aliens et qu'ils voyageaient dans d'autres mondes depuis huit années... eh bien. Vous pouvez imaginer. »_

_« Disons que je ne peux pas, » répondit Barrett. Qu'est-il arrivé ? »_

_Elle soupira. Très bien. Si elle devait dépeindre tous les détails sanglants, elle le ferait. Peut-être que c'est qui avait manqué les autres fois. L'horreur de ce qui s'était passé. S'ils avaient besoin de ça, elle pouvait sans problème le leur fournir. Elle connaissait assez de gens qui avaient vécu cela. »_

_« Oh, voyons voir... Emeutes. Protestations. De toutes les façons que la colère pouvait s'exprimer. Certains essayèrent une procédure plus civilisée... l'Impeachment, de nouvelles élections... mais cela devint de plus en plus difficiles pour les gens de savoir qui ils devaient blâmer. Aussi, au bout du compte, ils blâmèrent tout le monde. En moins de deux mois, quasiment toutes les grandes nations étaient sous la loi martiale, sous une forme ou une autre. Les gouvernements étaient retranchés derrière des barricades dans leurs capitales. C'était virtuellement une impasse. »_

_« C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que le coup suivant arriva. L'arme n'affectait pas juste les humains. Elle semblait avoir muté et affectait les animaux aussi. De là, ça s'est propagé aux végétaux. En un clin d'œil, nous étions sur une planète mourante. C'était l'Apocalypse. »_

_« Alors laissez-moi reprendre ça, » l'interrompit Barrett. « Vous dites que la population entière était stérile… et pourtant vous êtes née deux ans après que tout ceci soit arrivé. Comment est-ce possible ? »_

_« La chance, je suppose. » Elle ne put cacher complètement le sarcasme dans sa voix. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait remarquée. « En fait… l'arme a affecté quatre-vingts dix-huit pour cent de la population. Deux pour cent semblaient immunisés. »_

_« Juste la chance ? »_

_Elle secoua la tête._

_« En fait, je pense que vous êtes maintenant au courant de ce que vous appelez le gène Ancien. Ceux qui étaient toujours capable d'avoir des enfants l'avaient… avec une ou deux exceptions. C'était une immunité naturelle. »_

_« Alors vos parents ont le gène Ancien ? »_

_Elle tenta de ne pas grimacer._

_« L'un d'entre eux. L'autre… eh bien. Il y avait des circonstances spéciales. »_

_Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce type de questions. Elle réprima un mouvement involontaire et espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué._

_« Non. Comme je l'ai dit, seul mon… seulement un de mes parents l'avait. Je ne l'ai pas hérité. Je suis née aussi stérile que n'importe quel humain de ma ligne de temps. Je suis la dernière de ma famille. »_

_Barrett étudiait son visage. Elle attendit. Et voilà… c'était là. Le scepticisme. Bon sang. Elle était si sûre qu'elle allait réussir à le toucher cette fois ! La pensée de revivre cela une nouvelle fois…_

_Mais elle ferait ce qu'elle devait faire. Autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Excepté qu'ils épuisaient rapidement les opportunités. Ils ne pourraient pas faire un nombre infini d'incursions avant de chambouler cette période de temps, au point que rien ne pourrait la rétablir. Et même s'ils le pourraient, ça ne résoudrait pas le problème. L'alliance avec le Pack devait être arrêtée à tout prix. Ce qui était ce dont elle avait peur. Le Commandeur prévoyait déjà quelque chose de plus drastique. Il avait accordé encore quelques tentatives avant qu'il ne renonce à cette approche et se lance dans la sienne._

_Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait avoir besoin de toute la chance qu'elle pourrait avoir._


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 **

_**Infection Plus Six ans**_

« Puis-je avoir un chien ? »

Jack vit Sam tenter de cacher l'expression d'exaspération sur son visage, même si elle restait soigneusement concentrée sur l'écran de l'ordinateur devant elle. Elle l'avait prévenu que la demande était devenue un rituel quotidien et qu'aucune explication au fait que les animaux de compagnie n'étaient pas autorisés dans la base n'empêchait Jade de demander. Elle avait espéré qu'il réussirait, peut-être, à la raisonner.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il, la hissant sur ses genoux et passant un bras autour d'elle. Il se risqua un coup d'œil vers Sam qui avait levé la tête de l'écran et lui jetait un regard noir. « Mais pas tout de suite, » ajouta-t-il rapidement.

La petite forme perdit de son entrain devant ses yeux, ses épaules s'affaissant et son éclatant et bref sourire se transformant en une moue.

Il la tira plus près pour que sa tête soit sous son menton et enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle en une étreinte d'ours. Dieu qu'elle avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue ! Au moins cinq centimètres, s'il jugeait correctement. Mais ce n'était pas que sa taille ; elle semblait tellement plus âgée maintenant, pas même une petite fille, davantage un adulte miniature. Ce qui, considérant la façon dont elle passait ses journées, et avec qui, n'était pas une surprise.

« Cassie a dit que c'était une règle sur Terre – que tous les enfants devaient avoir un chien, » contra-t-elle au creux de son torse.

« Ca l'était, mon cœur. Mais plus maintenant. Beaucoup de règles ont changé et, malheureusement, c'est l'une d'elles. »

Il ne regarda pas Sam cette fois. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il pouvait sentir ses regrets. Il pouvait le sentir car c'était ce qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il voyait sa fille. Les choses qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais, le genre de vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais – pleine de trucs d'enfants, comme les chiens, les glaces et les visites au zoo. Regrets parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais de futur qui ne serait pas morne, au mieux. Regrets parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à lui offrir que cela.

Finalement, il regarda Sam. Elle l'observait. Dans l'éclat de l'ordinateur, il pouvait voir les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle les chassa rapidement en les clignant et les baissa sur le clavier. Il ne put empêcher la boule de se former dans sa gorge. Il ressentait la même chose quand il voyait Jade et Sam ensemble. Son cœur voulait éclater à la fois de joie et de tristesse.

« Est-ce que tu dois repartir, Papa ? »

Jack l'installa plus confortablement sur ses genoux et écarta ses cheveux blonds de ses yeux. En cela, au moins, il n'aurait pas à la décevoir.

« Non. Cette fois, nous allons tous vivre ensemble. Je n'ai plus à aller nulle part. Je peux rester avec vous deux. »

« Et Daniel. »

« Et Daniel, » ajouta Jack avec un sourire. La seule façon de faire venir Daniel à Peterson avec Sam et Jade avait été de s'assurer qu'il avait un endroit où rester. Ce qui voulait dire que Daniel était maintenant leur invité permanent. Non pas que c'était tellement différent de ce que cela avait été pendant les cinq dernières années.

« Où est Daniel ? » demanda Sam, levant la tête. « C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu. »

« Il a dit qu'il voulait aller dehors et prendre un peu d'air frais, » lui dit Jack. Une légère expression de dégoût passa sur le visage de Sam.

« Comme s'il y en avait beaucoup, » marmonna-t-elle. Elle vérifia sa montre. « Jamais je n'arriverai à terminer ces calculs avant que le courant ne soit coupé pour la nuit. Il va falloir que ça attende jusqu'à demain. »

Jack hocha la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je n'en ai pas besoin tout de suite. »

Sam grimaça à l'écran.

« Tout ce qu'il m'aurait fallu c'est un réacteur à naquadah. Mais ils les ont tous réquisitionnés pour les vaisseaux. Si nous pouvions mettre la main sur juste un peu de naquadah… ou même un peu de naquadria… Je pourrais probablement arranger quelque chose qui alimenterait la Porte. Mais essayer d'en récupérer du réseau électrique existant… avec ces énormes interruptions qu'il y a maintenant… je ne sais pas, Jack. Ca ne sera peut-être pas possible. »

« Tu trouveras. J'ai confiance. »

Sam poussa un long soupir de lassitude et s'adossa à sa chaise. Jack n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant à quel point elle semblait fatiguée. Et maigre aussi. Les provisions à Holloman étaient en train de s'amenuiser. Non pas que Peterson était beaucoup mieux loti.

« Au moins le Conseil écoute enfin. Je pensais que tu avais quasiment renoncé à les convaincre de réutiliser la Porte des étoiles. »

« Oui. Va comprendre, hein ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard étrange, mais il réussit à détourner ses yeux avant que ceux de Sam ne les rencontrent.

« Je suppose que ça devenait assez évident qu'il y avait bien trop de monde à transporter pour faire l'aller-retour avec seulement six vaisseaux, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Jade s'écarta de son éteinte et le regarda avec excitation.

« Est-ce que nous allons y aller dans l'un des vaisseaux de Maman, comme Cassie et Oncle Mark ? »

Une autre occasion de regarder Sam. Seulement, cette fois, son regard n'était pas dirigé vers lui. D'après le jeu de sa mâchoire, il pouvait voir qu'elle n'allait pas modifier sa position d'un poil. Dieu qu'elle pouvait être têtue. Quand elle était ainsi, c'était comme d'avoir affaire à deux Jacob Carter – sans Selmak pour tempérer leur disposition.

Il détestait se disputer avec Sam. Rien ne le rongeait davantage qu'être en désaccord avec elle. C'était pourquoi il évitait cela. Non pas qu'ils s'étaient tellement disputés de toute façon. Ou qu'ils avaient eu le temps de le faire. Mais le sujet de l'évacuation était devenu un sujet délicat à l'instant où la première liste avait été formée. Il voulait qu'elle et Jade soient sur le vaisseau. Elle avait refusé.

Le fait était qu'elle refusait pour elle-même ; pour Jade, elle avait été d'accord. Elle avait voulu l'envoyer avec Daniel, Cassie, Mark et sa famille, que Jack avait réussis à faire mettre sur la liste. Mais elle refusait de partir, peu importait combien de fois ils en avaient discuté.

« _Tu as besoin de moi, si tu veux un jour arriver à ouvrir cette fichue Porte des étoiles_, » lui avait-elle dit. Ce qui était probablement vrai. Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle reste derrière. Il voulait qu'elle soit hors d'ici… en route vers une jolie planète verte où il y avait de la nourriture et de l'air frais, et pas ce terrain de mort et de pourriture qui ne cessait de s'étendre et transformait la Terre en une planète vouée à la mort.

Mais elle était inflexible. Elle ne reculait pas d'un pouce. Peu importait avec quelle fougue il avait argumenté, supplié ou menacé. Elle avait eu cette même fichue mâchoire serrée qu'elle avait maintenant et ce regard glacial qui signifiait qu'elle était fâchée contre lui pour, ne serait-ce que, oser suggérer une telle idée.

La Porte, cependant n'était qu'une raison. L'autre, il en était sûr, était qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas le laisser derrière. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit en face, mais il le savait. Juste comme il aurait préféré mourir sur le vaisseau d'Apophis plutôt que de la laisser coincée derrière ce champ de force, il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais sur une planète où en partir dépendait d'une poignée de vaisseaux faisant l'aller-retour ou d'alimenter un vortex intergalactique qui n'avait pas été activé depuis près de sept ans. Même si cela signifiait envoyer leur fille avec une famille faite de bric et de broc et prendre le risque de ne plus jamais la revoir.

Alors il avait capitulé. Pas avec joie. Pas même de bonne grâce, il devait l'avouer. Il était encore fâché avec elle qu'elle ne parte pas. Mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord de ne plus en discuter. Et à la fin, ils avaient décidé de garder Jade avec eux. Et Daniel aussi. Qui, lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'ils restaient, avait également refusé de partir. Jack avait jeté ses mains en l'air de frustration. Pourquoi diable se donnait-il la peine de travailler si dur pour les faire sortir de la planète s'ils voulaient tous rester ? Au moins Cassie, Mark et sa famille seraient à bord du Prométhée quand ce dernier partirait avec son chargement de réfugiés. Et il savait que Sam en était reconnaissante.

« Nope. Nous ne partons pas sur un vaisseau. » Il tenta de lui sourire. Il savait qu'elle avait entendu leur dispute quelques jours plus tôt. C'était difficile de ne pas tout entendre dans ces minuscules quartiers. Pourtant, c'était mieux que la mer de tentes qui recouvraient en grande partie la base. Même si avoir Daniel avec eux rendait l'intimité presque inexistante. Il soupçonnait à moitié que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait disparu pour une « promenade », même si c'était presque l'heure du couvre-feu – pour que, tous les trois, ils puissent avoir un peu de temps seuls. Vraiment.

« Alors nous allons passer la Porte des étoiles ? »

Il pouvait voir l'excitation dans ses yeux. Ils étaient bruns comme les siens, mais la forme et la capacité à vous faire fondre étaient ceux de Sam. Elle ressemblait à cet instant à Sam quand elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur un nouveau bidule. Ou du moins comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être. Les seules fois où il voyait ses yeux briller étaient comme ils étaient un peu plus tôt. Remplis de larmes. Et parce qu'elle était Sam, même ces fois-là étaient rares.

« Et comment ! » Il se plaqua un sourire sur le visage, heureux que les enfants de cinq ans ne puissent faire la différence entre les vrais sourires et les faux. Il vit son sourire lui être rendu.

« Super ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Cela tira un petit rire de Sam, et Jack leva la tête et saisit à nouveau ses yeux. Au moins elle ne paraissait plus aussi mélancolique. Son sourire n'atteignait pas encore ses yeux, mais ils étaient chaleureux et affectueux. Elle lui avait dit combien Jade était comme lui, ce qu'il trouvait étrange, car chaque fois qu'il regardait leur fille, tout ce qu'il voyait était Sam. En tout cas, elle avait sans aucun doute hérité le cerveau de Sam et non le sien. Et suivre sa mère toute la journée dans les hangars de construction depuis qu'elle était assez grande pour marcher y avait contribué aussi. Rajoutez par-dessus tout cela l'éducation donnée par Daniel et, ouais, elle serait à des années lumière de lui avant qu'il ne le sache. Si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Il lui fit de nouveau un grand sourire. Cette fois pour de vrai.

« C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, » annonça Sam, éteignant son ordinateur. « Nous avons quinze minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils coupent l'électricité. Brosse tes dents et va au lit. » L'enfant descendit tant bien que mal des genoux de Jack et disparut docilement dans la salle de bain. « Daniel devrait être de retour, » dit-elle à voix basse à Jack. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'être dehors si près du couvre-feu. Ici, ce n'est pas Holloman. Ce n'est pas sûr. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander pourquoi, la porte s'ouvrit et Daniel entra. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur eux deux, presque comme s'il évaluait une menace, pensa Jack. Apparemment tout semblait en sécurité ; Jack le vit se détendre et sourire.

« Daniel – Dieu merci. Nous étions inquiets, » lui dit Sam.

« Elle était inquiète, » corrigea Jack. « Je n'ai jamais douté une seule fois de votre capacité à trouver votre chemin de retour. »

L'expression de Sam s'assombrit. Elle lui faisait la tête et il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il vit Daniel et Sam avoir une sorte d'échange silencieux. Quelque chose se passait. Quelque chose dont il ne semblait pas faire partie. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas la première fois. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ce matin, il s'était senti… eh bien, il ne s'était pas senti à sa place. Comme un intrus.

« Est-ce que vous voudriez me dire ce que diable j'ai dit ? »

Daniel se rapprocha en hâte, échangeant un autre regard appuyé avec Sam.

« Baissez la voix, Jack. Il y a des choses que Jade n'a pas besoin d'entendre. »

Pour une raison ou une autre, l'admonition de Daniel le fit tiquer. C'était complètement irrationnel. Daniel était son ami. Il avait été avec lui depuis Abydos, à travers l'enfer de Ba'al jusqu'à l'Antarctique. Il avait fait du troc pour obtenir des rations supplémentaires pour Sam quand elle était enceinte ; il avait mis au monde Jade ; il s'en était occupé depuis l'instant où elle était née. Il avait été là pour elle – pour eux – tout le temps où Jack ne le pouvait pas.

Et c'était peut-être là le problème.

Quelque chose de vert et visqueux s'éveilla dans la poitrine de Jack. Il pouvait sentir la bile au fond de sa gorge. Les choses qu'il n'avait jamais crues possible, auxquelles il n'aurait même jamais songées, jaillirent dans son esprit. Des choses qui le rendirent malade.

« Qui diable êtes-vous pour dire ce que Jade a besoin ou n'a pas besoin d'entendre ? » cracha-t-il enfin. « Elle n'est pas votre enfant. Ce n'est pas votre famille. »

La douleur passa rapidement dans les yeux de Daniel. Bien. Laissons-le ressentir un peu de peine pour changer.

« Jack... » Sam était sur ses pieds maintenant, venant entre eux. Jack lui jeta un regard qui la figea nette.

« Okay... écoutez. Je pense que je comprends ce qui se passe. Jack... je comprends... » La voix de Daniel était calme. Jack lui lança un regard furieux. La blessure était partie ; à sa place, il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié. La fureur en Jack explosa.

« Vous ne comprenez rien, Daniel, » répliqua-t-il sèchement. De l'autre côté de la porte, il pouvait entendre l'eau couler dans le lavabo. Il lui vint vaguement à l'esprit que s'il pouvait entendre Jade, elle pouvait les entendre aussi. A cet instant, cela ne le préoccupa pas particulièrement.

Daniel fit un pas en avant, ses mains devant lui... le même geste que Jack l'avait vu faire des centaines de fois en mission.

« En fait, je pense que si. » La voix de Daniel était calme, conciliante ; cela ne fit qu'irriter davantage Jack. Il n'était pas un putain de primitif alien qu'il fallait cajoler. « Et vous aussi, je pense, » poursuivit Daniel. « Vous savez que je ne pourrais jamais, jamais prendre votre place. Elle vous adore, Jack. Moi... » Il haussa les épaules, un demi-sourire contrit sur le visage. « Je suis juste Daniel. Mais vous – bon sang ! Elle ne vit que pour les fois où vous rentrez à la maison ! Ne... » Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de Jack. « N'allez pas douter ce que vous savez déjà être la vérité. Bien sûr, ça a été dur... dur pour vous... pour elle... pour nous tous. Mais ne lisez rien de travers ici, Jack. Vous – Sam – Jade – Vous êtes ma famille. Je ne vous trahirais jamais, de quelque manière que ce soit. Et je sais que vous le _savez_. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

L'horrible jalousie s'évanouit.

Jack sentit la colère s'écouler comme si quelqu'un avait ouvert une vanne. Toutes les accusations sans preuve, l'amertume, la peur... parties. Il fut soudain reconnaissant de la faible lumière dans la pièce pour que personne ne puisse voir le rouge de la honte qu'il sentait monter sur son visage. Il était un idiot. Un stupide salopard. Il ne put rencontrer les yeux de Daniel ou de Sam ; à la place il regarda par terre.

« Oui. »

C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Il espérait que cala serait suffisant.

« Je suis prête. »

Jade avait émergé de la salle de bain et se tenait là dans son pyjama, les regardant tous les trois. D'après sa petite voix tremblante, il était sûr qu'elle avait tout entendu. Aucun d'eux ne semblait pouvoir bouger. A l'extérieur, une sirène hurla bruyamment : les cinq minutes d'avertissement avant que le courant ne soit coupé. Il ne sut comment, mais Jack réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à regarder Sam ou Daniel. A la place, il s'avança jusqu'à Jade et prit sa petite main humide.

C'est à peine s'il se sentait digne de faire cela.

« Viens, mon cœur, » murmura-t-il doucement. « Je vais te mettre au lit. »

**OOOO**

« Il y a des choses sur cet endroit que tu ne comprends pas. Je te l'ai dit – ce n'est pas comme à Holloman. C'est... dangereux. Et il y a déjà suffisamment de choses dont elle pourrait avoir peur. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait besoin de plus. »

La voix de Sam lui vint dans l'obscurité de là où il savait qu'elle était adossée au montant du lit, et l'attendait. La petite fenêtre dans la pièce était de peu d'utilité. L'extérieur était si sombre que la pièce aurait aussi bien pu ne pas avoir de fenêtre, pour tout le bien que cela faisait. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être un moins que rien. Il n'avait aucun droit de s'en prendre à Daniel comme il l'avait fait. Il savait que Daniel ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, mais il savait aussi que Sam avait encore certaines choses non dites à l'esprit.

« Si tu parles du problème des gangs, je le sais déjà. » Il s'assit sur le lit avec lassitude. « Ce n'est pas juste ici. C'est partout. »

« Ca empire. Ils se fichent de ce qu'ils font... ou à qui ils le font. Maintenant que les résultats de la loterie ont été rendus publics, les gens paniquent. Ils ne croient pas que les vaisseaux vont revenir pour eux. Ils pensent que le Conseil ment. »

Jack ne dit rien. Le Conseil donnait le change en disant qu'il y aurait au moins une demi-douzaine de rotations tous les ans, maintenant que les vaisseaux étaient prêts. Il n'y avait pas cru non plus.

« Ils mentent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il pouvait dire d'après sa voix qu'elle n'était pas vraiment surprise. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire oui, mais il ne lui dirait pas non non plus. Alors il resta silencieux. Elle comprit. Il pouvait le dire par le dégoût dans sa voix.

« Alors ils ont l'intention de simplement laisser le reste d'entre nous ici. »

« Nous sommes une ponction aux ressources. Toute personne qui ne peut pas avoir d'enfants ne vaut pas la peine d'être sauvée. C'est aussi simple que ça. C'est pourquoi les gens ayant le gène ATA sont sur ces premiers vaisseaux. La survie de la race humaine est sur leurs épaules. Le reste d'entre nous n'est pas indispensable. »

Même dans le noir, il put sentir sa colère. Son corps entier était tendu et il pouvait dire d'après sa respiration qu'elle bouillait de rage. Il avait dépassé ce stade il y a longtemps. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'un plan.

« Ils ne sont pas intéressés à ouvrir la Porte des étoiles, non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

Il pouvait la sentir le regarder ; il imaginait le regard d'incrédulité qu'elle dirigeait sur lui.

« Alors que diable... »

« Parce que j'en ai rien à faire de ce qui les intéresse. Je vais ouvrir cette Porte des étoiles, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais. Je me fiche que nous réussissons à faire passer dix personnes ou dix mille. Nous nous devons de leur donner une chance. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ici sur cette planète oubliée des dieux pour mourir. »

Il y eut un silence tendu. C'était à peu près ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas être heureuse qu'il ne lui ait pas dit plus tôt. Mais il avait eu ses raisons.

« Tu avais prévu ça depuis le début. » Sa voix était calme. D'un calme très contrôlé. Il souhaita soudain pouvoir voir son visage. Ou peut-être que non.

« Oui. »

Silence. Encore. Il ne savait pourquoi, c'était pire si elle était en colère contre lui.

« Tu ne m'en as pas parlé. » Ce n'était pas une question. Ce n'était même pas une accusation. Davantage l'affirmation d'un fait. Un fait qu'il ne pouvait contester. Même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas entendre la blessure dans sa voix.

« Non. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Mais crois-moi, Sam. J'avais mes raisons. C'était pour ta sécurité et celle de Jade. Si un seul mot sur ça était sorti, eh bien... il y a ceux dans le Conseil qui aurait été heureux de me clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute. Et ils utiliseront n'importe quel moyen pour ce faire. Tous les voyous ne parcourent pas les allées de Peterson après la nuit, tu sais. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça tout seul. »

Juste comme il s'y était attendu. Il était prêt pour elle.

« Non. J'ai... des gens. Une petite force de frappe. Des gens qui pensent comme moi, si tu veux. »

« Tu as besoin de moi. »

Ouaip. Voilà la chute qu'il attendait.

« C'est vrai. J'ai besoin de ces calculs. »

Il pouvait l'entendre secouer la tête près de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais. »

Eh bien, ça valait la peine d'essayer.

« Sam... » Mais elle le coupa.

« Ne me fais pas le coup du 'Sam', Jack. Tu as _besoin_ de moi dans cette force de frappe parce que personne ne connaît le SGC comme nous deux. Et personne ne connaît ces systèmes mieux que moi. »

« Nous te ferons venir après. Après que la cible aura été sécurisée. »

Il l'entendit gronder de frustration. Oh, oui. Maintenant, il était vraiment content qu'il fasse noir. Il pouvait sentir des éclairs sortir de ses yeux et s'élancer vers lui, même sans les voir.

« Arrête d'essayer de me protéger. »

« Je ne... »

« C'est des conneries, Jack. Et tu le sais. Et je comprends la raison. Vraiment. Je ne veux pas non plus risquer de la laisser seule sans parents. Mais la vérité nue est que – si nous n'ouvrons pas cette Porte, c'est comme si nous étions morts. Toi. Moi. Jade. Alors, quelle différence ? Tu auras une bien meilleure chance de réussir si je viens avec vous, et tu le sais. »

Le tranchant de ses mots porta. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de mourir auparavant. A propos de ce qui arriverait à Jade si... Ils avaient eu si peu de temps ensemble au cours des cinq dernières années – des moments volés chaque fois qu'il pouvait se rendre à Holloman – qu'ils avaient tenté de vivre pour les instants qu'ils avaient et de ne pas s'appesantir sur ce que le futur serait. Mais à présent, c'était une gifle pour eux. Ils ne pouvaient plus se cacher.

Et pourtant, il pensait qu'il devait tenter encore une fois.

« Tu pourrais embarquer sur ce vaisseau, » lui dit-il calmement. « Prendre Jade et Daniel avec toi et aller sur le Prométhée. Il y a encore le temps, et il y a encore de la place. Elle t'aura et un semblant de vie normale. Il y a un autre choix, Sam. »

D'après les sons à ses côtés, il pouvait dire qu'elle était encore plus agitée.

« Bon sang, Jack ! Ce n'est pas juste. Nous nous étions déjà mis d'accord sur ça. »

« Non... Nous étions d'accord que nous étions en désaccord. »

Il y eut un soupir dans l'obscurité. Un soupir à vous remuer l'âme.

« Alors je suppose que c'est toujours le cas. »

Jack se glissa dans le lit. Il se sentait vidé. A côté de lui, Sam se mit sous les couvertures. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps si près de lui, mais elle ne le toucha pas. Au cours de toutes ces années depuis cette première fois chez elle, ils n'avaient jamais passé une nuit sans être dans les bras de l'autre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou béant sur son flanc. Il se sentit... seul.

**OOOO**

« Monsieur... nous avons reçu confirmation du Phénix que tous les passagers du continent australien sont à présent à bord. »

« Est-ce que c'était les derniers ? » demanda le Général Highmore, jetant un coup d'œil au technicien qui lui avait fait le rapport.

« Je pense que oui, monsieur. Notre liaison avec le Korliev est intermittente. Mais au dernier recensement, tous les vaisseaux ont signalés qu'ils étaient prêts à décoller, » répondit le technicien.

Highmore acquiesça. Jack souhaita de tout cœur pouvoir ôter le sourire suffisant du visage du salopard. Il était l'architecte de cette comédie d'évacuation. Lui et ses foutus potes du NID. Et c'était une imposture, jusqu'au moindre détail. Il avait fallu cinq années pour construire les vaisseaux. Cinq années quand il n'aurait fallu que deux... trois au maximum. Jack s'était battu pour chaque ressource, chaque bribe, tous les travailleurs qu'il pouvait obtenir pour Sam, mais chaque fois qu'il avait le dos tourné, cette saloperie de Highmore avait modifié ses ordres.

Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour découvrir qui tirait les ficelles. Pour tous les discours de Highmore qui prétendaient sauver tout le monde, il n'avait en réalité été concerné que par les porteurs du gène ATA. Et encore, uniquement une partie de ceux-là : tout homme ou femme... ou en devenir... qui pourrait engendrer ou porter un enfant. Tout ceux qui s'étaient révélés être trop vieux, trop malades ou infertiles avaient été, d'une manière ou d'une autre, écartés de la liste des passagers de la première évacuation. A leur place, tout un groupe d'huiles bien placées – surtout celles qui avaient des liens étroits avec le NID – et leurs familles, aussi bien que quelques leaders de divers gouvernements furent ajoutés sous le prétexte que lorsque les vaisseaux arriveraient à P5X-244, ou « Nouvelle Terre » comme Highmore l'avait surnommée, ils auraient avec eux un gouvernement prêt à fonctionner.

Cela avait senti le « foutons le camp » à Jack, même alors. Puis il avait réellement vu les ordres ; des ordres qui n'étaient pas destinés à ses yeux parce qu'il était toujours le plus grand emmerdeur aux yeux des membres du Conseil et qu'ils savaient qu'il ferait une scène de tous les diables. Ce qu'il avait fait quand il avait découvert que les vaisseaux n'étaient destinés qu'à un aller simple.

Et ce fut alors que les menaces étaient arrivées. Le mémo anonyme était apparu sur son bureau – à quel point le monde était-il foutu quand des gens se tuaient tous les jours pour de la nourriture alors qu'il continuait à recevoir des mémos ? – Cassandra Fraiser : _Refusée_ ; Mark Carter : _Refusé_. La femme de Mark et leurs deux enfants furent aussi listés... avec un « Refusé » en lettres rouges à côté de leurs noms. Et puis :

Dr. Daniel Jackson : _Refusé_ ; Colonel Samantha Carter : _Refusée_. Jade Carter (mineure) : _Refusée_.

Cela avait fait se glacer le sang de Jack. Il n'était pas un saint ; il ne niait pas avoir usé de tous ses privilèges pour obtenir une place sur le Prométhée pour les gens auxquels Sam et lui tenaient le plus. Et puis il avait pratiquement vendu le reste de son âme pour sécuriser une place pour Daniel, Sam et Jade. Trois places qui étaient maintenant occupées par une femme et ses deux enfants avec qui Daniel s'était lié à Holloman.

Mais la menace avait marché. Il avait fermé sa gueule à propos de l'évacuation et pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, il avait prétendu suivre la ligne du Conseil. La liste finale d'évacuation était arrivée et Cassie y était dessus, ainsi que les autres. Ce qui était tout ce qu'il attendait. Après cela, il s'était mis au boulot.

Cela ne fut pas facile. Des mois à chercher avec précaution ceux qui ressentaient la même chose que lui, que baiser le reste de la planète parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le bon gène revenait à un massacre à grande échelle. Petit à petit, il avait rassemblé un petit commando : John Sheppard, qui aurait dû être sur un vaisseau d'évacuation, fut le premier à se porter volontaire ; Cameron Mitchell – l'un des pilotes descendus en Antarctique pendant la bataille contre Anubis ; Evan Lorne, qui aimait peindre, avait-il découvert, mais qui avait prouvé qu'il savait penser vite dans une situation de crise quand il y avait eu une révolte dans la base où il avait été affecté ; Patrick Bishop, Laura Cadman et Aiden Ford – tous la tête froide, intelligents et sur qui on pouvait compter. Et maintenant Carter.

_Carter_. Il s'était efforcé de penser à elle de cette façon pour la mission. Son brillant et compétent second. Elle ne pouvait pas être Sam pour le moment. Pas son amie. Pas sa maîtresse. Pas la femme qui, sous d'autres circonstances, il aurait épousé il y a de cela des années. Pas la mère de son enfant. Juste... Carter. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de gérer cela. La seule façon pour lui de se faire confiance pour gérer la situation.

Et maintenant, ils étaient prêts à partir. Carter avait fait ses calculs et les nouvelles avaient été meilleures qu'ils ne s'y étaient attendus. En présumant qu'ils soient capables de pénétrer et de tenir le SGC, et en présumant que la personne à eux dans la centrale électrique soit capable d'actionner les bonnes manettes, ils pourraient alimenter la Porte des étoiles deux fois par jour pendant presque deux mois. Bien sûr, y amener les gens... et les faire passer à travers... était deux choses complètement différentes. Il avait un plan pour ça aussi. Mais les choses importantes d'abord.

« Feu vert. Reprenez le compte à rebours, » dit la voix de Highmore. Jack risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Sam. Cela avait été un coup de génie de sa part de suggérer que le NORAD soit utilisé en tant que salle de contrôle pour la mission. Cela leur donnait à la fois accès à Cheyenne Mountain et les bonnes autorisations. Rien que de savoir que la Porte des étoiles n'était qu'à 28 étages au-dessous de lui, donna presque le tournis à Jack. Si cela avait le même effet sur Sam ou pas, il ne pouvait le dire. Elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait à faire, écouteurs sur la tête, étudiant les données des six vaisseaux sur les moniteurs alors que le compte à rebours s'approchait de zéro. Supercherie ou pas, ces vaisseaux étaient ses bébés. Son design, modifié au mieux qu'ils pouvaient l'être, pour s'écarter du modèle du Prométhée. Elle avait conçu la moitié du système, et l'autre moitié... eh bien, Jack n'en comprenait pas le tiers, même quand elle s'embarquait dans ses longues explications à la Sam Carter. Quatre d'entre eux avaient des moteurs hyperespaces Asgard, cela au moins il le savait. Les deux autres, c'était Sam qui les avait créés. Dans les simulations, ils fonctionnaient. Dans quelques instants, ils sauraient si les simulations étaient correctes.

« Allumage moteur principal dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... » rapporta le technicien. Les yeux de Jack étaient toujours sur Sam. Elle hochait la tête en écoutant dans ses écouteurs, le regard intense. C'était très probablement la plus heureuse qu'il l'avait vue depuis très longtemps, toutes choses considérées.

« Prométhée – moteurs principaux corrects, » annonça-t-elle, un petit sourire sur le visage. « Dédale – ok. Korliev – ok. » Elle termina la liste : Odyssée... Apollo... Phénix... tous corrects. « Nous sommes prêts pour le lancement, monsieur, » informa-t-elle Highmore.

Pendant un instant, Jack crut que Highmore allait faire un discours ou quelque chose du genre, mais le général sembla se reconsidérer et dit simplement :

« Lancez... et bonne chance. »

La formule favorite de George Hammond prit Jack par surprise. Il vit Sam grimacer aussi légèrement et juste un bref instant, elle regarda dans sa direction. Puis elle reporta son attention à ses écouteurs.

Il y avait une seule caméra. Sur l'écran, Jack vit le Prométhée commencer à s'élever du sol, soufflant les débris et la poussière dans toutes les directions et provoquant un tremblement violent de l'image à cause des vibrations. Il devait avouer que le Prométhée n'avait jamais été son vaisseau préféré. Trop de mauvaises choses lui étaient arrivées dans le passé, depuis le temps où il avait été volé par ces fichus francs-tireurs du NID à celui où il avait cru qu'il avait perdu Sam durant ces quatre jours pendant lesquels le vaisseau avait disparu. Et pourtant... c'était le prototype... celui à partir duquel tous les autres avaient été basés. Ca devait donc compter pour quelque chose.

Le Prométhée s'éleva lentement, donnant l'impression qu'il ne décollerait jamais de terre, tellement il était immense. Il était gauche et absolument laid, de l'avis de Jack. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Sam. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la structure extérieure ; par contre ses entrailles étaient le fruit de son cerveau. Mais il ressemblait tout à fait à une grue anguleuse et obèse qui n'arrivait pas à décoller ses fesses de l'eau.

Mais il s'éleva alors. Et plus il montait, plus il commençait à ressemblait à quelque chose de capable de voler. La caméra fit un panoramique sur lui, zoomant lorsque le vaisseau atteignit les hautes altitudes, jusqu'à ce que la capacité du zoom soit dépassée. Après cela, il devint un point de plus en plus petit dans le ciel gris. Et puis il disparut.

Jack sentit des yeux sur lui. Il se tourna et vit Sam en train de l'observer. Il était le seul à savoir, à la façon dont ils brillaient, qu'ils étaient pleins de larmes. Elle pensait à Cassie et à Mark, il en était sûr. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et un sourire. Au moins ils étaient en sécurité.

« Mon Général ! Le Korliev informe qu'un vaisseau non identifié vient de sortir de l'hyperespace. » Il y eut une pause. Jack sentit sa tension monter de quelques degrés. C'était une surprise. Il détestait les surprises. « Les tentatives de communication avec le vaisseau ont été infructueuses. »

« Est-ce un vaisseau-mère Goa'uld ? » demanda Highmore, la voix tendue. Le technicien relaya la question.

« Non, monsieur. La structure n'est pas dans notre banque de données. »

« Des Réplicateurs ? » demanda Jack. Si ces fichus crabes...

« Non, monsieur. Ce ne sont pas les Réplicateurs non plus. Le Dédale fait son rapport, monsieur... il dit que les marquages sur le vaisseau ressemblent au langage des Aschens. »

« Les Aschens ? » répéta Highmore, l'incrédulité perceptible dans son ton. « Ici ? »

« Ca ne correspond pas à leur manière de faire, » intervint Sam. « Ils préfèrent la furtivité à une attaque frontale. »

« Alors... quoi... ils sont là pour voir si nous sommes tous morts ? » demanda Jack. Sam haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être, monsieur. Ca fait quelques années. »

« Passez-moi le Colonel Pendergast, » ordonna Highmore. Le technicien appuya quelques touches et acquiesça au général.

« Colonel Pendergast... ici le Général Highmore. Je veux que ce vaisseau Aschen soit neutralisé. Me suis-je fait bien comprendre ? Descendez ce vaisseau maintenant. C'est un ordre. »

« Etes-vous cinglé ? » s'exclama Jack, s'avançant vers Highmore. « Ils ne peuvent pas s'en prendre aux Aschens ! Ils doivent se tirer de là en vitesse ! »

Sam aussi fut sur ses pieds.

« Monsieur – les boucliers du Prométhée sont au minimum ! Si les Aschens répondent aux tirs, le Prométhée ne résistera pas à plus de quelques salves ! »

« Ils n'auront pas à le faire, Colonel. De ce que je sais des Aschens, le combat n'est pas leur style. »

Jack vit les joues de Sam commencer à prendre des couleurs.

« Avec tout le respect, mon Général... nous ne connaissons quasiment rien des Aschens... et je pense qu'il est naïf de présumer, juste parce que nous n'avons jamais vu leurs vaisseaux de guerre, qu'ils n'en ont pas... ou ne savent pas s'en servir. »

« Je suis sûr que le Prométhée est plus que capable de les affronter, » répondit Highmore avec confiance.

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel... » L'exclamation frustrée de Jack fut coupée par le technicien.

« Mon Général... L'Odyssée informe que le Prométhée a ouvert le feu sur le vaisseau Aschen. » Il eut le silence. Tout le monde sembla retenir collectivement son souffle. « Les Aschens répliquent et tirent à leur tour... »

Jack pouvait dire que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle d'après la pâleur soudaine du technicien. Il déglutit et murmura, « Confirmez, Odyssée, » puis il hocha la tête distraitement. Il leva les yeux sur Highmore, le visage blanc comme un linge.

« Mon Général... le Colonel Emerson rapporte que les Aschen ont fait mouche sur le Prométhée. Le vaisseau est détruit... corps et biens. »

Jack vit Sam se laisser tomber brusquement, trouvant de justesse le siège. Elle était livide, les yeux vitreux.

Cassie... Mark... les enfants... merde, même Walter.

Jack déglutit. Il refoula l'envie pressante d'aller vers elle, de la réconforter. Et il crut qu'il allait être malade. Quelque chose de vil et amer monta dans sa gorge. Oh oui... maintenant il savait ce que c'était. La haine. Cette envie-là, il la laissa venir.

Il fut sur Highmore en un instant et le prit par la gorge.

« Stupide fils de pute ! » lui hurla-t-il en plein visage. « Salopard ! Vous ne pouviez pas simplement leur laisser faire le saut vers la sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait que vous fassiez le mariole une dernière fois ! Prouver que nos couilles étaient plus grosses que les leurs ? Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous venez de faire ? Avez-vous une idée de ce qui vient de se passer ? Un sixième... un sixième !... du futur de l'humanité vient de partir en fumée ! Je vais... »

Une main retint son bras. A travers la fureur qui le possédait, il réussit à détourner les yeux du visage pourpre de Highmore. C'était Sam.

« Mon Général... non. Ne faites pas ça. » Sa voix était sinistrement calme. Cela parvint à franchir la tirade hurlante dans l'esprit de Jack jusqu'à une partie douée de raison. Mais il ne relâcha pas pour autant sa prise. La main sur son bras serra légèrement. « Jack... je t'en prie. »

Presque involontairement, Jack sentit sa main s'ouvrir. Highmore se mit à tousser et à crachoter. Son visage commençait à reprendre des couleurs plus normales. Il lança un regard furieux à Jack, qui n'avait aucun doute que le sentiment de haine qu'il ressentait pour cet homme était réciproque.

Sam tenait toujours son bras.

Il se retrouva vaguement à se demander pourquoi il n'était pas déjà aux arrêts et menotté. Attaquer un officier supérieur, même dans ce monde en décomposition, était toujours une grave offense. Il s'attendait à entendre les pistolets armés pointés sur lui à tout moment.

Sauf qu'il ne les entendit pas.

Finalement Highmore retrouva sa voix. Elle était râpeuse. Jack prit une certaine satisfaction sachant qu'il en était la cause.

« Mettez le Général O'Neill aux arrêts, » ordonna-t-il, frottant sa gorge là où Jack pouvait voir l'empreinte de sa propre main sur le cou de l'homme. Il sentit la prise de Sam s'affermir sur son bras.

Etrangement, personne dans la pièce ne bougea. Pas un technicien ni même un des gardes avec qui Highmore allait partout ne bougea d'un pouce. C'était comme s'ils avaient été tous figés. Excepté qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Jack pouvait voir des coups d'œil échangés subrepticement entre eux. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait raté quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

« J'ai dit de mettre le Général O'Neill aux arrêts ! » répéta Highmore, d'une voix plus forte.

Et pourtant, personne ne bougea.

« Bon sang ! Est-ce que personne n'entend... » Highmore fut coupé par l'un des techniciens. Le gars qui était en communication avec l'Odyssée.

« Si, monsieur. Nous vous avons entendu. Et, non, monsieur. Nous refusons. » Le technicien fit un petit signe de tête et avant que Highmore ne puisse même protester, ses deux gardes étaient venus derrière lui et l'avaient saisi par les bras.

« Attendez... qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi ! »

« A l'intérieur de sa veste, » dit l'un de ses gardes. Le technicien se leva et s'avança jusqu'à Highmore. Tendant le bras, il sortit de la poche du général un petit appareil. Jack vit que cela avait un air goa'uld. Mis à part cela, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était.

Le technicien posa l'appareil sur la table et ils le fixèrent tous du regard.

Le choc des dernières secondes commençait à se dissiper.

« Oubliez ça ! » ordonna Jack. Si Highmore était hors de l'équation, quelle qu'en soit la raison, alors il commandait... « Nous avons cinq autres vaisseaux là-haut. Ordonnez-leur de sauter dans l'hyperespace maintenant... dites-leur de se tirer de là en vitesse ! »

Le technicien fit un petit hochement de tête à Jack et retourna à son poste, transmettant l'ordre. Pendant quelques longues secondes, personne ne dit un mot. Pas même Highmore. Ce qui était une chose intelligente à faire de sa part, pensa Jack. Il se serait retrouvé avec son poing sur le visage s'il avait, ne serait-ce que, émit un pépiement.

Le technicien se mit à hocher la tête comme quelque chose, visiblement, se faisait entendre dans ses écouteurs. Il appuya alors quelques touches et écouta encore. Au bout d'un moment, un sourire tendu apparut. Il ôta son casque et leva les yeux sur eux.

« Mon Général... les cinq vaisseaux restants ont annoncé qu'ils avaient activé les moteurs hyperespaces et l'appareil de traçage orbital informe qu'ils viennent, tous les cinq, d'entrer dans l'hyperespace. Ils sont partis. »

Jack acquiesça sombrement. Au moins, ils avaient évité un désastre pire.

« Et le vaisseau Aschen ? » demanda Sam.

« Il est toujours en orbite, Madame. Il n'a poursuivi aucun des autres vaisseaux. »

Ils s'occuperaient des Aschens dans un instant. L'appareil qu'ils avaient pris sur Highmore était sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda-t-il, le montrant du doigt.

La prise de Sam sur le bras de Jack se relâcha comme elle s'en approchait pour le prendre en main. Il y eut une petite décharge d'ozone lorsque l'appareil chatoya brièvement, puis disparut.

« Que... ? » marmonna-t-il. Sam passa la main dans l'espace que l'appareil occupait précédemment.

« C'est une sorte de téléporteur, » dit-elle. « C'est forcément ça. »

Jack se tourna brusquement vers Highmore. L'envie pressante de lui faire mal revint en lui. Les balles étaient trop difficiles à trouver. Il sortit son couteau.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Un putain d'espion Aschen ? Est-ce que ce truc était censé leur dire où vous étiez pour qu'ils puissent vous téléporter sur leur vaisseau ? »

Highmore se débattit, mais les gardes le tenaient trop fermement. Ses yeux fixaient le couteau de Jack avec circonspection, mais il ne sembla pas avoir peur.

« Je ne le pense pas, monsieur, » intervint Sam. « C'était une sorte d'appareil goa'uld. La technologie Aschen dépasse de loin celle des Goa'ulds. Je doute fortement qu'ils utiliseraient quelque chose d'aussi primitif. »

« Alors... vous dites quoi... qu'il est un Goa'uld ? » cracha Jack. Il n'avait pas eu de Goa'uld sous la main depuis très longtemps. Ce serait un changement agréable.

« Je ne suis pas un fichu Goa'uld, » ricana Highmore.

« Le Général Highmore est très lié au NID, monsieur, » dit le technicien. « Il y a un groupe d'entre nous qui a gardé un œil sur certains membres du Conseil pendant pas mal de temps. Tout comme vous, nous avons soupçonné depuis le début qu'ils avaient leur propre plan. Et leur propre moyen de quitter la planète, une fois que les vaisseaux d'évacuation seraient partis. »

« Le vaisseau d'Osiris, » dit Sam brusquement. Elle regarda Jack comme si tout semblait soudain prendre sens. Jack souhaita que ce soit le cas. « Sarah... l'amie de Daniel, » expliqua Sam. « Elle a dit que le vaisseau était masqué et en orbite. Ils ont dû découvrir l'appareil qui permettait de monter à bord. »

Jack pouvait dire, d'après l'expression suffisante sur le visage de Highmore, que Sam était tombé dans le mille. Il remua le couteau plus près du visage du général. L'expression suffisante disparut.

« Okay... mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi attendre jusqu'à l'évacuation ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas simplement partis quand ils en avaient l'occasion ? »

Highmore renifla avec mépris.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez, O'Neill... mais nous voulons vraiment que la race humaine survive. »

« Ouais. J'en suis sûr. C'est pourquoi quatre-vingt dix-huit pour cent d'entre nous vont rester pourrir ici. »

« Vous auriez pu être dans ce vaisseau, O'Neill. Vous avez le gène. C'est votre propre faute si vous avez décidé de rester. Bien que je sais que vous aviez vos raisons. »

Les yeux de Highmore s'égarèrent très brièvement vers Sam. Jack ne put se retenir. Il pressa le tranchant du couteau contre la gorge de Highmore et une fine ligne de sang apparut.

« Fils de... »

Les sirènes noyèrent les mots de Jack. Quelques secondes plus tard, une vibration troublante se propagea à travers la salle. Les sièges cliquetèrent. Les lumières clignotèrent. Les stylos tombèrent par terre en roulant des tables.

« Carter ? »

Sam fut au pupitre de commande en un instant. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire son rapport, un second tremblement les secoua. Cette fois, ils se balancèrent là où ils se tenaient.

« Tremblement de terre ? » demanda Jack. Sam secoua la tête. Elle le regarda et la terreur sur son visage lui glaça les sangs.

« Non, monsieur. Bombardement aérien. C'est le vaisseau Aschen. Ils tirent sur la planète. Ils visent Peterson, monsieur... »

**OOOO**

Soit les Aschens visaient très mal, soit ils avaient été trop concentrés à toucher autant de zones fortement peuplées en même temps pour se soucier de la précision des frappes. Peterson avait été fortement touchée, mais pas entièrement détruite. Et puisqu'une personne ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans buter sur un réfugié n'importe où dans la base, les pertes avaient été élevées.

Jack savait qu'il devrait ressentir davantage qu'il ne ressentait pour ces morts. La ville de tentes fut la plus touchée. Ceux qui ne furent pas tués par l'impact des explosions furent brûlés vifs par le feu qui suivit et qui s'était propagé rapidement. Nul ne savait exactement combien de personnes vivaient réellement dans la ville de fortune, mais les estimations étaient qu'au moins dix milles personnes étaient mortes. Les baraques et les logements avaient également été endommagés, mais pas dans les mêmes proportions. Deux autres milliers avaient été perdus là.

Les nombres passaient sur Jack comme la pluie. Il n'y avait qu'un seul dont il se souciait. Okay... deux. Et Sam et lui les avaient trouvés tous les deux, vivants et bien portants, tentant d'aider ceux qui n'avaient pas eu autant de chance.

Le plaintif « Oh, mon Dieu ! » de Sam quand elle les avait enfin aperçus lui avait déchiré le cœur. Elle s'était ruée, avec lui tout près derrière. Le temps qu'il la rattrape, Sam était à genoux, ses bras enroulés autour de leur fille. Jack s'était laissé tomber au sol à côté d'elles et les avait serrées dans ses bras. Il pensait que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Jade libéra un bras qu'elle avait autour du cou de Sam et l'enroula autour du sien, tirant leurs têtes tout près les uns des autres. C'était la première fois qu'il s'était permis de regarder dans les yeux de Sam depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Cheyenne Mountain. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils trouveraient en arrivant là. Il n'avait pas voulu ajouter à sa peur en lui laissant voir la sienne. Et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter la douleur qui s'était inscrite sur le visage de Sam. Maintenant, ses yeux brillaient de larmes de joie, mêlées de la douleur d'une presque perte. Ils en avaient été si près. Tellement près.

Beaucoup trop près. Jack tira toutes les deux plus près de lui. Le Prométhée. S'il avait insisté pour qu'ils partent... si Sam n'avait pas été si fichtrement entêtée... il les aurait perdues toutes les deux. Ils s'en étaient encore tirés d'un cheveu. Il ne voulait pas penser à combien il était autorisé avant que le destin ne fasse mouche. Il repoussa la pensée et embrassa les cheveux de Jade. Il serait simplement reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait encore.

Daniel était là aussi, bien qu'il avait une mine affreuse. Pas à cause du bombardement, mais de ce qui avait suivi – en tentant d'aider ceux qui avaient perdu quelqu'un... ou tout le monde. Cela commençait déjà à saper ses forces, Jack pouvait le voir. Il avait une expression abasourdie.

« Nous devons partir d'ici, » leur dit Jack, en se levant et regardant autour de lui. Il semblait qu'il y avait un peu d'ordre dans l'aide apportée aux victimes. Tout n'était pas complètement plongé dans le chaos. Bien. Il pouvait revenir à ce qui était important.

Daniel le regarda en clignant des yeux.

« Jack... ces gens ont besoin d'aide. Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner. »

« Si, nous le pouvons, Daniel. Vous n'êtes pas le seul sauveur ici, vous savez. D'autres reprendront le flambeau. Nous devons retourner à la montagne. »

Sam s'était levée et portait Jade.

« Tu vas y retourner et ouvrir la Porte des étoiles, » dit-elle. Jack acquiesça.

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? Et le commando... le... vous savez... le raid ? » demanda Daniel.

« Plus besoin. Plus maintenant. La montagne est à nous. Nous devons juste ouvrir cette fichue porte blindée anti-explosion qui bloque les ascenseurs. »

« Et remettre l'électricité, » ajouta Sam. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne lâcha pas Jade, mais elle avait rendossé son 'mode mission'. « Je ne sais pas quels dommages ces explosions ont pu causer au réseau électrique. Il nous faudra voir si nous avons, ne serait-ce que, assez de courant pour allumer les lumières. »

« Et ensuite quoi ? » demanda Daniel. « Vous ne pouvez pas juste... »

Jack se tourna vers Daniel.

« Juste _quoi_, Daniel ? Juste partir ? » répliqua-t-il sèchement. Il ne put se retenir. Il était sur les nerfs. Trop de choses étaient arrivées trop rapidement. Aussi fou que le monde était devenu, les dernières heures l'avaient vu changer d'axe encore une fois. Soudain les règles avaient complètement changé. Il avait du mal à suivre. Daniel n'aidait pas.

« Nous n'avons aucune intention de partir, Daniel, » intervint Sam, regardant l'un et l'autre. « Il nous faut juste voir si nous pouvons la faire fonctionner. Si nous le pouvons, nous commencerons à envoyer tous ces gens à travers la Porte... et autant que nous pourrons après cela jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus d'électricité. C'était le plan depuis le début. »

Daniel sembla tourner et retourner cela dans sa tête. Ouais. Très bien. Peu importe. Jack n'était pas d'humeur à débattre ou à cajoler. Il aimait Daniel comme un frère, mais si le gars allait faire des histoires, alors il n'avait qu'à rester ici.

« Ecoutez, Daniel. Venez. Ne venez pas. Faites ce que vous voulez. Nous trois, nous allons retourner au SGC. Vous serez le bienvenu avec nous. Si vous ne voulez pas, alors... à la prochaine, ok ? »

« Jack... » dit Sam d'un ton d'avertissement, lui faisant ce regard qui disait « tu vas tout foutre en l'air, alors laisse-moi gérer ça ». Elle se tourna vers Daniel. « Il a raison, Daniel. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ici. Venez nous aider à ouvrir la Porte des étoiles. Vous ferez plus de bien en permettant aux gens de quitter la planète que vous ne ferez ici en soignant des coupures. »

Une petite partie de Jack fut soulagé de voir Daniel hocher la tête. En considérant ce qui était déjà arrivé aujourd'hui, cependant, ce ne fut pas assez pour qu'il s'en soucie vraiment.

« Très bien, » dit-il brusquement. « Allons-y, alors. Je pense qu'il y a suffisamment d'essence dans ce 4x4 pour nous ramener à Cheyenne. Sinon, il nous faudra marcher. Et c'est quelque chose que je préférerais ne pas avoir à faire, surtout après la tombée de la nuit. » Jack regarda sa montre. Ca allait être tout juste, même s'ils avaient effectivement assez d'essence. Et juste quand il pensait que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

Il regarda Sam. Elle était occupée à écarter les cheveux de Jade de son visage sale et lui sourire. C'était peut-être le simple geste de toute mère avec sa fille, et l'aspect tout à fait ordinaire de cela au milieu de ce cauchemar apocalyptique prit Jack par surprise. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge comme si quelqu'un y avait fourré son poing. Comment quelque chose pouvait-elle être à la fois si normal et si déplacé ?

Ils n'avaient peut-être pas de futur. Sam lui avait dit que Jade ne portait pas le gène ATA. Ce docteur écossais de la mission annulée de l'expédition vers Atlantis... Becker... Beckham... Beckett... Beckett avait découvert que le gène était récessif. Et étant donné que Sam ne l'avait pas, Jade ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Leur fille était la dernière de la lignée des Carter et des O'Neill. Cela en soit ne le gênait pas, pas autant que le fait que, même s'ils trouvaient un sanctuaire quelque part dans la galaxie, les dégâts étaient déjà faits. Jade ne connaîtrait jamais l'amour d'un enfant ou ne pourrait jamais tenir sa fille comme Sam la tenait. A la fin, Jade serait seule.

Et c'est cela qui brisait le cœur de Jack.

Excepté qu'il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer maintenant. Pas quand il y avait du travail à faire. Les Aschens ne seraient pas satisfaits tant que la dernière personne sur la surface de la Terre ne serait pas morte.

Aussi il devait quitter la surface de la Terre. Ils devaient quitter cet enfer. Et ils devaient le faire rapidement.

**OOOO**

_**Incursion temporelle N°9**_

_**Infection Moins Quatorze jours**_

_« Vous ne me croyez toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez que j'invente tout ça. »_

_« Ca ressemble à beaucoup de films catastrophes que j'ai vus. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est un vaisseau alien qui fait exploser la Maison Blanche. »_

_« En fait, ils ont détruit le Capitole en premier, » répondit-elle calmement. « Ensuite la Maison Blanche. Et le Parlement. Et le Kremlin. Tous les principaux sièges de gouvernement furent frappés. »_

_« Par quoi ? »_

_« Par qui, » corrigea Jade machinalement. « Et c'était les Aschens. »_

_« Pourquoi les Aschens attaqueraient-ils la Terre s'ils nous avaient déjà effacés ? »_

_« Parce qu'ils ont découvert qu'ils n'avaient pas effacé tout le monde. Ceci n'était pas dans le but de s'approprier la planète et d'utiliser ses ressources comme ils l'ont fait avec les Voliens. C'était une question de vengeance. Quand le Colonel Carter leur a donné ces adresses de Porte, la première de la liste était un trou noir. Ils ont été un peu contrariés par ça. »_

_Barrett écrivit encore._

_« Alors... que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »_

_« Comme je l'ai dit, avant même que les Aschens ne se montrent dans leurs vaisseaux, tout avait presque sombré dans le chaos. Les animaux ne se reproduisaient pas ; les plantes ne se reproduisaient pas. La nourriture devint rare. L'eau fut infectée. L'énergie, l'essence – tout était rationné. Les systèmes de communication fonctionnaient par intermittence. L'armée a essayé de garder les choses sous contrôle. Dans certains cas, ils ont essayé trop durement. Il y a eu des retours de bâtons. Une sorte de mentalité de groupe a émergé. Beaucoup de lois qui font une civilisation furent jetées par la fenêtre. C'était chacun pour soi._

_Les seuls abris réels étaient les bases militaires ; ils avaient des stocks de nourriture et d'eau, un peu d'essence, des générateurs, le chauffage. Ils prirent autant de personnes qu'ils pouvaient accueillir sans compromettre la sécurité et le bien être de tous. Chaque centimètre carré de sol fut recouvert par toute sorte d'abris de fortune. Tentes. Appentis. Caisses. Même des boîtes dans certains cas. Les bases sont devenues des forteresses armées. Soit vous étiez dedans, soit vous étiez dehors. Et croyez-moi... vous n'auriez pas voulu être dehors._

_Vers cette période, un plan était en place pour évacuer autant de personnes que possible hors de la planète. L'Air Force avait déjà le Prométhée et le Dédale ; les prochains en construction furent l'Odyssée, le Korliev et l'Apollo. Ils ont également construit un sixième : le Phénix. La moitié des systèmes ont été conçus à partir de la technologie Asgard ou Goa'uld. Ils étaient assez fantastiques si on considère les conditions dans lesquelles ils ont été construits. »_

_« Et tout cela a été fait sans l'aide des Asgard, dites-vous. »_

_Jade ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire._

_« Oui. Nous, humains, pouvons être assez débrouillards quand il le faut. Ca aide aussi d'avoir l'un des meilleurs esprits de la planète à y travailler dessus. » Elle se permit un bref coup d'œil aux silhouettes qui l'observaient dans la pièce sombre de l'autre côté de la fenêtre d'observation._

_Heureusement, Barrett ne remarqua pas._

_« Pourquoi l'un de nos alliés ne nous a pas aidés ? Les Tok'ra... les Asgard ? »_

_Jade ne put se retenir. Elle renifla avec mépris._

_« Je pense que vous avez eu une petite expérience avec Anubis. Avec notre attention fixée sur nos propres problèmes, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour défaire les autres Grands Maîtres et dominer la galaxie. Les Tok'ra furent quasiment exterminés. Il y en a quelques uns qui se cachent, mais pas beaucoup. »_

_« Quant aux Asgard... les Réplicateurs les ont presque anéantis. En mon temps, même si les humains survivent... ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils soient défaits soit par les Réplicateurs soit réduits en esclavage par Anubis. Ca vaut à peine le coup de survivre. »_

_Elle n'avait pas voulu lâcher ce petit commentaire. Elle s'était promis qu'elle resterait impassible durant tout ceci... qu'elle ne révélerait pas ses propres sentiments. Mais la discussion l'avait emmenée sur des sujets inattendus ; des sujets pour lesquels elle n'était pas préparée. Il était temps de se ressaisir ; si elle donnait trop d'informations... eh bien, elle donnerait trop d'informations._

_« Continuez, » lui dit Barrett. Il se remit à écrire. Elle changea de position sur son siège. Il lui semblait avoir passé une vie entière sur ce même siège. Avec toutes les technologies que le SGC possédait à ce moment-là, elle aurait pensé qu'ils avaient des fauteuils qui ne dataient pas des années 60._

_« Quand les vaisseaux furent prêts, on commença l'évacuation. Les premiers sur les listes étaient ceux qui avaient le gène ATA. Du moins ce qui en restait. »_

_« Que leur est-il arrivé ? »_

_« Quand on découvrit la première fois que certaines personnes n'étaient pas affectées par l'arme, il y eut une tentative pour déterminer ce qui les rendait si uniques... ils furent rassemblés et 'encouragés' à subir des tests pour voir pourquoi ils étaient si spéciaux... et comment ce qui les rendait spécial pouvait être utilisé pour sauver le reste de la population. C'était un camp d'internement. Personne n'a jamais voulu l'appeler comme ça, mais ça l'était. Et en dépit de leurs efforts pour s'assurer que c'était bien entretenu, le simple fait était que, sans nourriture et des ressources limitées, les gens ont commencé à tomber malade. Etre capable d'avoir des enfants ne vous immunise pas aux maladies plus communes. Je pense qu'ils ont perdu environ quarante pour cent avant de se rendre compte que leur plan n'était pas une si bonne idée. Et ce nombre ne prenait pas en compte ceux qui avaient été attaqués à l'extérieur du camp. »_

_« Attaqués ? »_

_« Ecoutez... j'ai dit que ce n'était pas beau à voir. Et violent. Et ça a fait ressortir le pire chez les gens. Usez de votre imagination. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez deviner. »_

_Elle déglutit, trop de souvenirs de son enfance menaçaient son contrôle. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait à aller aussi loin._

_« Mais vous avez pu en évacuer certains. » La voix de Barrett ramena son attention à la pièce._

_« Ceux qui en furent jugés dignes – oui. A ce moment-là, d'autres forces étaient venues dans la cour pour jouer. Certains de vos amis du NID s'étaient fait un chemin vers le pouvoir, soit directement, soit indirectement. La liste des évacués fut élaguée à uniquement ceux qui seraient capable de propager la population humaine sur une autre planète. Toute autre personne fut laissée de côté. Ca laissait de la place pour d'autres gens du NID. Oh... et sans mentionner le fait qu'ils avaient leur propre moyen secret de quitter la Terre. »_

_« La Porte des étoiles. »_

_Elle secoua la tête._

_« Non. Ils refusaient toujours d'ouvrir la Porte des étoiles. Ils ne voulaient pas que le reste d'entre nous quitte la planète... où que nous allions, nous serions une ponction aux ressources... une charge pour quiconque nous prendrait avec eux. Nous étions morts de toute façon, ils étaient donc heureux de nous laisser derrière. En fait, ils avaient un vaisseau... qu'un certain Goa'uld du nom d'Osiris avait laissé en en orbite, occulté. Ils ont découvert un moyen d'y monter à bord et ont attendu jusqu'à ce que les vaisseaux d'évacuation partent avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette eux-mêmes. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont partis, mais pas tous. »_

_« Alors... quand ont-ils ouvert la Porte des étoiles ? L'ont-ils fait ? »_

_« Oh, ils l'ont ouverte. Après l'attaque des Aschens et la fuite des dirigeants, ceux qui furent laissés derrière l'ouvrirent assez rapidement. Elle consommait beaucoup d'énergie – dont il ne restait pas beaucoup – mais ils la firent fonctionner. Ils évacuèrent les gens pendant près de deux mois. Ca n'a pas sauvé tout le monde – ce n'était pas possible. Mais c'était mieux que rien. »_

_« Et vous-même avez passé la Porte des étoiles ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête, déterminée à ne pas jeter un œil vers la salle d'observation._

_« Mes parents et moi fûmes les derniers à passer la Porte. »_

_« Encore cette chance que vous semblez avoir, » commenta-t-il, d'un ton ironique._

_La remarque la blessa au vif. Si seulement il savait._

_« Ouais. Ca doit être irlandais, » rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'affaisser dans son fauteuil. Elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser l'atteindre ainsi, mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Ils commençaient à épuiser l'énergie nécessaire pour faire ces incursions. Le Commandeur commençait à devenir impatient._

_Regardant le sourire soigneusement forgé de l'Agent Barrett, elle dut s'avouer qu'elle aussi commençait à devenir impatiente._


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

_**Infection Plus Douze Ans**_

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit d'aller au lit ? »

Des yeux qui étaient aussi bruns que ceux de son père clignèrent en la regardant d'une innocence feinte.

« Je crois que je ne t'ai pas entendue. »

« Ahh, » répondit Sam avec un regard entendu. Jade lui lança un sourire. Oh, oui. Tellement comme Jack. Même dans ses mimiques.

« Je peux rester debout, s'il te plait ? Il fait à peine noir dehors ! » Il y avait une légère plainte dans sa voix que seules les petites filles de onze ans pouvaient avoir.

« _Puis_-je rester debout, s'il te plait, » corrigea Jack en arrivant derrière elle et la chatouillant. Elle poussa un cri aigu et se tortilla dans ses bras. « Et, non. Tu ne peux pas. Maman et moi avons du travail ce soir. »

Les yeux de Jade s'illuminèrent.

« Est-ce que vous allez planifier une autre attaque contre les Aschens ? Est-ce que je peux aider ? »

Sam vit le visage de Jack se crisper. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien. Quand elle avait onze ans, elle écoutait ABBA et espérait avoir un vélo à dix vitesses pour son anniversaire, pas à se porter volontaire pour aller sur des missions pour aider à sauver la race humaine. Sur Chulak, la seule musique était les chants de batailles des Jaffa et la seule façon d'aller d'un point A à un point B était à pieds, et même cela devait être fait avec prudence. Les camps des réfugiés – devenus des villages – n'étaient pas tous des havres. Quand, il y a six ans, ils avaient ouvert la Porte des étoiles et évacué autant de monde qu'ils pouvaient, ils ne leur avaient pas vraiment demandé leur CV. Les méchants étaient venus avec les bons. C'était l'humanité, après tout.

« Non. Tu ne peux pas aider. Et ne nous le redemande pas. » La voix de Jack était sèche, dure. Il n'était jamais ainsi avec Jade. La petite fille pâlit légèrement au ton de son père et dit au revoir d'une petite voix, se dépêchant d'être hors de la vue de Jack.

Sam la suivit jusqu'à sa petite chambre et attendit qu'elle s'installe dans le lit.

« Papa est fâché, » dit-elle à Sam en tirant la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

« Je pense qu'il a juste eu une très longue journée, » dit Sam. Jack semblait plus nerveux qu'à l'accoutumée, mais Jade n'avait pas besoin de penser que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec elle. « Et... on n'écoute pas aux portes, » avertit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser, lui touchant gentiment le nez. Jade lui fit un grand sourire. C'était de nouveau Jack.

« Ce n'est pas écouter aux portes si vous parlez tout haut et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous entendre, » s'exclama-t-elle. Sam plissa les yeux.

« Ca l'est si tu es assise là-bas près de la porte avec ton oreille collée tout contre le trou au lieu d'être au lit, » contra-t-elle. « Bon... on ne se lève pas. »

« Et si je dois aller aux toilettes ? »

Sam soupira.

« Est-ce que tu dois aller aux toilettes ? »

« Non. Mais, si je le dois ? »

« Bonne nuit, Jade. »

« Tu ne m'as pas donné d'étreinte. »

Sam revint et la serra dans ses bras.

« Puis-je avoir de l'eau ? »

« Non, parce qu'après tu devras aller aux toilettes. Maintenant, dors bien. »

Elle attendit un battement de cœur pour au moins une demande de plus, mais Jade sembla incapable de trouver quelque chose d'autre. Eteignant la lampe, Sam ferma la porte fermement derrière elle. La discussion de ce soir n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'oreilles supplémentaires.

« Elle dort ? » demanda Jack quand elle le rejoignit à la petite table dans la pièce qui était à la fois leur salle à manger et leur cuisine. L'appartement n'avait que deux autres pièces : une petite salle de bain, laquelle en bien des façons n'était rien de plus qu'un cabinet extérieur qui se trouvait être à l'intérieur, et une autre chambre. C'était peu, mais mieux que ce que d'autres avaient. Ry'ac avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent l'appartement, leur assurant que son père n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

Sam pleurait encore la mort de Teal'c. Pour une raison ou une autre, quand ils étaient arrivés au Site Alpha, il y a six ans, elle s'était à moitié attendue à le trouver là, les attendant. Quand Reynolds leur avait dit qu'il était mort... tué au cours d'une bataille contre Anubis en un lieu appelé Dakarra... elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir perdu l'un des piliers de sa vie. La présence calme et sûre de Teal'c avait été un point d'ancrage pour eux. Il avait appris il y bien longtemps la vérité à propos de ses sentiments pour Jack, et pourtant il ne lui avait jamais dit un mot durant toutes ces années, sauf pour lui offrir un endroit où aller quand elle avait besoin d'un peu de force qu'elle ne pouvait trouver en elle-même. Elle savait qu'il serait heureux que, même dans l'enfer que leur monde était devenu, elle et Jack avaient réussi à être finalement ensemble. D'une certaine manière, elle avait été impatiente de voir l'expression sur son visage quand ils le lui diraient – quand il rencontrerait Jade – quand ils, avec Daniel, pourraient être une étrange sorte de famille qu'ils avaient été auparavant.

Ce qui était pourquoi sa perte avait eu un tel impact sur elle, aggravant toutes les autres pertes. Elle avait pleuré des semaines, essayant de ne pas laisser Jack être au courant. Mais elle avait vu que, à sa façon, lui aussi le pleurait. Comme il l'avait fait quand Daniel avait fait l'ascension et n'avait laissé personne l'approcher. Avec Teal'c, cependant, elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Pas cette fois. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait besoin de lui, bon sang ; et il avait besoin d'elle, et elle n'allait pas le laisser fuir se cacher, comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Elle l'avait donc forcé à en parler. Il ne s'était pas vraiment épanché sur le sujet. Ce n'était simplement pas son genre. Mais cela avait aidé. Et les choses s'étaient améliorées. Ou du moins aussi bien qu'elles pouvaient l'être, étant donné les circonstances.

« Non, mais je pense qu'elle restera au lit cette nuit, » répondit Sam, prenant le verre d'eau que Jack lui tendit et but à petites gorgées. Dans la lumière bleutée du soir, elle remarqua soudain à quel point ses cheveux étaient devenus gris. Peut-être que c'était juste un effet de lumière. Pourtant, il paraissait fatigué et défait. Des cernes se voyaient sous ses yeux et elle prit conscience qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis un certain temps. Il avait été sur le Site Alpha pendant trois jours, ne rentrant à la maison que cet après-midi. Mais il était revenu avec des cadeaux : une provision de naquadah, quelques récupérations de technologie goa'uld, un petit paquet de livres que Jade s'était empressée de s'en saisir, comme un chien le ferait avec un os, et avait décampé pour l'ajouter à sa grandissante collection. Il y en avait même en anglais – un bonus certain, bien que quand ils étaient dans une autre langue de la galaxie, Daniel et elle passaient des heures à les traduire. Ce n'était pas une éducation très classique, mais c'était un agréable changement par rapport à toutes les sciences et technologies dont Sam avait tendance à l'abreuver.

Jack passa ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, lesquels se dressaient de cette façon décoiffée qui donnait à Sam l'envie presque irrésistible de les ébouriffer. Un désir qui n'avait pas vraiment disparu, bien qu'elle y résistât pour le moment. Il y avait une mission à planifier.

« Reynolds dit qu'ils ont eu des infos sur une cache d'armes goa'uld sur une planète. » Il sortit un morceau de papier et le poussa sur la table vers elle. « P5X-776. Apparemment, elles appartiennent à Ba'al. Il semblerait qu'il ait des petites caches comme ça disséminées un peu partout dans la galaxie, juste au cas où les choses entre lui et Anubis ne se dérouleraient pas très bien. »

« Ils se sont plutôt bien entendus toutes ces années, pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait changer ? »

Jack haussa les épaules.

« Ce sont des serpents. Des coups dans le dos, ça fait partie du jeu, je suppose. »

« Eh bien, si nous le savons, je ne puis imaginer qu'Anubis ne le sache pas. »

« Ouais. J'y ai pensé aussi. Peut-être qu'il est à présent tellement puissant que les petites illusions de grandeur de Ba'al ne lui font même pas cligner de l'œil. »

« Ou l'info est pipée. »

« Et j'y ai pensé aussi. »

« Un piège. »

« Oui. Un piège. »

« Par qui ? Les Aschens ? Ce n'est pas leur style. »

« Ni de bombarder une planète. »

Sam devait lui reconnaître ce point. Elle se mordit sa lèvre et hocha la tête. Réfléchissant.

« Anubis, alors ? Bien que je ne voie pas pourquoi. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment une menace. »

« Non. Mais nous sommes une épine dans son pied. Et quand un moustique te pique assez de fois, au bout d'un moment, tu l'écrases. »

« Alors... y allons-nous ou attendons-nous d'avoir la confirmation ? »

« La confirmation sera difficile à obtenir. A la façon dont Reynolds le disait, le temple où se trouve la cache abrite une secte de prêtres Jaffa. Les guerriers qui y sont stationnés sont là visiblement pour les protéger. La seule façon d'en être sûrs est de nous y rendre. »

« Et si c'est un piège... »

« Eh bien on sera baisé. »

Sam soupira.

« Pas tellement le choix, non ? Nous avons besoin d'armes. »

« Oui. Pas tellement le choix, » répéta-t-il. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Jack regardait par la petite fenêtre l'obscurité grandissante. Il semblait pensif, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Quelque chose se passait avec lui. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la mission.

« Jack... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, » répondit-il, après avoir enfin enregistré le fait que Sam lui avait posé une question. « Rien. »

Elle tenta de le regarder avec son expression « Ne me raconte pas de salades », mais il avait reporté son attention sur la fenêtre. Il était probablement préférable qu'elle laisse tomber. Elle n'arriverait à rien s'il ne voulait pas parler.

« Alors... quand y allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de le ramener sur le sujet. Il agissait comme si elle l'avait de nouveau surpris.

« Hein ? Oh... après demain. SG-3 et SG-4 seront nos renforts. Ils iront par la Porte. Nous prendrons le tel'tak pour pouvoir transporter les armes par les anneaux et éviter ainsi à tout le monde un mal de dos. »

« De plus, ça nous donne deux voies de sorties, si le besoin s'en fait sentir. »

« Oui. »

Sam acquiesça.

« Ca me semble un plan, » dit-elle. « Est-ce que Reynolds a fourni des infos sur ce que nous allons probablement trouver là-bas, à part quelques prêtres Jaffa ? »

« Oui. Là. Regarde. » Il fouilla sa poche et trouva une petite carte mémoire SD. Sam alla chercher son portable. Le truc datait de Mathusalem et elle l'avait réparé et re-réparé presque une douzaine de fois, fabriquant l'interface dont elle avait besoin pour l'alimenter à partir des générateurs à naquadah qu'elle avait construits ; mais il marchait, et c'était l'essentiel. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait descendre la rue en flânant et entrer dans un magasin d'ordinateurs et en choisir un nouveau. Elle glissa la carte dans la fente et attendit que le rapport de Reynolds apparaisse.

La carte était vide.

« Jack es-tu sûr que... » Elle leva les yeux, mais il regardait de nouveau dehors, ne faisant pas attention à elle. Sa main tenait son genou... celui qui lui donnait le plus de problème. Celui qu'il avait ménagé depuis qu'il était revenu du Site Alpha.

« Jack ? »

Il se tourna finalement vers elle, encore, presque surpris de la voir là.

« Je suis désolé – quoi ? »

Elle s'avança et s'agenouilla devant lui, recouvrant la main qui était sur le genou récalcitrant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Une ombre passa sur son visage. Celle qui passait quand elle savait qu'il allait se renfermer, la mettre à l'écart. Il y avait une dureté dans ses yeux et elle n'y vit rien de la chaleur qu'il y avait là habituellement pour elle.

« Rien. Je vais bien. »

Rien que le ton de sa voix l'aurait convaincue de l'exact contraire, même si elle n'avait pas eu presque vingt ans d'expérience à le lire.

« Je ne le pense pas, » poursuivit-elle. Elle pouvait soit le laisser ruminer ou tenter de l'en sortir. Ruminer, elle le savait, le conduisait en des endroits encore plus sombres. Elle ne le laisserait pas y aller seul... pas si elle pouvait l'aider.

« Est-ce que c'est la mission ? Si tu as un pressentiment que tu ne me dis pas... »

« Non. La mission est à faire. Nous avons besoin de ces armes. »

Sam se mordit sa lèvre et hocha la tête, se creusant la cervelle pour deviner ce qui le rongeait.

« Comment sont les choses au Site Alpha ? »

Il renifla, de dérision.

« Oh, super. Ils ont permis à un autre groupe de réfugiés de passer la Porte la semaine dernière, 'Tent City' est donc à nouveau plein. Pierce doit apprendre à dire 'non'. »

« C'est dur à faire quand c'est en grande partie notre faute si le virus s'est propagé à travers la galaxie, » répondit Sam.

« Eh bien... au moins leurs planètes n'ont pas été transformées en cratères de poussières à cause de ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent que nous fassions pour eux. Nous nous en sortons à peine nous-mêmes. » Sa voix était dure. Inflexible. « Et ce n'est pas notre faute, » ajouta-t-il avec véhémence. « Ce sont ces putains de Aschens. C'est eux qui ont fait ça. Pas nous. »

Elle n'avait pas de réponse à cela. C'était vrai – leur seule culpabilité avait été, dans leur ignorance, de ne pas avoir confiné les équipes SG sur le Site Alpha dès le début. Il n'avait fallu que quelques années pour que le virus s'étende à toute la population humaine à travers la galaxie. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient pas été sur une seule planète qui avait été épargnée.

« Non... mais si quelqu'un peut faire une différence... »

Il l'interrompit.

« Allez, Sam... nous ne sommes rien de plus qu'un groupe de rats qui fait les poubelles des Goa'ulds. »

L'amertume dans sa voix la stupéfia. Elle laissa sa main glisser de la sienne et s'adossa sur sa chaise, en l'observant.

« Nous faisons ce que nous devons faire pour survivre, » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Ouais. Je suppose. » L'éclair de colère s'était évanoui. Il était de nouveau en train de ruminer.

« Quel choix avons-nous ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Nous pourrions arrêter. »

Il le dit à voix basse. Si basse qu'elle doutât l'avoir entendu. Mais elle l'avait entendu.

« Arrêter ? Que... veux-tu dire ? Renoncer ? » Elle ne put s'empêcher de paraître incrédule. Jack ne renonçait jamais.

« Arrêter. Comme dans – arrêter. Vivre la vie que nous avons et en être heureux. Arrêter avant que nous perdions ce que nous avons déjà, au lieu de tenter d'avoir quelque chose qui, au bout du compte, ne fera fichtrement aucune différence de toute façon. »

Sam resta silencieuse. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Il y avait toujours un risque sur ces raids, que ce soit contre les Goa'uld ou les Aschens. Juste comme il y avait toujours la possibilité que leurs sanctuaires, ici sur Chulak et celui sur le Site Alpha, soient découverts. Un coup bien placé, un espion Aschen... et tout serait fini. Mais ils avaient convenu que ça en valait la peine, si cela signifiait la sécurité de leur peuple et une chance pour la race humaine de perdurer, malgré le coup mortel qui lui avait été porté.

Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas que ni Jack ni elle avaient été préparés à voir leur enfant se tenir là et offrir de se battre à leurs côtés. Cela l'avait troublée, elle devait l'avouer et cela avait dû avoir un impact encore plus grand sur Jack. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient pour qu'un jour Jade puisse, peut-être, vivre sans la peur qu'elle avait ressentie en grandissant. La possibilité qu'elle aurait, un jour, à suivre leurs pas et prendre leurs places avait été quelque chose qu'ils avaient essayé, tous les deux, de repousser au plus profond de leur conscience. Cette nuit, la voir se tenir là et offrir de venir avec eux, la probabilité que cela arrive était devenue bien plus grande.

Et maintenant elle comprenait. Maintenant, elle connaissait l'obscurité où Jack était allé. C'était un lieu où il avait perdu un autre enfant. Le lieu dont elle avait une peur bleue elle-même, depuis ce jour où elle l'avait cherchée dans les ruines de Peterson avec cette terreur dans son cœur.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela. Ses propres démons étaient un fardeau suffisant.

De plus, elle refusait d'abandonner complètement l'espoir.

« Ca fera peut-être une différence, » insista-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Qui peut dire s'il n'y a pas un moyen de défaire ceci. Nous ne pouvons nous arrêter, Jack. Si nous renonçons... alors c'est terminé – pour toi, pour moi, pour Jade – pour nous tous. Les Aschens auront gagné. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver, même si je dois me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

Elle avait repris sa main dans la sienne, sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait repris la contemplation de la fenêtre ; d'après la manière dont sa mâchoire bougeait, elle pouvait voir les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire.

« Oui, » dit-il finalement. « Moi aussi. »

Il fouilla dans sa poche. Une autre carte SD. Il rencontra son regard et la lui tendit. L'ombre dans ses yeux était partie.

« Tiens. Essaie celle-ci. Reynolds dit que l'endroit est comme un labyrinthe. Si c'est le cas, nous ferions bien de commencer à réfléchir à la façon de laisser des petits cailloux derrière nous. »

**OOOO**

C'était un piège. Il avait su que c'en était un – l'avait senti dans ses tripes dès l'instant où Reynolds lui avait montré le plan.

Et, surprise ! Il avait eu raison.

Il détestait avoir raison.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui l'énervait le plus... le fait qu'il avait mené ses hommes dedans malgré tout, ou le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'armes à récupérer. S'ils sortaient d'ici en vie, il déciderait. Pour le moment, cependant, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret au coin d'un pylône en pierre couvert de mousse et chercha Carter. Il perçut des bribes de mouvements, davantage une ombre, en réalité, à l'endroit qui avait été sa dernière position. Il ne s'était pas risqué à l'appeler et révéler ainsi leurs positions, aussi il devait présumer qu'elle allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser autrement.

Ils s'efforçaient de sortir de cet enfer depuis quarante-cinq minutes. C'était comme une fichue maison de fous à la fête foraine. Rien n'était où il était censé être. Probablement l'idée de divertissement d'un Goa'uld. Il aurait à demander à Daniel quand ils rentreraient.

S'ils rentraient.

Ils n'avaient pris que deux disrupteurs à guerriers Kull, juste par précaution. Une partie de lui n'avait pas voulu croire que c'était un piège, et ces fichus trucs étaient trop difficiles à fabriquer pour en donner à tout le monde. Ils n'en avaient donc que deux montés sur les P90. Et ni lui ni Carter n'en avait un. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas réussi à se débarrasser des guerriers Kull qui les poursuivaient. Et c'était pourquoi ce serait une meilleure stratégie de simplement se tirer d'ici plutôt que de rester et se battre. La seule chose qui semblait manquer était un panneau géant « SORTIE » indiquant vers où ils étaient censés aller. Cela aurait rendu tout cela tellement plus facile.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit de nouveau cette ombre. Oui. C'était Carter. Il tenta de ne pas faire attention au fait que son estomac fit un bond de soulagement qu'elle soit toujours en un seul morceau. Il se pencha davantage et elle le vit aussi, visiblement. Elle lui fit un sourire figé et un bref hochement de tête avant d'indiquer qu'elle pouvait voir deux Kulls de sa position. Leurs deux amis, qui les pourchassaient sans relâche à travers ce labyrinthe.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas laissé une piste de petits cailloux blancs. Sam avait marqué les murs à la craie tout le long du chemin, indiquant la voie d'entrée, et par conséquent la voie de sortie. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu – qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévu – c'était que les murs changeaient de position. Soudain, la voie d'entrée n'était plus celle de sortie. Ils étaient comme des rats dans un fichu labyrinthe, et il n'arrivait pas à ôter l'impression qu'un Goa'uld quelconque, quelque part, se marrait comme un possédé à les observer tenter de se montrer plus malins que lui.

Et pour couronner le tout, ils avaient été séparés. Reynolds et son équipe – Sheppard et la sienne. Jack leur avait ordonné de retourner à la Porte pendant que Carter, lui et leurs deux bleus tentaient de retourner vers les anneaux de transport.

Maintenant, les bleus étaient morts. Edmonds avait été écrasé quand un des piliers avait été fracassé et qu'une pluie de débris était tombée sur lui. Huetzel avait reçu une décharge pendant qu'elle courait pour tenter de trouver un abri. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'entraînement qu'ils auraient dû avoir pour venir sur une mission comme celle-ci, et Jack s'en voulait pour cela. Remarquez, ceci était supposé être un simple vol qualifié, pas une lutte contre la mort.

Ouais. Il détestait avoir raison.

Et il détestait être coincé là, n'ayant aucun endroit où aller, attendant que ces Darth Vador à la mords-moi-le-nœud les trouvent, Carter et lui. Il pouvait dire d'après sa position qu'elle n'avait pas non plus d'endroit où aller sinon droit dans la ligne de feu. Elle était piégée, tout comme lui.

La seule différence était que, s'il pouvait fournir une quelconque distraction, elle serait probablement capable de se tirer de là. Lui, d'un autre côté, n'allait nulle part. Pas avec son genou.

Cette fichue saloperie avait finalement cédé. Il l'avait tordu quelques jours auparavant sur le Site Alpha en tentant d'être plus agile qu'il ne l'était. Il ne l'avait pas montré alors. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses subordonnés penser que le vieil homme ne pouvait pas suivre. Pourtant... que n'aurait-il pas donné pour une chirurgie arthroscopique. C'était sur sa liste des choses à faire lorsqu'il avait pris le commandement du SGC. Juste après la résolution de la crise du Jello. Oh. Et botter les fesses d'Anubis. Mais apparemment, les Aschens avaient eu d'autres plans pour lui. Et il n'y avait pas de chirurgien spécialisé en arthrose ces jours-ci ; il avait donc fait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Mais le genou avait explosé cette fois. Pas moyen de poser une quelconque pression dessus. Il ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici tout seul, même si ces guerriers Kulls lui avaient déroulé le tapis rouge. Et puisque le tapis rouge était probablement la dernière chose dans la cervelle minuscule des drones, s'en sortir sous un feu nourri – même s'il savait où aller – n'était pas une option viable.

Mais Carter pouvait s'en sortir. Seule. Sans avoir à traîner sa pauvre carcasse avec elle. Le plus dur serait de la convaincre de partir et l'empêcher de voir qu'il n'était pas juste derrière elle. Si elle soupçonnait... si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un doute, il savait qu'elle ne partirait pas. Il devait donc se débrouiller pour qu'elle y croie. Qu'elle y croie vraiment.

Il pouvait entendre le craquement répétitif de l'armure de leurs poursuivants s'approcher régulièrement. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour l'un de ces disrupteurs maintenant. Bah. Il pourrait tout aussi bien espérer un téléporteur Asgard tant qu'il y était. Les deux avaient autant de chance d'arriver. Mais, il avait deux grenades. Elles n'infligeraient pas de sérieux dommages à Laurel et Hardy, mais ils les distrairaient pendant quelques secondes. Suffisamment pour que Carter décampe de sa position et court comme une dératée jusqu'aux anneaux de transport, où qu'ils soient.

Il fit un mouvement pour attirer son attention. Quelques signes de la main et elle comprit... et secouait violemment la tête pour dire « non ». Merde. Quand exactement était-elle devenue si indisciplinée ? Il y avait eu un temps où elle faisait ce qu'il lui disait sans poser de question. Vivre ensemble pendant onze ans avait vraiment affaibli son autorité. S'il pensait vraiment qu'il pouvait s'en sortir, il lui aurait fait un sermon du diable, de supérieur à subordonnée. Non pas qu'à cet instant cela parût probable. Mais il était déterminé à ce qu'elle s'en sorte, peu importe ce qu'elle disait.

Il fit de nouveau les signes, ajoutant cette fois ce qu'il espérait être un regard suffisamment insistant pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'il disait. De nouveau elle secoua la tête pour dire non. Bon sang ! La paire s'approchait. S'ils ne le faisaient pas maintenant, les Kulls seraient sur eux dans quelques secondes et c'en serait fini d'eux. C'était inacceptable. L'un d'eux devait s'en sortir. Sam devait s'en sortir.

Prenant une profonde respiration, il changea de position pour qu'elle puisse le voir mieux et qu'il puisse lui montrer qu'il avait la grenade en main, prête à être lancée. Son pied se prit sur le bord de la base du pilier, éparpillant des morceaux de pierres et de débris à travers le sol. Dans le silence du tunnel, cela aurait pu tout aussi bien être une sirène. Les Kull s'arrêtèrent et Jack put entendre le ronronnement de leurs armes pointées en direction de sa position.

Bon sang. C'était fini.

Un tir.

Deux.

Sauf que ce n'était pas sur lui.

Il se retourna vivement sur sa hanche pour regarder dans la direction de Sam, s'attendant au pire, mais elle aussi était accroupie derrière la barricade, tendue, comme si elle était celle qui attendait la décharge. Il y eut deux bruits sourds presque simultanés, comme de corps tombant sur le sol, et puis le silence.

« La voie est libre, mon Général. Mon Colonel. Vous pouvez sortir maintenant. »

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Sam et la vit s'appuyer sur son rocher et soupirer de soulagement. Ils reconnaissaient tous les deux la voix.

Jack s'efforça de se mettre sur ses pieds en s'aidant du pilier comme d'un support.

« Sheppard... que diable faites-vous ici ? Est-ce que je ne vous ai pas ordonnés, à vous et à Reynolds, de retourner à la Porte ? »

Le Major dégingandé souleva son P90 modifié et s'avança vers l'endroit où les deux guerriers Kulls étaient à présents étendus immobiles. Il les toucha du pied, puis hocha la tête comme s'il était satisfait. Levant les yeux en direction de Jack, il fit un grand sourire.

« C'est bon de vous voir aussi, monsieur. Et, je vous en prie, ce n'était rien. »

« Humph, » marmonna Jack, suffisamment fort pour que Sheppard entende. « Nous contrôlions la situation. » Il jeta un œil en direction de Sam et vit qu'elle était maintenant sur ses pieds, regardant Sheppard avec reconnaissance. « Ou nous allions le faire... dans quelques secondes... » ajouta-t-il, remarquant le regard extrêmement indulgent que Carter lui jetait.

« Merci, Major, » dit-elle à Sheppard. « Nous apprécions, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ? »

« Eh bien... ça nous a évité d'utiliser une grenade. Alors... oui. Merci. Maintenant, pourquoi diable êtes-vous ici et pas déjà de retour au Site Alpha ? »

« Nous revenions sur nos pas une fois que nous avons descendus les deux gars qui étaient sur nos traces. On s'est dit que, peut-être, vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide, étant donné que vous n'aviez pas de disrupteur. »

« Alors, où est Reynolds ? » demanda Jack. Sheppard fit un brusquement mouvement de sa tête dans l'autre direction.

« Par la Porte. Avec SG3 et 4. »

« Alors... _vous_ avez rebroussé chemin. Seul, » résuma Carter, s'avançant vers Sheppard en époussetant ses vêtements. Le Major parut penaud.

« Euh... ouais. Peut-être, » reconnut-il.

Quand Carter regarda dans sa direction, il put voir qu'elle tentait de cacher un sourire.

« Je vous demande pardon... est-ce que ça dit « Général » quelque part sur mon uniforme ? » demanda Jack avec un semblant de sarcasme. Fichu idiot. Fichu idiot chanceux. Et fichtrement chanceux pour eux aussi. Il vit Sheppard sourire largement.

Carter étudiait son appareil au creux de sa main. Il était censé montrer la carte du lieu, pour tout le bien que cela leur avait fait. Il vit un froncement creuser son front avant que ses sourcils ne se lèvent de surprise alors qu'elle appuyait quelques boutons.

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé notre route pour sortir d'ici, » dit-elle avec excitation.

« Les anneaux ? » demanda Sheppard, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule. Jack n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester là où il était. Ils découvriraient bien assez tôt qu'il était éclopé.

« Vous voyez... maintenant je comprends ce qu'ils sont. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était avant. Mais ça, ce sont les murs mobiles. Si je fais ça... » Elle tripatouilla quelques boutons supplémentaires. Jack tenta de poser un peu de son poids sur le genou et ressentit une douleur qui amena à son esprit des mots qui auraient faits rougir un Marine. Heureusement, la paire occupée par le diagramme ne le remarqua pas.

« Là ! » s'exclama Sam avec satisfaction. « Nous nous dirigions dans la bonne direction après tout. Je pense que la salle des anneaux est en bas de ce couloir, à environ trois cents mètres. » Elle montra du doigt la direction dans laquelle ils se dirigeaient avant d'avoir été forcés de se mettre à l'abri. Bien. Au moins il n'aurait pas à parcourir à nouveau de long en large ce labyrinthe oublié des dieux.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres petits amis à nous par là ? » demanda-t-il à Sheppard, en indiquant l'autre direction. Sheppard jeta un œil par là aussi.

« Ouais. Je ne traînerais pas trop longtemps ici si nous pouvons l'éviter. »

« Par là, » dit Sam, se dirigeant dans la direction qu'elle avait montrée. Elle l'avait dépassé de quelques mètres quand elle avait dû se rendre compte qu'il ne se joignait pas à eux.

« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, s'arrêtant et se retournant. Jack grimaça. L'heure de passer aux aveux.

« Ouais. OK. J'ai un petit problème, vous pourriez dire ça. » Il sautilla en avant tout en se tenant au pilier. « Le genou est fichu. »

Sam fut à ses côtés en un instant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Elle s'était accroupie et tentait d'examiner sa jambe, tâtant avec précaution avec ses doigts. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas crier.

« C'est... ow ! » Il ne put se retenir. Il la vit grimacer en guise d'excuses en se relevant.

« Désolée. »

« Ouais. C'est OK. Juste... un peu sensible, tu sais ? » Il tenta de le dire sans paraître avoir mal, mais ses mots sortaient en petits halètements rauques. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Sam que, maintenant, elle était inquiète. Quand elle finirait par faire le rapprochement et comprendrait qu'il avait eu l'intention de rester derrière pendant qu'elle s'enfuyait, ça allait barder.

« Nous devons partir, monsieur, » dit Sheppard en s'approchant. Le major jetait des regards inquiets vers la direction d'où les guerriers Kulls étaient venus. Il avait probablement raison. Se tenir là à examiner ses cartilages déchirés ne les ferait que se faire tuer. L'heure de clopiner.

Pour autant qu'il détestât cela, il permit à Sheppard de le soutenir. Un énorme pain de glace serait le bienvenu. Et des analgésiques. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas sur Chulak, malheureusement. Il aurait à se contenter d'herbes Jaffa. Ca avait un goût de chiotte, mais ça faisait sacrément effet. Du moins pour autant qu'il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il en avait eu besoin.

Ils suivirent Carter le long du couloir. Peut-être que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours, mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il entendait le crissement de l'armure d'un guerrier Kull derrière eux. Sheppard avançait avec lui à un bon rythme, mais ils devaient accélérer.

« Plus vite, Major, » murmura-t-il, jetant finalement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il ne voyait rien, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Il vit un éclair d'inquiétude passer sur le visage de Sheppard. Lui aussi jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Oui. Je pense que vous avez raison. »

Ils s'avancèrent un peu plus vite. Ca faisait un mal de chien, mais franchement, quand il considérait l'autre option, la douleur n'était pas un mauvais choix. A l'avant, Carter prit un tournant. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils la suivirent.

C'était la salle des anneaux.

A présent, ils pouvaient entendre, sans aucun doute possible, le son des guerriers Kull qui arrivaient derrière eux. Pas juste un seul ou deux, mais peut-être toute une escouade. Crissant à l'unisson, comme s'ils nécessitaient un peu d'huile ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Sortez-nous de là, Colonel, » murmura-il à Carter. Elle travaillait sur les commandes. Sheppard les installa par terre au milieu des cercles sur le sol. Le crissement se rapprochait.

« Carter... » gronda-t-il quand elle ne bougea pas du panneau de commande. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Désolée, monsieur... c'est juste que... oh, attendez... là, » dit-elle avec satisfaction. Se déplaçant rapidement, elle les rejoignit au centre du cercle. Le crissement était sacrément fort maintenant. A tout moment...

Les anneaux s'activèrent. Des formes sombres apparurent à travers les lignes horizontales qui les entourèrent et puis ils s'évanouirent. Tout ce qu'il vit ensuite était la cale du Tel'tak et Daniel qui se tenait là en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

« Nous avons eu un petit problème – mais rien que nous ne pouvions pas gérer, » informa Sheppard, aidant Jack à s'asseoir sur une caisse.

« Je peux voir ça... » dit Daniel, regardant Jack d'un œil évaluateur. « Alors... où sont les armes ? »

« Sortez fichtrement nous de là... voulez-vous ? » aboya-t-il. « Et soyez prudent... nous pourrions avoir un Goa'uld à nos fesses. Carter... allez-vous assurer qu'il ne nous dirige pas dans un vaisseau-mère ou un truc comme ça. »

Il la vit lui jeter un regard interrogateur, mais hocha la tête et suivit Daniel jusqu'à la salle de pilotage. Sheppard avait développé un soudain intérêt pour son P90.

« Hé. » Qu'il aimât ou pas, Sheppard leur avait sauvé les fesses. « Je vous en dois une pour ça. Merci. »

Sheppard leva les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

« En fait, je crois que ça fait deux que vous m'en devez, mon Général. Il y avait cette petite virée avec le drone en Antarctique. »

« Ah. Oui. Eh bien, mettez ça sur mon compte. Et trouvez un kit de soin, voulez-vous ? Il doit y avoir une ampoule de morphine quelque part dans ce vieux rafiot. »

**OOOO**

« Reynolds ? Pierce ? Mitchell ? »

Le visage de Sheppard était gris comme celui d'un fantôme. Il n'était pas beau à voir. Il paraissait se sentir comme Jack.

« Oui, mon Général. Tout le monde. Tout le site. Quoi que c'était, ça devait avoir la force d'une tête nucléaire... et c'était un tir au but. La montagne n'est quasiment plus qu'un tas de gravats. La Porte est enterrée. Aucune chance que quelqu'un puisse sortir en creusant. »

« Et les civils ? » A côté de lui, Sam était effondrée aussi. Quand ils étaient revenus de P5X-776, ils avaient tenté de contacter le Site Alpha. Le vortex ne s'était pas formé, aussi Sheppard avait pris le Tel'tak et était allé enquêter. Il avait fallu presque une semaine et demie par vaisseau. Ils avaient envisagé le pire, et il semblerait qu'ils avaient eu raison.

Sheppard secouait la tête en regardant ses mains.

« Peut-être que certains se sont échappés... ont fui dans les montagnes. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pu en apercevoir aucun, et j'ai fait quelques passages lents et assez bas dans les environs... aussi loin que j'ai pensé que quelqu'un pouvait atteindre à pieds au cours du temps écoulé. Je n'ai vu aucun signe de vie. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, » murmura Sam, la voix tremblante. Jack posa sa main sur son dos. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait. Plus de la moitié des civils qu'ils avaient évacués de la Terre avaient choisi de s'installer sur le Site Alpha. S'ils étaient tous morts...

« Qui a fait ça ? Les Goa'uld ? Les Aschen ? » demanda-t-il.

Sheppard grimaça.

« La signature énergétique résiduelle correspond à celle des armes Aschen. Ils nous ont retrouvés, monsieur. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Jack sentit son estomac se crisper. Si le Site Alpha était découvert, il était possible que Chulak le soit aussi. A tout moment, des vaisseaux Aschen pouvaient se mettre à bombarder la planète. Ils étaient à découvert.

Il pouvait voir Sam penser la même chose. Et il savait ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Nous devrions songer à appliquer le plan d'évacuation. »

Ouaip. C'était ça.

Quand ils étaient venus sur Chulak, après qu'il fut évident que le Site Alpha ne pourrait pas accueillir tous les réfugiés, ils s'étaient assis et avaient conçu un plan pour déplacer de nouveau la population si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Qu'il soit damné s'il se retrouvait dans une situation où il devait s'occuper de délocaliser la population sans une meilleure stratégie que leur présence d'esprit pour évacuer les gens de Terre ou de les amener sur Chulak. Ils avaient donc conçu un plan, dans l'éventualité où ils auraient à fuir rapidement une fois de plus.

Il semblerait que l'heure était venue d'appliquer ce plan.

Il bougea pour se lever, mais n'alla pas très loin.

Okay. Il aurait donc à le mettre en œuvre d'où il était assis. Il n'allait aller nulle part avec ce genou.

« Trouve une planète, » dit-il à Sam. « En fait... trouves-en deux. Il n'y a pas de raison de mettre tous nos œufs dans le même panier. »

« J'ai déjà fait une pré-liste d'une douzaine de planètes, » répondit-elle, remarquant, il en était sûr, sa vaine tentative pour se lever. « J'en choisirai une poignée. John pourra prendre des hommes et aller vérifier. »

« Je ne pense pas que les Aschen vont venir ici, » interrompit Sheppard. « Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin d'évacuer... pas encore. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » lui demanda Sam. « Vous ne pouvez pas croire que c'était une coïncidence que, de toutes les millions de planètes dans la galaxie, ils aient pu découvrir le Site Alpha ? »

« Non... je ne le pense pas. Mais je ne pense pas que c'est arrivé comme vous le présumez. »

Jack regarda Sam pour voir si elle comprenait où Sheppard voulait en venir. Il eut le plaisir de voir qu'elle paraissait aussi dans le noir que lui.

« Vous pensez que nous avons été, peut-être, trahi par un espion, » poursuivit Sheppard. « Ou par un de nos fournisseurs off world... ou peut-être par quelqu'un qu'ils ont capturé et réussi à le faire se mettre à table et leur révéler notre position. »

« Et pas vous ? » répondit Jack, sèchement. Sheppard secoua la tête.

« Non, mon Général. Je pense que c'était la mission sur P5X-776. C'était un coup monté. »

« Ouais. Ca, nous l'avons assez bien compris quand les guerriers Kull ont commencé à tirer sur nous. »

A son crédit, pensa Jack, Sheppard ne parut même pas agacé par le ton de sa voix. Mais il se rappela alors que le type avait l'habitude de traîner avec l'enquiquineur de McKay au Site Alpha. Visiblement, le sarcasme cru ne le démontait pas d'un poil.

« Je ne pense pas que c'était Anubis, cependant – je parierai n'importe quoi que c'était les Aschen. Et quand Reynolds et les autres sont rentrés par la Porte sur le Site Alpha, ils ont obtenu les coordonnées. Nous sommes rentrés avec le Tel'tak. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela, ils n'ont donc aucune idée de l'endroit où nous sommes allés. »

Jack regarda Sam pour voir ce qu'elle pensait de la théorie de Sheppard. S'ils n'avaient pas à évacuer vingt cinq mille personnes, la vie serait tout de suite moins compliquée.

« C'est possible que les Aschen aient mis la main sur quelques super soldats, » concéda-t-elle après l'avoir considéré pendant un moment. « Je veux dire – le plus gros problème que nous ayons eu en les combattant est que leur technologie est bien plus avancée que la nôtre – donc je suppose qu'il est concevable qu'ils aient pu reprogrammer quelques guerriers d'Anubis. Je les crois capable d'avoir fait ça. »

Elle regarda Jack. Et, oui. Il pouvait presque lire ses pensées. Déplacer toutes ces personnes n'était pas une tâche négligeable. Ils s'étaient finalement installés dans un semblant de vie, ici sur Chulak. Pas une vie normale, pas exactement, mais remarquez, rien n'allait plus être normal. Du moins pas comme il définissait la normalité. S'ils perturbaient ce qu'ils avaient – s'ils séparaient encore les gens et les envoyaient sur différentes planètes, ce serait comme de tout recommencer. Il n'était pas sûr du nombre de recommencements qu'ils pourraient supporter.

Il n'était pas sûr du nombre de recommencements que lui-même pourrait supporter.

Et pourtant... s'ils avaient tort ? C'était aussi dans le regard de Sam. Allaient-ils oser risquer la colonie toute entière sur la présomption que les Aschen avaient suivi la trace des humains uniquement jusqu'au Site Alpha et non ici sur Chulak ? S'ils le faisaient... et qu'ils avaient tort... ils avaient travaillé trop dur – sacrifié trop – pour laisser cela arriver.

Pourtant... la théorie de Sheppard avait ses mérites. Si les Aschen avaient eu l'intention d'attaquer Chulak, ils l'auraient déjà fait. Le Major avait fait l'aller retour Site Alpha-Chulak et aucun vaisseau de guerre Aschen ne s'était montré pendant ce temps. En soi, ça en disait long en sa faveur.

Jack souhaita pouvoir se lever et faire les cents pas. Cette immobilité le rendait fou. Il réfléchissait mieux quand il bougeait. Foutu genou.

« Très bien, » soupira-t-il. « Nous ferons à votre façon. S'ils venaient, nous assumerions qu'ils seraient déjà là. Nous ne bougerons pas. Mais je veux que cette liste de planètes soit réduite, » dit-il au major. « Prenez des hommes et allez voir quelles sont nos meilleures options. Si nous devons partir d'ici en vitesse, je veux savoir exactement où nous allons aller. »

Sheppard acquiesça. Il paraissait un peu mieux. Donner à un gars comme lui une mission était toujours une bonne idée. Ca ôterait son esprit du fait que tous ceux qu'il connaissait au Site Alpha étaient morts. Jack lui enviait presque la possibilité de faire la mission de reconnaissance – il aurait aimé ôter son esprit de ce fait aussi.

Quand le major fut parti, il se tourna vers Sam. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il doucement. La pièce semblait soudain mortellement silencieuse. Daniel avait emmené Jade pour ce qu'il aimait appeler une « expédition sur le terrain ». En vérité, Jack savait que c'était la façon de Daniel de donner à Sam et à lui un peu d'intimités. Quelque chose qu'il avait attendu avec impatience, en fait, en dépit du genou – du moins jusqu'à ce que Sheppard ne se montre.

« Oui, » répondit-elle d'une voix lasse. « Je veux dire... non. Je... c'est juste que je suis tellement fatiguée de tout ça, Jack. Juste quand nous pensions que nous avions retrouvé nos marques – ceci arrive. Ils ne vont jamais nous laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous morts, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'au dernier d'entre nous. »

Il passa un bras autour d'elle et elle se laissa aller contre son épaule. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Elle avait découvert il y a de cela des années qu'il n'était pas très doué sur ce genre de sujet. De plus, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire qui la ferait se sentir mieux de toute façon. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle avait dit la vérité. Les Aschen les pourchasseraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous morts. Ils étaient suffisamment patients pour ça.

Eh bien, pas lui.

Leurs tactiques de guérilla contre les vaisseaux Aschen ne leur avaient fait que peu de bien. Il était temps de viser quelque chose de plus important.

Et d'user de tactiques différentes.

Il vint à l'esprit de Jack ce qu'ils avaient et que les Aschen n'avaient pas.

Rien à perdre.

Quelque chose le fit tirer Sam plus près, la serrer plus étroitement.

C'était l'heure de la guerre à outrance.

**OOOO**

_**Incursion temporelle N°10**_

_**Infection Moins Quatorze Jours**_

_« Alors... après avoir évacué la Terre, où êtes-vous allés ? »_

_« Au début, le Site Alpha. Mais il était si peuplé et les conditions étaient si mauvaises que certains d'entre nous sont partis sur Chulak. Nous y avons érigé un camp de réfugiés... après un certain temps, c'est devenu un village. Les Jaffa Libres furent les seuls à nous faire bon accueil. Les autres planètes ne furent pas aussi accueillantes. »_

_« Nous avions de bonnes relations avec beaucoup d'autres planètes... J'aurais pensé que cela serait entré en compte. »_

_Elle dut réprimer un rire sans joie._

_« Eh bien... c'est toujours une question de « qu'avez-vous fait pour nous dernièrement », n'est-ce pas ? Quand les premiers symptômes furent détectés sur Terre, tous les voyages off world furent suspendus. Parce qu'on ne connaissait pas la source au début, les équipes furent envoyées sur le Site Alpha. Elles se retrouvèrent coincées là parce que quelques brillants hauts gradés décidèrent que la meilleure chose à faire était de remiser au placard la Porte des étoiles et de laisser ces soldats échoués là-bas. Ce qui fut, comme il s'est avéré, la pire chose qui pouvait être faite. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce qu'ils étaient déjà infectés. Et comme ils ont continué à voyager vers d'autres mondes à partir du Site Alpha, ils ont répandu l'arme biologique. Chaque planète où ils ont posé les pieds devint une victime. Avant peu, les humains à travers toute la galaxie furent exposés. Ce fut une pandémie à l'échelle galactique. Les humains sont une race en voie d'extinction. Les gens n'ont pas élevé des bannières de bienvenue après ça. »_

_« Sauf Chulak. »_

_Elle haussa les épaules._

_« Ouais. Tout ce truc à propos de tuer Apophis signifiait beaucoup pour eux. Et en plus, ils n'avaient pas le même problème avec leur provision de nourriture comme ce fut le cas avec la Terre. Il y avait juste assez de différence génétique pour protéger leur planète. Nous nous en sortions assez bien. Nous avions même commencé à répliquer. Certains des hommes du SGC et militaires ont commencé à planifier des missions contre les Goa'uld et les Aschen. D'autres furent envoyés pour trouver des partenaires commerciaux pour que nous puissions avoir un approvisionnement régulier de nourriture. Quand nous avons quitté la Terre... eh bien... les réserves étaient plutôt minces. Je ne pense pas que ceux qui furent laissés derrière survécurent longtemps. J'y suis retournée une fois... ce n'était pas une vision pour les petits cœurs. »_

_Elle frissonna. Ils y étaient retournés une fois, pour tenter de récupérer toute technologie qu'ils pouvaient. Elle s'était sentie comme un de ces corbeaux qu'ils avaient découverts là-bas, picorant la carcasse d'une civilisation. Cela lui avait donné des cauchemars pendant des mois. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais dit au Commandeur. Non pas qu'il s'en serait soucié de toute façon._

_« Pourquoi n'avez pas simplement laissé tomber une fois que vous vous êtes installés sur Chulak ? Pourquoi se mettre à dos les Goa'uld ou les Aschen ? » voulut savoir Barrett._

_« Eh bien... les frappes sur les Goa'uld étaient destinés à récupérer des provisions et des technologies. Nous avons traversé la Porte sans beaucoup de gadgets et bidules. Nous devions en quelque sorte recommencer à zéro. C'est dur de demander aux gens qui étaient habitués à utiliser des ordinateurs de se contenter de parchemins et de plumes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »_

_« Vous voliez les Goa'uld ? »_

_Elle ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire._

_« Une justice assez poétique, ne trouvez-vous pas... considérant le fait qu'ils ont volé toutes leurs technologies aux autres ? »_

_Barrett ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais prit d'autres notes. Finalement il leva de nouveau la tête._

_« Et les Aschen ? S'ils avaient bombardé la Terre, est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas présumé que nous avions été quasiment anéantis ? »_

_Elle secoua la tête._

_« Non. Je veux dire... qu'il leur a peut-être fallu un certain temps pour le découvrir, mais ce ne sont pas des idiots. Ils ont commencé à nous pourchasser. Les vaisseaux qui avaient quitté la Terre étaient allés vers des planètes inhabitées. Le reste d'entre nous était sur Chulak... ou au Site Alpha. Les Aschen se sont mis à nous pourchasser. Le Site Alpha fut le premier à être détruit. »_

_D'autres souvenirs. Bon sang._

_« Pendant que vous étiez sur Chulak ? »_

_« Ouais. »_

_« Vous semblez effectivement avoir énormément de chance, non ? » Elle entendit le ton de sa voix. Non. Pas encore. Elle pensait qu'elle avait fait si bien cette fois ! Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule autre tentative. Encore un essai pour modifier le passé avant que le Commandeur ne le fasse à sa façon._

_Elle posa sa tête sur la table. Si elle avait été de ces personnes qui étaient enclines, elle aurait pu pleurer._


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

_**Infection Plus Dix-sept Ans**_

« Est-ce que vous prévoyez une autre attaque contre les Aschens ? Puis-je aider ? »

Sam leva la tête, rencontrant les yeux bruns de sa fille qui se tenait debout à l'autre bout de la table, et eut un sentiment de déjà vu. En face d'elle, Jack leva aussi les yeux sur Jade et puis sur elle, lui faisant un petit haussement d'épaules et un regard résigné. Sam acquiesça.

« Prends une chaise, » dit-elle, indiquant la place à côté d'elle à table.

La grande adolescente se glissa sans bruit sur la chaise et remit une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière une oreille en se penchant sur le diagramme que Jack et elle étaient en train d'étudier. Il vint à l'esprit de Sam que cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être son yearbook qu'elle regardait ou un magazine, tellement son intérêt était vif. Excepté que Jade n'avait jamais vu ni l'un ni l'autre. Sam ressentit un pincement de regrets à cette pensée, mais le repoussa de côté comme elle l'avait fait bien des fois auparavant. Elle avait appris il y a de cela des années à être reconnaissante pour ce qu'elle avait pour aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait. Jade avait été un miracle, ni plus ni moins. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les regrets.

« Whoa ! » Cela vint de Jade après qu'elle eût étudié l'image pendant quelques secondes. « Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? »

« Si tu penses que c'est le plan d'un vaisseau de guerre Aschen, alors oui, » répondit Jack. « Tous les ponts ; tous les systèmes. C'est ennuyeux à mourir, mais aussi, à quoi pouvions-nous attendre ? Excepté que dans ce cas précis, ce qui est ennuyeux est à notre avantage. »

Sam vit Jade lancer un grand sourire à son père.

« La prévisibilité, » dit-elle, comprenant. Jack acquiesça.

« Exactement. Ils sont si fichtrement maniaques que nous saurons chaque protocole qu'ils suivent sans exception et chaque poste où il y aura des gardes. Bon sang... nous pourrions même deviner combien de fois ils feraient feu avec leurs armes, s'ils en portaient une. »

« Ils ont des armes, » contredit Jade d'un air renfrogné. « Je les ai vues... » Sa voix s'estompa et Sam la vit déglutir. Elle toucha le bras de sa fille en une expression de sympathie. Ils avaient tous vu bien trop d'amis mourir.

« Pas sur les vaisseaux, » expliqua Jack. « Les armes sont là... dans les dépôts, mais leurs opérateurs doivent rester sans arme à moins d'être attaqués. Et crois-moi... une attaque sera la dernière chose dans leurs têtes là où nous allons monter à bord. »

Les yeux de Jade s'illuminèrent.

« Vous avez trouvé le monde d'origine des Aschens ! »

« Eh bien... trouvé n'est pas le mot exact. Nous avions toujours su où il était. Mais étant donné la distance, il n'avait jamais été une cible potentielle, jusqu'à maintenant, » répondit Sam. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous disposions de beaucoup de vaisseaux. » Elle ne put retenir un soupir de lui échapper et elle vit une sombre expression de colère passer sur le visage de Jack. Des cinq vaisseaux qui avaient quitté la Terre dix ans plus tôt, seul le Dédale restait. Trois – l'Apollo, le Korliev et le Phénix – avaient été détruits par les vaisseaux de guerre Aschen dans la première année. L'Odyssée, sous le commandement de Paul Emerson, avait fait quelques dégâts, mais au bout du compte il était tombé lui aussi sous la supériorité de la technologie Aschen. Le Colonel Caldwell était le seul survivant des six commandants originels qui avaient quitté la Terre il y avait une décennie.

« Et nous ne pouvions pas juste nous pointer à travers la Porte des étoiles, » ajouta Jack. « Du moins, pas jusqu'à maintenant. »

Jade hochait la tête. Sam pouvait la voir en train d'intégrer déjà les schémas dans sa tête. Elle avait le don de Jack pour la stratégie.

« Le Gateship des Anciens, » dit-elle. Sam ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Pour une raison inconnue, elle détestait vraiment ce nom. « Celui que nous avons trouvé sur la planète où était Oncle Harry. »

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, » se plaignit Jack d'un ton irrité. « Maybourne n'est pas ton oncle ! Je déteste quand tu l'appelles comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser aller avec Daniel étudier ces fichues ruines. »

Sam et Jade s'échangèrent un coup d'œil subreptice. Jade n'était que trop consciente que d'appeler Maybourne « Oncle Harry » ferait réagir son père au quart de tour. Sam savait qu'elle le faisait juste pour l'entendre jurer. Le plus bref des sourires traversa les lèvres de sa fille.

« Le vaisseau a un appareil d'occultation. Et, il passe par la Porte, » dit Sam, tentant de détourner le sujet de Maybourne avant que Jack ne se mette dans tous ses états. « Nous pouvons le prendre jusqu'au monde d'origine des Aschen et y introduire quelques agents. Ils monteront à bord des vaisseaux de guerre en orbite, planteront des explosifs au cœur de chaque vaisseau, enclencheront les minuteurs et partiront. Rien de trop complexe. »

« Trop dommage que le petit bidule du vaisseau permettant le voyage dans le temps ne marche pas, » marmonna Jack. « Maintenant, _ça_ ça aurait été utile. Nous retournerions et arrêterions les Aschen avant qu'ils ne relâchent leur fichue peste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne pense pas que j'étais destiné à passer mes vieux jours à comploter des attaques terroristes. »

« Tu sais très bien que Daniel n'était pas absolument certain que sa traduction des ruines était correcte. Et même s'il l'était... »

« Oh, et nous y voilà, » grogna Jack, s'affaissant sur sa chaise et jetant son crayon sur la table dans un geste d'exaspération.

« Papa... Maman a raison... une fois que tu commences à modifier la ligne du temps... »

Mais Jack avait fourré ses doigts dans ses oreilles et fredonnait tout haut, les yeux fermés. Sam secoua simplement la tête lorsque Jade lui jeta un coup d'œil, faisant les gros yeux.

Finalement Jack ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et baissa ensuite ses mains.

« Est-ce que vous avez fini les têtes d'œuf ? » leur demanda-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus. Sam ne put se retenir de sourire. La façon dont il disait « tête d'œuf » avait toujours semblé faire de l'expression un grand éloge.

« Je pense que oui. De plus, ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter. Il n'y a pas d'appareil à voyager dans le temps et aucun moyen de changer le passé, » dit-elle. « Tout ce dont nous avons, c'est le présent. »

« Alors, je suppose que nous ferions bien d'en profiter, » répondit Jack.

**OOOO**

« Non. »

Elle entendit le mot rouler dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle était couchée dans l'obscurité, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Ses doigts traçaient, de mémoire, les cicatrices qui ornaient son corps. Elle savait d'où chacune d'elles provenait... exceptée une seule. Il ne parlait jamais de celle-ci. Elle savait pourquoi. Elle venait du temps qu'il avait passé dans une prison irakienne. Une période de sa vie dont il ne parlait jamais. Non pas qu'il avait à le faire. Parfois, les silences de Jack disaient bien plus que ses mots.

Elle trouva la cicatrice en question. Elle était irrégulière et boursouflée, signes qu'elle avait été infectée. Et en un endroit qui avait dû lui faire un mal de chien. Elle sentit sa main tâtonner pour trouver la sienne et l'appuyer contre la vieille blessure, comme si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait la faculté d'effacer le souvenir de la douleur. Elle souhaitait l'avoir. Juste comme elle souhaitait pouvoir effacer la réalité qu'ils devaient affronter.

S'ils voulaient s'assurer avec une absolue certitude que leur attaque contre les Aschen ait les meilleures chances de réussite, ils avaient besoin de Jade.

Jack n'avait pas accepté.

Elle détestait briser l'instant en le mentionnant à nouveau. Elle aurait préféré rester couchée là, à écouter les battements du cœur de Jack, à regarder le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine, à sentir le léger contact de sa main calleuse qui caressait distraitement la peau de son dos. Si elle pouvait faire que la nuit dure pour toujours, elle l'aurait fait, heureuse d'être enveloppée dans les bras puissants de Jack.

Mais dans quelques heures, l'aube précoce de Chulak envahirait leur sanctuaire. Le jour menaçait en avant d'eux et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. La demi-douzaine d'équipes commando était en position au Site Gamma, attendant d'être transportée sous occultation dans le petit vaisseau des Anciens que seuls Jack et une poignée d'autres pouvaient piloter. La tablette dont elle avait besoin avec les codes d'interface nécessaires pour pirater le système de téléportation Aschen était déjà à bord. Sur le dos de la chaise, un pantalon et une tunique Aschen aux couleurs ternes lui assureraient de passer pour n'importe quel technicien en train de travailler sur une borne de téléportation en panne. Encore quelques mouvements des aiguilles de montre et tout serait en branle. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout était sur le point de changer.

Mais elle avait besoin de Jade, indépendamment de ce que Jack disait. Non pas pour infiltrer l'un des vaisseaux, Grands Dieux, non ! Mais pour être son double, au cas... eh bien, au cas où. A part elle, Jade était la seule autre personne capable de pirater le système de téléportation Aschen. Si, pour une raison ou une autre, elle était grillée, il fallait que quelqu'un puisse ramener les équipes sur la planète. Il n'était pas question qu'elle prenne le risque de laisser Jack, ou quiconque, sur ces vaisseaux quand ils exploseraient. Tout le monde avait un remplaçant ; c'était manquer de prévoyance que de la laisser sans. Pour autant elle détestait cela, Jade devait venir.

L'heure était venue de briser le moment.

« J'ai besoin d'elle, Jack. Tu le sais. Si quelque chose arrive... »

« Rien ne va arriver. » Il la coupa sèchement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, cependant, la façon presque instinctive qu'il avait eu de resserrer ses bras autour d'elle au moment où il le disait.

« Tu ne sais pas ça. N'importe quoi pourrait se passer mal ; et elle est la seule, à part moi, qui en sache assez pour faire entrer et sortir les équipes. Elle doit venir, Jack. Tu le sais. C'est juste que tu n'aimes pas cela. »

« Et toi ? »

« Dieu, non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je souhaite qu'elle puisse rester ici avec Daniel et aussi loin des Aschen que possible ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse être blessée en quelque manière que ce soit, pas plus que toi. »

Il resta silencieux. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais elle pensa pouvoir entendre son pouls s'accélérer. Certainement que son corps s'était tendu, mais il continuait de tenir sa main, comme s'il était quelque part réticent à la lâcher.

« Je pensais pouvoir la protéger de ceci, » dit-il finalement. « Qu'ils renonceraient et nous ficheraient la paix. Jamais je n'ai voulu faire de notre enfant un soldat. »

« Elle est la fille de ses parents, » admit Sam. « Que tu l'aimes ou pas, nous lui avons enseigné cela. »

« Oui. Elle en a de la chance. »

Son amertume fut comme un poignard. Sam sentit ses yeux piquer. Elle avait essayé de ne pas penser trop souvent à ce que Jade était devenue, ou en quoi ils en étaient responsables. Leur fille était brillante, vive, perspicace, irrévérencieusement drôle – et belle, en plus de tout le reste. Sur Terre, elle aurait été une élève modèle, listant déjà les universités, impliquée dans toutes sortes d'activités – et repoussant probablement les garçons avec un bâton... non pas que Jack en aurait laissé un s'approcher d'elle à moins de cent mètres de toute façon.

Et pourtant, Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était ironique car, s'il n'y avait pas eu les Aschen, Jade n'aurait peut-être même pas existé. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si la Terre avait pu continuer son bonhomme de chemin, libre de l'intervention cataclysmique des Aschen. Elle pensa vaguement au type avec qui elle sortait... Pete quelque chose. Cela avait paru si sérieux à ce moment-là. Qui savait... elle pourrait être mariée à lui. Jack avait été un territoire interdit, après tout, et ces sentiments qu'ils avaient entretenus l'un pour l'autre pendant si longtemps auraient pu ne jamais voir le grand jour.

Cette pensée seule la laissa avec un sentiment de perte. Ne jamais avoir aimé Jack ouvertement – ou d'avoir été aimée par lui – d'avoir été chérie par lui de toutes les façons qu'il lui faisait savoir qu'elle l'était. En dépit de tout, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas l'avoir eu dans sa vie de cette façon-là.

Et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans Jade, qui était, d'une certaine façon, la combinaison du meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

Ce qui rendait le fait de l'emmener avec eux sur cette mission bien plus préoccupant. Et à quel point c'était nécessaire.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient failli en tant que parents ; mais d'une fille, ils n'auraient pas pu demander mieux que Jade.

Jack devait avoir senti l'humidité sur son épaule. Il lâcha sa main et la porta à son visage, l'essuyant avec douceur, puis il la posa sur sa joue.

« Ou peut-être que c'est nous qui sommes chanceux, » dit-il doucement, sans trace d'amertume cette fois. Sam le regarda, voyant à peine son visage dans l'obscurité. Si elle ne l'aimait pas déjà au point que c'en était physiquement douloureux, elle l'aurait chéri encore plus pour cela. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Elle dit la seule chose qui semblait approprié à dire.

« En effet. »

**OOOO**

Les renseignements avaient été corrects. Les Aschen ne portaient effectivement pas d'armes lorsqu'ils arpentaient les couloirs de leurs vaisseaux de guerre. Du moins pas pendant qu'ils étaient en orbite autour de leur planète. Et c'était probablement pourquoi il n'était pas déjà mort. Non pas que cela lui donnât tellement de réconfort.

Cela ne lui donnait aucun réconfort non plus de ne pas être seul dans sa misère. Sheppard était dans une cellule à côté... ou quel que soit le nom du foutu trou dans lequel ils étaient enfermés. Cellule était assez proche, bien que ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait jamais vu, goa'uld ou autre. C'était construit dans sorte de plastique bleu, chaque côté du mur s'étant révélé être des barres pliables. Quand ils l'avaient mis dans l'une et Sheppard dans une autre, il avait observé les bords se coller entre eux. Cela lui rappelait ces fins blisters dans lesquels ce truc était arrivé emballé – ceux qui semblaient faciles à ouvrir mais ne l'étaient jamais sans une paire de ciseaux, un couteau de poche et quelques pains de C4. Il doutait que les ciseaux ou le couteau de poche seraient d'une grande utilité pour le moment, mais c'est sûr qu'il souhaitait avoir un peu de C4. Surtout depuis qu'il avait laissé tout ce qu'il avait stratégiquement placé dans la salle des machines autour du cœur du vaisseau. Et encore plus depuis qu'il était réglé pour détonner dans, oh... environ dix-huit minutes, plus ou moins quelques secondes.

Oh ouais. Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde.

Foutu genou. En se faufilant à travers les couloirs, il l'avait encore déchiré. Non pas qu'il s'était remis correctement après P5X-machin truc. Mais, si l'on considère la qualité des soins médicaux sur Chulak, il avait été surpris de pouvoir toujours marcher. Et ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être le baromètre local, prévoyant la pluie par la façon dont ce fichu truc lui faisait mal, mais toutes choses considérées, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un lit dans l'unité orthopédique de Walter Reed ou même au Memorial Hospital de Colorado Springs. Il se disait que n'importe quel endroit l'aurait plus aidé que ces semaines de cataplasmes Jaffa faits avec quelque chose qui sentait pire que le fumier de choux dans la ferme de son grand-père.

Rien de cela n'avait compté quand il avait clopiné en essayant d'échapper à deux gardes de sécurité au visage blafard qui les avaient poursuivis à travers la moitié du vaisseau. Il avait fait signe à Sheppard de continuer – de le laisser, mais le type n'était pas le soldat modèle quand il était question de suivre les ordres. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle, il en était sûr, Carter avait insisté pour qu'il accompagne Jack. Non pas que Sheppard n'aurait pas pu mener sa propre équipe – en fait, il aurait fichtrement dû. Après Carter, il était le plus haut gradé survivant dans la chaîne de commandement. C'était justement pour cela qu'il aurait dû être sur un autre vaisseau avec sa propre équipe, évitant avec succès la capture et retournant en sécurité sur la planète jusqu'au gateship occulté. Si aucun d'eux ne s'en sortait, la fuite des autres équipes ne dépendrait que de l'habileté au pilotage d'un lieutenant âgé de vingt et quelques qui n'était qu'à la maternelle quand les Aschen avaient montré la première fois leur nez.

Mais Carter l'avait fait céder et il avait donc pris Sheppard avec lui. Il était sûr qu'elle savait que jamais le major ne le laisserait derrière, même s'il lui en donnait l'ordre. Et c'était précisément ce qui s'était passé. S'ils sortaient d'ici, il repenserait peut-être à rétablir la cour martiale.

Il clopina dans sa cellule, passant ses mains le long des jointures, cherchant la moindre faiblesse. Non pas que cela leur apporterait quoi que ce soit. En plus de s'être soudées entre elles, les cages étaient également suspendues en l'air à environ dix mètres du sol par une sorte de champ de force. Même s'ils sortaient, ce serait une sacrée descente.

« Je ne pense pas que vous allez trouver un moyen de sortir, mon Général, » informa Sheppard de la cellule adjacente. « Je ne sais pas de quoi ces murs sont faits, mais ce n'est rien de ce que j'aie jamais vu. »

« Je ne fais que vérifier, » répondit Jack, bien qu'il en était venu à la même conclusion il y a environ cinq minutes. C'est juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester assis-là, attendant d'être pulvérisé en milles morceaux. Cela lui donnait bien trop de temps pour penser. C'était mieux d'agir et repousser ces pensées persistantes au fond de son esprit. S'il le faisait assez longtemps, cela n'aurait plus d'importance : il n'y aurait plus d'esprit pour les repousser, et donc il s'en ficherait.

Du moins il espérait qu'il s'en ficherait. En considérant toutes les choses qu'il avait faites au cours de sa vie, il semblait hautement probable qu'il finisse quelque part ailleurs qu'aux Portes du Paradis. Et qui savait quelles choses détestables il aurait à revivre, encore et encore, dans les fournaises de l'enfer. Encore quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de contempler pour le moment.

Il y avait une pensée, cependant, dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser : l'espoir que Carter suive le protocole standard de mission qu'ils avaient établi et fiche le camp d'ici avec tous les autres. Il avait réussi de justesse à obtenir d'elle qu'elle le ferait, mais il n'avait pas obtenu plus que cela. Pour une raison ou une autre, il n'avait pas insisté davantage. C'était peut-être parce qu'il savait, qu'à sa place, il aurait détesté qu'on lui demande de faire cette promesse... si elle était à sa place, il ignorerait le protocole standard de mission et viendrait la chercher.

Il espérait qu'elle était plus maligne que lui. Bon... okay – là-dessus, il n'y avait pas de doute – elle était _bien plus_ maligne que lui. Il priait juste qu'elle ait plus de bon sens.

Il ôta le cache de sa montre et vérifia l'heure. Quinze minutes et vingt trois secondes. Oh, eh bien. Il avait déjà vécu ça. Plus d'une fois, en fait. Ce qui prouvait que la fin qui semblait inéluctable n'était pas toujours aussi inéluctable que cela, même si, dans ce cas précis, il était presque certain qu'il n'allait pas être hissé du précipice à temps.

C'était bien. Penser à la mort l'empêchait de penser qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Ou plus précisément, l'empêchait de penser à ce qu'il laisserait derrière une fois que la mort serait arrivée. Il refusait de se laisser penser à ça. Cela conduirait aux regrets, et il ne ferait pas face à la mort avec des regrets. Il avait l'intention d'être un emmerdeur jusqu'au bout.

Sheppard était silencieux. Bien. Il détestait les camarades de cellule bavards. Pourtant – il se demandait s'il se devait de lui dire quelque chose. Le type était encore relativement jeune – et il avait le gène des Anciens jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il était le futur de la race humaine – capable d'avoir des enfants. C'était une honte qu'il soit enfermé là avec un supérieur lamentable qui aurait dû savoir qu'il ne devait prendre personne avec lui sur cette mission.

La cellule fit une embardée et Jack marmonna un juron de douleur. Cela l'avait jeté par terre sur son mauvais genou, lequel avait cédé sous lui. Jetant un œil à travers sa douleur, il vit que Sheppard était par terre. Quelqu'un cafouillait avec les commandes. En un mouvement saccadé et irrégulier, les deux cellules s'approchaient du sol. Super. C'était peut-être l'heure des tortures Aschen. Il ne lui restait qu'environ douze minutes ; ceci les feraient sembler durer vingt. Peut-être qu'ils le feraient mourir d'ennui.

Mais ce n'était pas un Aschen qu'ils virent au panneau de contrôle quand ils furent suffisamment bas pour voir dans la pièce. La bouche de Jack devint sèche et son ventre se noua avant qu'une combinaison d'admiration et de fureur explose dans son cerveau.

C'était Sam.

Son visage était crispé et elle ne cessait de regarder par-dessus son épaule, comme si elle s'attendait à tout moment à de la compagnie. Derrière elle, par terre, il y avait un Aschen qui avait été zatté. Jack n'arrivait pas à dire s'il était en vie ou mort, et franchement, il s'en fichait. Ils seraient tous morts dans une poignée de minutes si Carter n'accélérait pas les choses.

Apparemment elle avait réussi à comprendre comment abaisser les cages, mais maintenant elle devait réussir à ouvrir les portes. La frustration apparut sur son visage de l'autre côté de la cage de verre où elle était. Elle tenta une séquence après l'autre sur ce qui semblait être l'équivalent Aschen d'un clavier. Elle avait une main sur son zat et donnait l'impression qu'elle considérait user la méthode O'Neill quand il en venait à faire face à une technologie récalcitrante, quand elle trouva soudain la bonne combinaison et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Ils étaient libres.

Il ne put se retenir.

« Bon sang, Carter !! Que diable t'ai-je dit ? Tu ne devais pas venir nous chercher. Peu importe le reste ! »

Si elle fut offensée par son ton, elle ne le montra pas. Elle tendit simplement une arme à chacun.

« Désolée, monsieur, » répondit-elle, bien qu'il était évident qu'elle ne l'était pas le moins du monde. « Mais nous pourrons peut-être en discuter plus tard... Jade attend de nous ramener au sol si nous pouvons atteindre une borne de téléportation. D'après ma montre, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Il y avait encore le problème de son genou, cependant, lequel était responsable de leur situation actuelle pour commencer. Il doutait que Carter serait volontaire pour emmener Sheppard avec elle et aller de l'avant, il n'y avait donc pas la nécessité de le mentionner. Etant le fardeau qu'il était, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'aide de Sheppard et il clopina sur les talons de Sam.

Il devait reconnaître cela aux Aschen – ils détestaient les inconvénients de toutes sortes. Ce qui était pourquoi chaque niveau du vaisseau était muni de sa propre station de téléportation et parfois même deux, comme c'était le cas sur ce niveau. Tout à fait pratique, s'il se permettait de le dire. Ca lui éviterait beaucoup de geignements embarrassants.

Avec l'aide de Sheppard, il monta tant bien que mal sur la petite plateforme. Carter couvrait l'arrière maintenant, gardant toujours un œil sur qui pourrait être sur leurs talons. Il regarda chaque côté du couloir, mais il n'y avait pas une âme en vue. C'était l'heure de ficher le camp d'ici.

Il ne vit jamais d'où vint le tir. Il y eut un son – un son étrangement drôle – et soudain Sam avait une expression des plus surprises sur son visage. Pendant un instant follement bizarre, il crut qu'elle riait à l'étrange petit bruit, mais ensuite il vit la tâche s'épanouir sur sa poitrine, d'un rouge vif sur le gris pâle et terne de sa tunique. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et le temps s'arrêta. Peur, tristesse, amour, regrets, condoléances, acceptation, toutes ces émotions passèrent sur son visage en l'espace de trois battements de cœur. Et elle tomba. D'abord sur ses genoux, puis s'écroula par terre, ses yeux se fermant avant de s'immobiliser.

_« NOOOOOOONNNNNN !! »_

De quelque part, un cri horrible et déchirant avait explosé, remplissant le couloir d'un son inhumain. Il fallut à Jack un moment pour se rendre compte que cela venait de lui, et qu'il se débattait, lutant avec chaque once d'énergie pour descendre de la plateforme et d'aller là où elle était couchée. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Quelqu'un. C'était Sheppard. D'étranges sons venaient d'ailleurs maintenant. Ce drôle de bruit qui ne pouvait certainement pas être mortel. Mais Sheppard le poussait à terre derrière la console lorsque des décharges d'énergie plurent autour d'eux de chaque côté.

Il vit Sheppard plonger vers Sam. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il y retournait pour elle – qu'il avait vu un signe de vie en elle et n'allait pas l'abandonner ici, pas plus qu'elle ne l'aurait fait. Mais il vit alors le major tendre la main pour prendre un petit appareil qui était tombé de la main de Sam – le communicateur qu'elle avait apporté pour signaler à Jade quand elle devait les ramener au sol.

L'une des plus faibles décharges toucha Sheppard alors qu'il rampait vers la plateforme. Une cloque rouge apparut sur son visage et commença à suinter. Jack lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Sam. Son visage était serein. En paix. Inconscient de sa souffrance, de l'horrible vide sombre qui était en lui, là où était la place de Sam. Un vide. Un trou. Comme si quelqu'un était venu l'éviscérer, en le laissant pourtant en vie. Son cœur souffrait d'une douleur qu'il n'avait ressentie qu'une fois auparavant dans sa vie et avait espéré ne jamais la ressentir à nouveau.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici. Pas aux Aschen. Pas à ces salopards qui lui avaient fait cela. Qui leur avaient fait cela. Il devait la ramener chez eux, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie.

Il s'efforça, comme Sheppard l'avait fait, de descendre de la plateforme au milieu des décharges d'énergie. Le genou l'en empêcha. Il tomba par terre, comme un sac, la douleur s'élançant dans sa jambe dans les deux directions. Il avait dû crier car il sentit Sheppard agripper son bras et le tirer en arrière.

Un instant plus tard, la scène cauchemardesque chatoya en un rideau mouvant et ridé alors qu'il était arraché vers une sécurité qu'il ne désirait pas.

**OOOO**

Quelque part, très loin, comme un faible écho rebondissant sur un mur distant, elle crut entendre le son qu'elle attendait. Un ronronnement. Les harmoniques des atomes qui étaient désassemblés dans leur état de particules subatomiques avant d'être transportés en un autre endroit. Un endroit qui n'était pas ici.

Ses yeux étaient si lourds qu'elle pouvait à peine les ouvrir. Les images étaient également très loin. Comme une image au bout d'un long tunnel. Mais elle pouvait le voir. Une dernière fois, elle put le voir. Et puis il s'évanouit de sa vue.

Un dernier souffle qui était un soupir.

Il était en sécurité.

Et elle pouvait se reposer.

**OOOO**

« Jack... »

« Allez-vous en, Daniel. »

Au lieu de s'effacer, cependant, la silhouette sombre dans l'embrasure de la porte s'approcha. Jack plissa les yeux à la lumière qui prit la place de Daniel et fut reconnaissant quand la porte gronda en se refermant derrière lui.

« Non, je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas cette fois. »

Oh pour l'amour...

« Croyez-moi, Daniel. C'est pour votre propre bien, » gronda-t-il. « Maintenant, foutez le camp d'ici. »

Daniel fit un pas de plus. Jack fut pris entre une envie irrépressible de bondir et de faire partir Daniel en usant de la force et un désir de reculer furtivement dans le coin le plus reculé pour que Daniel ne puisse pas le trouver dans l'obscurité qui était leur foyer. Son foyer. Son foyer solitaire.

« Et le propre bien de Jade aussi ? » Daniel ne renonçait jamais. Sa voix tremblait de sa propre colère. Comme si Daniel savait ce que la vraie colère était. « Elle est votre fille, Jack. Elle a besoin de vous. »

Jack tendit la main pour prendre la coupe qu'il avait déjà vidée deux fois et regarda dedans avec regret. La bière Jaffa ne valait pas une Guinness. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour deux packs de six maintenant. Ou peut-être deux douzaines. Il était encore en train d'étudier les quelques gouttes qui restaient au fond de la coupe lorsqu'il répondit à Daniel.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle vous a. Vous êtes doué à ce genre de truc. Pas moi. »

Mais Daniel ne serait pas dissuadé. Il s'était planté au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés.

« Elle a besoin de son père. »

Il n'avait rien à dire à cela. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Certainement pas oui. Okay – peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'un père. Mais elle n'avait fichtrement pas besoin de lui.

« Jack... elle a mal, » tenta à nouveau Daniel, sa voix se brisant presque.

Ce presque... faillit l'avoir. Mais il le repoussa. Il était vide. Il n'avait rien à donner. Pas à Daniel. Pas à Jade. Pas même à lui-même. C'était plus facile de rester assis dans le noir et boire ce que les Jaffa lui avaient donné, peu importe ce que c'était. Il était presque sûr que s'il en buvait assez, le peu de sentiments qui lui restaient s'en iraient enfin. C'était un but qui valait la peine d'être poursuivi.

« Ouais. Eh bien, désolé. Je ne peux pas aider. »

« Putain de filsdepute, » marmonna Daniel, sa colère palpable. Il se déplaçait maintenant avec agitation dans la pièce. Cela s'ajouta au niveau d'intolérance de Jack.

« Ouais. Vous m'avez appelé comme ça une fois, si je me souviens bien. Il s'est avéré que vous aviez raison là aussi. »

« Jack... ceci n'est pas une question de savoir qui a raison ou tort. Vous avez une fille de quinze ans qui a perdu sa mère. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai perdu, Daniel ? »

L'archéologue l'étudia pendant un instant. Jack ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être un sujet sous un microscope.

« J'allais dire 'Sam', » répondit-il. « Mais je pense que vous avez perdu bien plus que cela. Je pense que vous avez perdu votre âme. »

« Humph, » souffla-t-il. Comme s'il en avait eu une pour commencer.

Daniel revint se tenir devant lui. Il pouvait voir l'émotion dans les yeux de l'archéologue, même dans cette faible lumière.

« Alors... qu'allez-vous faire ? Rester assis là dans le noir et boire le tord-boyaux Jaffa jusqu'à ce que vous vous évanouissiez ? »

« C'est un début. »

Daniel émit un son dégoûté et se tourna comme pour partir. Enfin.

Remarquez, il se retourna.

« Sam ne voudrait pas que vous fassiez cela, vous le savez. Elle voudrait – elle s'attendrait à ce que vous soyez là pour Jade – que vous vous aidiez l'un l'autre à travers ceci. Si elle vous voyait comme ça... »

« Daniel... vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit avant... à propos de foutre le camp d'ici pour votre propre bien ? » Il n'attendit pas sa réponse. « Si j'étais vous... je le ferais maintenant. »

Il avait dû y avoir quelque chose de suffisamment implacable dans sa voix pour finalement convaincre Daniel. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta avant de lever la poignée. Il ne regarda pas Jack, mais garda ses yeux sur la porte.

« Le Jack O'Neill que je pensais connaître n'aurait jamais laissé une enfant avoir mal toute seule. Je présume que je n'ai pas juste perdu une amie dans ce vaisseau Aschen. J'en ai perdu deux. »

Et avec cela, il partit.

Jack resta assis dans le noir, fixant distraitement la porte qui s'était refermée avec un clic à peine audible après ce que Daniel avait dit. Il fallut un moment avant que les mots de Daniel ne prennent leur signification.

« Ouais, Danny-boy, » marmonna-t-il à la pièce à présent vide. « Ouais. Je suppose que oui. »

**OOOO**

« Quoi ? » Jack ne se donna même pas la peine de lever ses yeux du bureau. Sa vision périphérique enregistra que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas qui et, à cet instant, il s'en fichait. Il lisait un rapport d'une mission de reconnaissance de SG5. Ils avaient découvert une cache de technologies des Anciens comme aucune de ce qu'ils avaient vue auparavant. Un groupe de Jaffa de Ba'al les en avait chassés avant qu'ils aient pu en récupérer une seule, mais pas avant qu'ils n'aient pu la cacher. Ca valait peut-être la peine d'y retourner.

« J'aimerais m'engager dans l'unité des Opérations Spéciales, » dit la personne de l'autre côté de son bureau. La voix seule lui fit lever vivement la tête.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité. Elle n'avait pas rencontré ses yeux. Elle se tenait là, au garde à vous, juste comme il le lui avait appris quand elle était une petite fille et que cela avait été un jeu. Ca ne l'était plus maintenant.

« J'ai dit que je voulais m'engager dans l'unité des Opérations Spéciales, » répéta-t-elle. « J'aimerais devenir un agent entraîné et faire ma part du boulot dans la guerre contre les Aschen. »

« Nous leur avons botté les fesses, » gronda Jack, retournant au rapport. « Ils ne nous embêteront pas pendant un certain temps. »

« Mais ils reconstruiront leurs vaisseaux un jour ou l'autre. Et nous ne pouvons pas ignorer les Goa'uld non plus. Ni les Réplicateurs. Tu as besoin de toutes les personnes que tu peux avoir. Tu as besoin de moi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'enfants, » marmonna-t-il. « Ni de scientifiques. »

« Je ne suis pas une enfant, » répondit-elle calmement. « Et si tu ne penses pas que mon entraînement avec Ry'ac et les Jaffa d'ici ne m'a pas assez endurcie, alors nous pourrions peut-être faire un bras de fer. »

Jack sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Le ton de sa voix. L'inflexion... même les mots.

Il déglutit et posa doucement le stylo sur le bureau avant de la regarder.

Non. Ce n'était pas une enfant qui se tenait devant lui. Juste une recru. Intelligente et dure comme sa... eh bien, intelligente et dure.

Un bon commandant ne laissait pas perdre les atouts. Un bon commandant savait quand faire du mieux qu'il pouvait des ressources qu'il avait. Un bon commandant savait quand prendre avantage de ce qui se présentait de lui-même.

Il se leva et la regarda dans ses yeux qui étaient à la fois comme, et pas comme, les siens.

« Dans ce cas, tu peux m'appeler 'Commandeur'. »

**OOOO**

_**Incursion temporelle N°11**_

_**Infection Moins Quatorze jours**_

_« Bien sûr, ce n'était pas facile. Mais nous nous en sortions. Jusqu'à ce que les Aschen nous pourchassent de nouveau. Ils étaient déterminés à nous exterminer, quel qu'en soit le prix… ou le temps. » Elle prit une profonde respiration. Elle avait réussi à raconter la partie la plus difficile. Elle l'avait fait. Et ils étaient toujours là, à l'écouter. Cette fois, peut-être. Cette fois, peut-être, elle réussirait à les faire croire en elle._

_« Depuis, nous sommes en mouvement, » continua-t-elle. « Il y a quelques années, nous avons trouvé une technologie qui nous a permis de voyager dans le temps et nous avons décidé que, plutôt que de regarder la race humaine mourir, si nous remontions dans le temps et changions le passé, nous n'aurions pas à vivre cela. C'est pourquoi je suis là. »_

_Barrett gribouilla d'autres notes et sans la regarder marmonna, « Je vois. »_

_Son estomac se noua. Malgré toute son attention, elle pouvait le lire comme dans un livre. Il ne l'avait pas crue. Pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. L'espoir s'écoula d'elle. Pas encore._

_« Ecoutez… » Elle se pencha vers lui, essayant d'infuser autant d'intensité dans son regard qu'elle pouvait. Il leva les yeux sur elle. « Je sais que ça semble incroyable. Je sais qu'on dirait que j'ai pris tous les désastres de tous les films catastrophes et que je les ai réunis en une seule histoire incroyable. Mais je vous le jure – sur la tombe de ma mère – que c'est la vérité absolue. Vous devez me croire. »_

_Elle pouvait toujours sentir le doute émanant de lui. C'était sa dernière chance. Si le Commandeur s'impliquait personnellement…_

_« Je vous en prie, » plaida-t-elle une fois de plus. « Je vous en prie… vous ne pouvez pas simplement ignorer cela. Vous devez me croire. N'allez pas sur P5X-404, » supplia-t-elle en direction de l'obscurité. « Ne concluez pas de traité avec le Pack. C'est de là que tout a commencé. Si vous m'écoutez… rien de tout cela n'arrivera. »_

_Elle vit Barrett regarder par-dessus son épaule et faire un signe de tête à un soldat qui montait la garde à la porte. Non. Non. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer cette fois. Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle regarda de nouveau Barrett espérant qu'il verrait qu'elle disait la vérité. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son regard, elle crut un instant voir une expression surprise de reconnaissance. Mais aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle s'évanouit. Il était l'Agent Barrett qui faisait son devoir. Et son devoir était de l'envoyer en Zone 51... encore. Elle n'y arriverait jamais. Juste comme les dix fois précédentes qu'elle avait été ici. Mais il n'y aurait pas de douzième fois._

_Elle avait échoué. Le Commandeur insisterait pour appliquer son plan. Il était complexe, dangereux et avait autant de chance d'échec que de réussite. Mais maintenant, c'était le seul qui restait. Ils avaient épuisé leurs options._

_Ils avaient épuisé leur temps._

**Epilogue**

La lumière dorée du soleil dansait dans ses cheveux. Un sourire toucha ses yeux pour la première fois depuis des mois. Son rire sortit librement et sans réserve.

Et _Jack_. Son nom. Son prénom. Adressé à lui de sa voix, tout haut.

Et il pouvait l'appeler Sam.

Pas de grades. Pas de chaîne de commandement. Pas de règlements. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant.

L'observer s'éloigner de lui au cours de l'année passée avait été un enfer. Une torture. Pire que cela. Mais il pensait que c'était ce qui était le mieux pour elle, aussi il l'avait laissée partir.

Mais elle était revenue. Ce jour-là, dans son jardin, elle s'était tenue là, ne disant rien mais disant tout. Et son monde soigneusement forgé avait été mis sens dessus dessous, encore, juste comme le jour où elle était entrée pour la première fois dans sa vie.

Excepté que cette fois, il avait fait quelque chose pour ça.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là.

Il y a quatorze mois, le vieil homme s'était tenu sur le ponton et lui avait offert un aperçut de son futur. Il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de dire oui ou non. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ce futur... quel qu'il soit... n'existait plus. Ils l'avaient changé. Réparé. Refait. Ce que vous voudrez. Il ne serait jamais cette créature amère qui dirait ce qu'elle avait dit, ou fait ce qu'elle avait fait. Le vieil homme l'avait sauvé de cela. Et s'était sauvé dans le même temps.

Il savait que jamais il ne comprendrait complètement ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce qui lui avait été épargné. Il ne le voulait pas. C'était assez de savoir que ce qu'ils avaient fait il y a de cela tous ces mois pour changer le futur en valait la peine. Surtout si ça signifiait qu'il pouvait s'asseoir là en ce magnifique jour d'été à côté d'elle, savourant simplement sa présence.

Plouf. Elle avait à nouveau lancé sa ligne. Un petit clic sur sa moulinette et le doux ronronnement alors qu'elle rembobinait.

Ils avaient établi quelques règles en conduisant jusqu'ici. Comme les prénoms.

Cette nuit, ils en établiraient d'autres.

Il lui avait dit _toujours_, et il le pensait. Maintenant, au moins, ils avaient un toujours à attendre avec impatience.

Elle lança de nouveau sa ligne.

_C'est super, dit-elle._

Il la regarda.

_Je vous l'avais dit._

Elle sourit.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous n'ayons pas fait cela il y a des années._

Il la regarda de nouveau. Elle paraissait heureuse. Détendue. Une cheville posée sur un genou. Leurs corps se touchant presque. Il l'aurait embrassée s'il n'avait pas entendu Teal'c et Daniel se garer dans l'allée juste à ce moment-là. Mais cela pouvait attendre. Il n'y avait pas lieu de se précipiter. Plus maintenant.

Il avait eu assez d'énigmes pour maintenant. Il était content avec le présent. Après tout ce qui était arrivé, être là maintenant, avec elle, était la seule chose qu'il voulait – la seule chose dont il avait besoin.

_Oui. Eh bien, n'y pensons plus._

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils se comprirent.

Il y avait là une bénédiction qui coulait de source. Un profond soulagement. Un répit bienvenu.

C'était... la paix.

Fin


End file.
